


Navis volatica

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of maxi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navis volatica

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: макси, 40889 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, ОЖП (люди и представители двух различных фантастических рас)  
> Категория: слэш с небольшими вкраплениями гета  
> Жанр: драма, romance, фэнтези  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: Navis volatica - "летучий корабль". Это история о том, как древнеримские маги-фашисты летают в космос на парусных кораблях. Нет, правда =)  
> А если чуть серьезнее: В целой Вселенной нет никого, кто сравнился бы в мощи и величии с Империей Эрено. Но эта мощь строится на крови и жизнях кэа, крылатого народа из мира Эренгас: только их жизненная сила способна служить топливом для волшебных кораблей Империи. Кай по прозвищу Чернокрылый, лидер кэа-повстанцев, готов положить жизнь на то, чтобы избавить свой народ от мучений. Силан Эренай, магистр магии, пойдет на все, чтобы сохранить Империю и источник ее могущества. Их противостояние должно определить судьбу не просто отдельных людей, но и целых миров...  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: жестокость, насилие, сомнительное согласие (очень сомнительное!)  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Navis volatica"

Пролог

– Да забери меня Смерть Крылатая! У нас кончается топливо!

Смотритель Маяка с безнадежной тоской уставился на подчиненного – молодого мага-сенсорика, принесшего безрадостные вести. Почему, во имя Освободителя, такая дрянь должна была произойти именно сейчас, во время визита понтифекса?! И не какого-нибудь, а Силана Эреная – человека, о чьем крутом нраве ходило не меньше легенд, чем о его же магической силе и влиянии на Сенат.

– Сколько кораблей сейчас на линии? – понтифекс не преминул напомнить о себе. Он возвышался посреди рубки управления, бесстрастный и собранный, и не отрывал взгляда от перемигивающихся алым кристаллов-индикаторов на малом алтаре.

– Шесть, – отозвался Смотритель, силясь выявить признаки раздражения или гнева в лице столичного гостя. Но тщетно – синие глаза понтифекса оставались все так же холодны, широкие плечи – развернуты с обычной властной небрежностью. Силан подошел ближе к малому алтарю и снова замер, в задумчивости постукивая по нему пальцами. Алое мерцание кристаллов отражалось в синеве двух камней, украшавших единственный перстень на его руке и фибулу, скреплявшую короткую накидку на его плечах. Язык самоцветов многое мог сказать знающему человеку. Лабрадорит в перстне – знак альтериков, самой могущественной магической школы человечества. Сине-фиолетовый танзанит, украшающий фибулу, чаще зовется Императорским камнем: носить украшения с ним имеют право только представители династии Эренаев. И чего вам в столице не сиделось, мастер Силан? Нам тут и без понтифексов, а уж тем более – родичей Императора, неплохо жилось…

Силан все еще молчал, так что Смотритель рискнул обратится к подчиненному:

– Какой прогноз?

– Боюсь… боюсь, что счет на часы идет, мастер. Шесть кораблей выжрут остатки очень быстро. 

Смотритель едва не застонал.

– Готовь замену.

– Конечно, мастер, но…

– И заплатку. За несколько часов нам не срастить донора с Маяком, это дело дня на три, если не на неделю. Нужен кто-то, кто на это время примет на себя удар.

Молодой сенс кивнул и потянул с полки свиток с имеющимся в их распоряжении топливом. Надо было срочно выбрать нового донора, но еще быстрее – заплатку. Так маги звали существо, скармливаемое огню Маяка без остатка: оно погибало за несколько дней, зато позволяло огню не гаснуть, пока старый донор умирает, а новый еще не принялся правильно. 

Маяки Империи Эрено никогда не должны были гаснуть – это их магия направляла звездные корабли от мира к миру, сквозь вечное безмолвие и холод необозримого ничто. Двумя этажами выше рубки, где сейчас расположились Смотритель и его собеседники, находилась открытая площадка, венчающая белокаменный Маяк. От лежащей в центре площадки плиты – Большого Алтаря – вверх на три человеческих роста било пламя, ослепительно-синее, как и небо, к которому оно рвалось. И выше, еще выше, за купол небес, тянулся от него невидимый для простых смертных золотой поток силы. Линия. Нить магии, натянутая между двумя Маяками (этим и его близнецом где-то там, среди скал мира Кхала), нить, по которой прямо сейчас скользили шесть кораблей.

...Нить, которой грозило оборваться – если команда эренгасского Маяка не успеет вовремя...

– Чего ты копаешься? Дай сюда, – Смотритель нервничал, и потому отобрал список у сенса. – Вот, гляди – старуха, пятьдесят восемь лет, из питомника Омни. Ее возьмем в заплатки. Донор… донора можно выбрать позже.

– Мастер, – сенс выглядел неуверенно. – Эта старуха занимается воспитанием детенышей. Она уже давно у нас, все последние поколения доноров выращены ею. Эта смерть их взволнует, да и няньку новую придется подбирать. Может в заплатки возьмем кого-то другого?

– Можно еще подростка, – пожал плечами Смотритель. – У нас, кажется, были близнецы с каким-то дефектом? Их забраковали для дальнейшего размножения…

– Нерационально, – вдруг заговорил понтифекс. Голос его, тихий, спокойный, тем не менее пробрал обоих младших по званию магов до костей. – Самцы-подростки, даже если не годятся для размножения, могут со временем стать полноценными донорами. Дефективную самку-подростка легко продать, желающие получить экзотичную рабыню всегда найдутся. В заплатки же стоит отправлять наименее ценную особь.

– Значит – ведем старуху! – Смотритель был рад, что понтифекс, вроде, не сердится. – Для ритуала все будет готово за четверть часа. Окажете нам честь, мастер Силан?

– Если вам угодно, – понтифекс наклонил голову. – Мне, пожалуй, не помешает размяться.

***

...Прежний донор Маяка был совсем плох, Силану не нужна была даже консультация сенсорика, чтобы понять это. Кэа лежал на полу, широко раскинув руки и крылья – глаза закрыты, тело бьют короткие судороги, дыхание хриплое и отрывистое. Три цепи, тянущиеся от его запястий и ошейника, мелко подрагивали. Силан проследил взглядом их путь.

Цепи, змеясь, расползались по полу, а затем снова сходились у шестиугольной мраморной плиты – Среднего алтаря. Его украшали шесть прозрачных кристаллов – таких же, как на малом алтаре в рубке, – и сейчас они тоже мерцали алым.

Кэа явно был донором не слишком давно – на вид ему можно было дать лет двадцать, а с Маяком сращивали только взрослых особей. Дети и старики не переживали ритуала, подростки горели сильно и ярко, но недолго, потому в доноры и брали обычно как минимум восемнадцатилетних. Когда-то и это считалось слишком рано, но время накладывает коррективы: все Маяки на всех Линиях сейчас сталкивались с проблемой нехватки доноров. Вернее, с их слишком быстрым выгоранием. Год или два – и с ними случалось то же, что с кэа, распростертым на полу перед Силаном. Внезапный приступ судорог, несколько часов агонии, смерть.

А ведь когда-то кэа могли по десять лет оставаться скованными с Маяком, служить ему топливом и жить…

Заскрежетал механизм башенного лифта, творения умельцев-гасалитов, и Силан, бросив последний взгляд на тело донора – красивое тело, красивые все же они существа, эти крылатые– обернулся ко входу. Вошли Смотритель, молодой сенс и пропадавший где-то до недавнего времени местный альтерик. За ними двое стражей вели кэа – высокую женщину с обильно пробитыми сединой темными волосами и сложенными кожистыми крыльями серовато-сизого цвета. Та шла спокойно и с достоинством, придерживая одной рукой подол длинного платья из некрашеного сукна. И вдруг, заметив ожидающего процессию понтифекса, замерла.

– Здравствуй, Смерть, – голос кэа был глубоким и звучным.

– И тебе привет, Отдающая, – отозвался Силан, жестом приказывая остальным не вмешиваться и не одергивать рабыню.

– Ты дашь мне проститься с моим мальчиком, Смерть? – продолжила кэа.

– Он в беспамятстве. Но ты можешь подойти.

Силан успел увидеть удивление на лице молодого сенсорика; оба других мага были опытнее и слишком хорошо владели собой, чтобы хоть взглядом оспорить действия и приказы понтифекса. Кэа подошла, опустилась на колени рядом с мальчишкой-донором, бережно коснулась рукой курчавых каштановых волос. Странный звук прорезал тишину покоев Маяка. Силан с изумлением понял, что женщина поет. Поет колыбельную.

У них не было ничего – у кэа, крылатых, любимых детей богов, бывших властителей мира. Их города стояли покинутыми, их письменность забылась, их дети не понимали родной язык. Да что там дети! Эта женщина тоже родилась и выросла в питомнике, в неволе, где таких как она готовили отдать жизнь пламени Маяков. Едва ли кэа понимала значение слов, которые сейчас срывались с ее губ. Но кто-то передал их ей – может быть, мать, или другая такая же нянька, выращивающая маленьких крылатых до часа, когда люди не заберут их. Странно было думать, что песня, звучащая сейчас под белокаменными сводами Маяка, родилась в те времена, когда кэа безраздельно владели землей и небом, когда тень их крыльев затмевала солнечный свет и предки Силана не смели поднять взгляд на любимцев богов. Старше Маяка, древнее самой Империи была эта колыбельная. И как знать: быть может, песня – вязь мелодии и слов, записанная на зыбких листах памяти кэа, – переживет скрепленные магией камни и великую силу, что за ними стояла. 

Потому что всему приходит конец, даже великим Империям, простирающимся меж звезд и миров. Всему – но не надежде и не музыке.

Умирающий донор вдруг зашевелился и распахнул глаза. Силан отметил их чистый светло-синий цвет – крайне редкий для кэа.

– Матушка… – голос юноши был едва слышен. – Матушка Иэра… 

Женщина подалась вперед, прижала ладонь ко лбу умирающего. Ее крылья взметнулись и развернулись, заключая двоих кэа в подобие шатра.

– Риллтэ. Спи. Тебе просто приснился кошмар.

– Не уходи, матушка…

На минуту все стихло, а затем раздался звук судорожного дыхания и звяканья цепей – донора опять били судороги.

Кэа – Иэра – вновь свернула крылья и отняла руку от лица юноши. Глаза того были плотно закрыты, в лице не было не кровинки.

– Спи, Риллтэ, – глухо произнесла она и поднялась. – Я готова, Смерть.

Все вокруг тотчас пришло в движение – стражи подхватили женщину и потащили к алтарю, поставили на колени и скрутили руки за спиной; маг-альтерик передвигал кристаллы в пазах, выстраивая конфигурацию для принятия заплатки, сенсорик обходил по кругу комнату, проверяя все по очереди – состояние донора, ширину каналов силы, пульс Сердца Маяка, сцепку всех трех алтарей. Последним подошел Смотритель, открепляя от основания алтаря моток цепей – но Силан остановил его властным жестом. Обычно ритуалы – и сращивания донора, и установки заплатки, – требовали сложной последовательности действий, и материальная фаза – приковывание – играла в них важную роль. Но понтифекс был достаточно силен и опытен, чтобы обойтись без промежуточных шагов.

Силан расстегнул фибулу и позволил накидке стечь с плеч; теперь на нем осталась только простая туника и высокие сапоги. Даже не обернулся, точно зная, что кто-то из присутствующих подхватит упавшие одежды. Женщина-кэа стояла на коленях, спиной к алтарю, и Силан пошел к ней, на ходу подобрав одну из освобожденных Смотрителем цепей. Намотал цепь на кулак и предплечье так, чтоб натянуть до предела, и наконец тоже опустился на колени – лицом к будущей заплатке.

Даже в таком положении имперский маг был более чем на полголовы выше крылатой, и ей пришлось смотреть снизу вверх– но женщина делала это со спокойной гордостью. Глаза ее – теперь разглядел Силан – были глубокого карего цвета.

– Время, – сказал маг, кладя руку на плечо кэа. – Думай о небе, Отдающая.

И, потянувшись своей силой вверх, обрушил огненный вихрь от Большого алтаря – на Срединный.

Каким-то краешком сознания Силан еще успел услышать, как ахнул кто-то из присутствующих – то ли собрат-альтерик, то ли впечатлительный юный сенсорик. Похоже, им раньше не приходилось видеть, как работают маги уровня понтифексов. Силан мог позволить себе потерять время, дав кэа попрощаться с воспитанником: вместо того, чтоб проводить сложный многоступенчатый ритуал, занимавший пару часов, он просто пропускал сейчас огненную бурю с верхнего алтаря через средний – и себя. Все нужные преобразования огненный поток проходил прямо в его теле, физическом и астральном. На счет раз – позвать вихрь, на два – принять вихрь в себя. На три – разложить его на составляющие, как разбивает линза солнечный свет на пестроту радуги. Три с половиной – сформировать каналы для силы, основной и отводной. Четыре – вновь собрать огонь, на сей раз – в узкий луч-клинок. Теперь ждать. Ждать, пока окончательно укрепятся каналы, которые он выстроил – от сердца кэа до Сердца Маяка. Ждать, пока вся хлынувшая в его тело энергия преобразуется в ударный луч. И вот тогда-то можно будет сказать "пять".

Разумеется, за такие свершения надо было платить – и Силан платил, прямо сейчас. Цепь, которую он держал намотанной на кисть и запястье, в первую же секунду огненного низвержения раскалилась до красноты. Если б не его дар – она уже прожгла бы плоть до кости. Магия защищала от повреждений, но не делала кое-чего другого: не гасила боль. 

Боль была вечным спутником альтериков, и Силан принимал ее, привычно сжав зубы. Так принимают хронические больные горькое лекарство, чей вкус знают до мельчайших оттенков. Огненный вихрь силы, крутившийся внутри, ранил не меньше раскаленной цепи в руке. В этом состоял один из секретов мастеров-альтериков – боль физическая и боль от магического вмешательства уравновешивали друг друга, и, заставив себя жонглировать ими двумя, можно было вытерпеть обе. Только за этим Силану и нужна была цепь – для ритуала он не нуждался вообще ни в каких физических элементах, при острой необходимости мог обойтись даже без алтарей. Правда, это было бы еще больнее.

Между тем, время завершения ритуала приближалось. И Силан заставил себя посмотреть прямо в глаза замершей перед ним кэа – прежде, чем сказать свое "пять!" и погрузить незримый огненный клинок ей в сердце.

Женщина закричала. Тело выгнулось дугой, напряглись связанные за спиной руки, в бессознательной попытке достать палача взметнулись большие сильные крылья. Силан не двигался, лишь крепче сжимал плечо жертвы, и так же сильно сдавливал тиски силы. Кэа продолжала кричать. Крылья били слева и справа от мага, не в силах зацепить его. Огонь Маяка тек по созданному каналу, воспламеняя жертву изнутри и забирая себе ее силу – жизнь, волю, жажду полета и все, чем была кэа.

Дело было почти сделано. Связь Маяка и заплатки невозможно было разорвать – огонь будет питаться ей, пока не выпьет всю, а к этому времени они успеют заменить донора. Затих крик кэа, голова безвольно упала на грудь, поникли крылья. 

Силан приготовился встать, как вдруг Иэра подняла голову.

Лицо ее теперь было совсем другим – искаженным от боли, но будто подсвеченным изнутри пожирающим тело и душу безумным огнем. И больше всего пламени было в темных глазах.

– Я в-вижу, – глухо сказала кэа. – Всех четверых. Того, кто поведет за собой. Того, кого позовет небо. Того, кто смотрит из темноты. И тебя, Смерть моя. Вижу... крылатый корабль. И вижу огонь, что его поглотит! – она подалась вперед. – Такой красивый корабль… он упадет, чтоб взлетели другие. Зачем ты хочешь, чтобы корабль упал, Смерть? Ты дашь крылья моему народу – или…

– Или, – жестко ответил Силан.

– Жаль… – кэа опять уронила голову, но миг спустя вскинула ее снова. – Мне жаль тебя, Смерть. Почему же мне тебя жаль? Я бы спела для тебя, как для Риллтэ, когда придет час – но я буду уже мертва.

– Спи, Иэра, – сказал ей Силан. – И иди с миром, если можешь.

Женщина кивнула и вдруг сникла, сжалась. Он выпустил ее плечо, и она упала на пол, как сломанная кукла.

Маг отбросил цепь, уже начавшую остывать – теперь сила текла от огня к кэа и обратно напрямую. Поднялся, недовольно морщась – ритуал вымотал его сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. Вокруг тотчас засуетились – кажется, кто-то спрашивал, не нужно ли ему чего и не хочет ли понтифекс проследовать в свои покои. Силан только устало отмахнулся:

– Дайте мне промочить горло и полчаса на восстановление. И готовьте нового донора.

Десять минут спустя маг стоял на внешней галерее Маяка, прихлебывая подогретое вино из чаши и бездумно глядя на узкую полоску заката впереди. Рваная рыже-алая рана, выше – темное небо, ниже – вздыбленное ветром море. И отсветы синего пламени Маяка – везде вокруг…

Силан глубоко задумался – но не о скорой гибели Иэры и ее странном пророчестве. Одного из верховных магов Империи занимали совсем иные мысли.

Его худшие опасения подтверждались все больше – этот Маяк, как и другие, которые он инспектировал, столкнулся с проблемой быстрого выгорания доноров. Силан успел уточнить – тот мальчишка, Риллтэ, продержался всего полгода. А ведь эту Линию даже нельзя было назвать особо загруженной, не так уж много по ней проходило кораблей…

Понтифексу нестерпимо хотелось явиться в Сенат и обрушить величественный свод зала собраний на головы правителям Империи. Об этой проблеме знали давно, но предпочитали игнорировать. Кто-то когда-то сказал, что выгорание доноров связано с большой загруженностью Линий – ведь в старину миры не были так густо заселены и кораблей между ними передвигалось немного. Но Силан провел исследования, поднял на уши всех мнемоников-архивариусов из службы Пламени и теперь был уверен: это объяснение – чушь. Первая Линия, соединявшая Эренгас и Авалон, та, начало которой положил сам Освободитель, даже двести лет назад была загружена куда сильнее, чем половина нынешних путей сообщения. И кэа на ней служили донорами по многу лет, поддерживая движение полусотни кораблей за раз. Как же получилось, что доноры на Линии Эренгас – Кхала мрут за год-полтора, держа всего шесть парусников?..

Сенаторы были так беспечны еще и потому, что считали кэа бесконечным ресурсом. Плодились крылатые лучше людей, женщины их часто рожали близнецов, а то и тройняшек, так что недостатка в них не было… пока. Но Силан очень хорошо понимал, что рост потребностей Империи в звездном сообщении и сокращение срока службы доноров рано или поздно пересекутся в точке, которая станет точкой невозврата. Кэа перестанет хватать, они просто не будут размножаться достаточно быстро, чтобы поддерживать Маяки. Теперь добавим к этому факт: из заселенных Империей миров минимум два (включая столицу) живут полностью за счет подвоза извне, там просто нет ресурсов, чтобы прокормить население. И еще факт: сколько маги ни пытались, им не удалось обнаружить никакого иного топлива для Маяков. Ничто, кроме жизней Крылатых, не поддерживало волшебное пламя…

А это значит, что, если выход не будет найден – Империи Эрено придет конец. 

Луций Силан Эренай, маг-альтерик, троюродный брат Императора, не намерен был этого допустить. 

Часть Первая. Притяжение тверди

Глава Первая

Ветер с залива пронесся по залитой бледно-золотым утренним светом площади у входа в Парк Пяти Миров, мазнул прохладным крылом величественную колоннаду и устремился дальше. Кассиан, застигнутый этим порывом посреди открытого пространства, поежился, пытаясь одной рукой застегнуть куртку, а второй – убрать лезущие в лицо светло-русые пряди. Наконец ветер стих, и молодой эренит смог сделать, что собирался – рассмотреть стоящий перед колоннадой монумент. 

Два изваяния – мужчина и женщина – стояли плечом к плечу. Под их ногами волной каменных крыльев и смутно-человеческих силуэтов вздымался от земли пьедестал. Стая крылатых существ будто бы возносила две фигуры к небесам и одновременно клонилась к земле под их весом. Нетрудно было догадаться, что изображает эта скульптура…

Кассиан приложил левую руку ко лбу козырьком, пряча глаза от яркого солнца Эренгаса, и пригляделся внимательнее. Так и есть – Эрено и Гасала, легендарный основатель Империи и не менее легендарная Мать подземного народа, возвышались над далеким потомком во всем своем каменном великолепии. Два человека, два начала, два пути... Скульптор, по правде говоря, изрядно поиздевался над фактами ради воображения: пусть эти двое и жили примерно в одно время, но едва ли когда-либо встречались. Более того: к моменту, когда юный Эрено поднял первое восстание, Гасала разменяла шестой десяток лет и давно уже являлась уважаемой правительницей своего народа. Неизвестный автор скульптуры же решил изобразить обоих ровесниками, молодыми и прекрасными, сплетающими пальцы в выразительном жесте поддержки и, кажется, нежности. Гасалу в добавок наградили чертами современных подземных жителей – характерными глазами, узором терморецепторов на лице, – хотя они развились у ее народа только спустя поколения. 

И все же, не смотря на все неточности, просто-таки резавшие глаза Кассиану – а мало кто так обожал историю Эпохи Становления, как он! – скульптура обладала особой энергетикой и неуловимым очарованием. Каменный Эрено подавался вперед, держа в правой руке горящий факел, а левой чуть сжимая пальцы спутницы; взгляд его был устремлен в небо. Гасала же стояла, широко расставив ноги, всем видом излучая уверенность и твердость; с ее плеч стекала лохматая накидка, развевавшаяся под тем же ветром, что раздувал огонь факела Эрено; грудь и шею украшали многочисленные ожерелья из ракушек, бусинок и черепов мелких животных; с пояса свисали инструменты, а из правой руки – рыболовная сеть. Статуя смотрела чуть влево и вниз – взглядом мудрым и спокойным, устремленным в недоступные простым смертным глубины. 

Так оно и было: восставший раб Эрено первым рискнул бросить вызов Крылатой Смерти, первым разжег в людях пламя борьбы и первым разглядел дорогу к звездам – через небо, и дальше – к иным мирам. Шаманка Гасала же задумала и осуществила невероятное: заставила свое племя переселиться глубоко в недра земли, в пещеры, никогда не знавшие солнечного света. Благодаря дару мага-сенсорика она отыскала пути под корнями Кзанских гор, направила своих людей к изобилующим рыбой подземными озерам, научила отличать и выращивать съедобные и осветительные грибы, вывела породы кормовых летучих мышей. Там, в первозданной тьме подземелий, куда не рисковала соваться Крылатая Смерть, народ Гасалы обрел новую жизнь.

Эти двое по-разному жили и так же умерли: Гасала – почитаемой девяностолетней старицей, в окружении детей и внуков, в созданном ей же процветающим подземном городе Гасала-Ри; Эрено едва сравнялось тридцать, и погиб он на эшафоте в окружении врагов. Но было и нечто, что роднило этих двоих: без них не было бы человечества в том виде, в каком оно дожило до этого солнечного дня. Может быть даже, что людей бы вовсе не было. Никаких, нигде. Именно поэтому – не смотря на официальное имперское название "Родина" – этот мир в разговорах чаще всего звали Эренгасом. В память о двух вождях и двух расах, чей путь начинался здесь…

А о том, что народов, населявших Эренгас, на самом деле было три, обычно предпочитали не вспоминать.

– Касс! Чего стоишь, замечтался? – оказывается, он так задумался, что не заметил приближения товарища. Виталис, видимо, прибыл к парку верхом и, оставив ездового ящера у ящеровязи, быстрым шагом нагонял Кассиана. На большой площадке перед статуей и колоннадой они были одни – местная знать не привыкла подниматься в такую рань, а рабов и простолюдинов в Парк пускали только в дни праздников.

– Я здесь раньше не бывал, – заговорил Кассиан, подождав, пока друг нагонит его. – Как-то больше держался другого конца материка, пока жил в Эренгасе.

– О, тогда тебе будет, на что посмотреть! – Виталис хлопнул его по плечу и широко зашагал вперед. – Основатели – так, ерунда, а вот там дальше в парке есть Гасала Обнаженная, и еще Императрикс Альбина в водах залива, и Фонтан Танцовщиц…

– После встречи с консулом поглядим на твоих танцовщиц, – фыркнул Кассиан. – А знаешь, Вит, мне понравились Основатели. Кто автор, не подскажешь?

– Так ты не знаешь! Это Камилл Сеарай.

– Маг-скульптор?!

– Он самый. Сумасшедший альтерик, растративший свой дар на то, чтобы тесать камни. Никогда мне этого не понять! – Виталис горячо рубанул рукой воздух и тотчас осекся.

С этим разговором они вступали на скользкую почву. Магия не была чем-то невероятным для имперской аристократии, почти любой род мог похвастаться десятком-другим сенсориков, да и пятью-шестью мнемониками тоже. Но вот альтерики, единственные истинные маги, рождались гораздо реже. Этот дар сразу открывал для обладателя, даже будь он из плебейской семьи. все двери. Аристократа-альтерика же ждало безусловно блестящее будущее, вплоть до поста понтифекса, высшей магической магистратуры. Выше понтифексов на лестнице власти находился только сам Император.

Вит, к его огромному сожалению, родился на свет вообще без какого-либо магического дара. Кассиан был альтериком. Это отпугивало от него людей даже больше, чем кольцо с синим танзанитом, ограненным в виде языка пламени – знака принадлежности к правящей династии, к роду Эренаев. В конце концов, что род?.. Потомки легендарного Эрено Освободителя всегда отличались плодовитостью, вот к примеру сейчас в семи больших мирах, входивших в Империю, насчитывалось двести семьдесят восемь человек, имевших право зваться принцем или принцессой Эренай. Сам Кассиан в очереди наследования числился сто двадцать четвертым, так что едва ли хоть раз в жизни всерьез задумался о праве на престол.

Впрочем, он и в понтифексы не рвался, а рвался – в совсем другую сторону… и это тоже было причиной некоторого отчуждения Виталиса.

Словно поняв, о чем он думает, друг нахмурился и прямо спросил:

– Ты не передумал? 

– Теперь, после стольких лет ожидания, когда мой корабль почти готов? – Кассиан улыбнулся. – Нет, Вит, не передумал. И никогда не передумаю.

– Ты все-таки был совсем мальчишкой, когда решил, – друг заговорил горячо и напористо. – Но сейчас-то, Касс? Ты – принц, ты – альтерик, ты на хорошем счету у Наследницы, и хочешь всем пожертвовать ради…

– Погоди-ка, – Кассиан даже на месте замер, – а это ты откуда взял? Про Наследницу?

– Сам знаешь, вести быстро расходятся… а, что уж там. Отец сказал.

– Консул? Так, дай угадаю – и сегодня он меня вызвал тоже за этим? Чтоб отговорить?

– Знать не знаю, – скрестил руки на груди Вит. – Пойдем уже, а то опоздаем…

Кассиан вздохнул. С момента прибытия на Эренгас его не покидало смутное чувство тревоги – и, возможно, не зря. Его решение не нравилось многим, в том числе родному отцу, а консул Литар был тому пусть не другом, но партнером и союзником. С другой стороны – а что тот может сделать? Звездные корабли и все, с ними связанное, находилось в ведении понтификата, а над ним властен только Император, и то, это как посмотреть…

Кассиан отмахнулся от тревожных мыслей и зашагал вперед.

...Он не знал и не мог знать, но с самого появления на площадке перед Парком за ним внимательно следили. В верху, в нише на архитраве колоннады, в густой тени, отбрасываемой статуей Эрено, притаились две фигуры.

– Нам нужно уходить, – прошептала одна из них. – Где-то в Парке – подземник, и он почти наверняка – сильный сенс. А ведь могут быть и другие…

– Отсюда он меня не почует. К тому же нам ведь и нужен подземник, правда?.. Пусть даже сейчас к нему не подобраться.

Они затихли, продолжая безмолвно наблюдать за Кассианом и присоединившемся к нему Виталисом. 

И все время, пока молодые люди беседовали на площади и шли сквозь нее, пылающий взгляд второго соглядатая не отрывался от стройной фигуры сто двадцать четвертого принца Империи.

***

По ту сторону колоннады была еще одна площадь – шестигранная, каждую сторону которой (кроме входа) украшал павильон, посвященный одному из миров Империи. На момент строительства парка Кхалу и Маддин еще не открыли; а малые миры, где люди не жили, а только добывали еду, руду и прочие богатства, создатели парка видимо решили не считать. Так что павильонов было пять. В другое время Кассиан бы с удовольствием задержался и обошел их все, но время поджимало, так что они с Витом сразу свернули на мощенную дорогу, уводившую от колоннады вправо, вглубь парка.

Место это нравилось принцу все больше и больше. Оно было красивым и замысловатым – не геометрическая строгость аллей, а паутина дорожек, петляющих среди густой зелени деревьев и кустарников. Дорожки то и дело выныривали на поляны, украшенные фонтаном, беседкой, скульптурой или даже небольшим домиком. Как понял Касс, зоны парка тоже делились по мирам, и друзья сейчас шли по сектору Тайсины. Потому встречавшиеся домики оказались чайными – Тайсина, самый зеленый из миров Империи, славилась своим чаем и травяными настоями.

Скульптуры в этой части парка большей частью представляли собой всяких чудищ, которыми тоже изобиловал Третий Мир. Кассиан не выдержал и все-таки задержался на минуту у изваяния лошади – именно этими существами иные горячие головы предлагали заменить привычных ездовых ящеров-гессауров. Свои резоны у них, конечно, были: ящеры, как и всякие рептилии, зависели от солнца, без него становились медлительны и ленивы, а не все миры могли похвастаться таким теплым климатом, как Эренгас. Но идея с лошадьми Кассиана как-то не убеждала. Существо, конечно, красивое… но к примеру как с такими лапами можно карабкаться? А ведь хороший ящер может даже на небольшую отвесную скалу взобраться, ты знай держись да седельный ремень потуже застегивай…

Они с Витом успели наполовину обойти здоровенную статую лошади, как вдруг внимание Кассиана привлек шелест шелков. Он повернул голову на звук и увидел легко скользящую по дорожке меж деревьев фигуру.

Длинные, в пол, одежды из струящейся ткани дымчато-синего цвета, сложная вышивка из бисера и черных блестящих каменьев, прячущая лицо плотная вуаль, сидящая на плече летучая мышь – набор примет ясно указывал на происхождение приближающегося создания. Гасалиты, дети пещер, были редкими гостями в Волатике, да вообще где-либо за пределами родного горного хребта. Подземники плохо переносили поверхность – их глаза и кожа сильно страдали от солнечного света, отсюда и полностью закрытая одежда, и вуали. Летучих мышей в качестве любимцев тоже держали именно они, хотя в последнее время это веяние начало распространяться среди имперской аристократии.

Кассиан еще успел отметить, что верхняя часть многослойного одеяния существа расшита не просто самоцветами, а морионом, черным хрусталем. Этот камень обладал двумя важными свойствами: усиливал способности магов-сенсориков, но при этом не "запоминал" ничего сам и выжигал память из всех окружающих предметов, чем очень усложнял жизнь мнемоникам. Любопытная деталь…

Пока он размышлял об этом, Вит тоже заметил приближающееся создание и шагнул вперед, приветственно склоняя голову. 

– Какая встреча! Касс, позволь тебе представить Майхэо Тейнаари из Гасала-Ри, посла Подземного Совета и почетного гостя консула. Посол – перед вами Марк Кассиан Эренай, мой товарищ, недавно прибывший с Авалона. 

– Я рад знакомству с принцем Империи, – прозвучал из-под вуали мелодичный голос. 

Изящное сложение посла Майхэо и ворох шелков сыграли с Кассианом шутку: он поначалу принял подземное чудо за девушку. Голос, однако же, явно принадлежал мужчине. Касс тотчас порадовался, что не заговорил первым – начал бы беседу с какого-нибудь комплимента "прекрасной дочери пещер" и сел бы в дипломатическую лужу.

– Вы здесь чтобы встретится с отцом? – спросил Виталис после обмена любезностями.

– Именно, – гасалит сделал изящный жест рукой, предлагая продолжить дорогу. 

Кассиан бросил последний взгляд на каменную лошадь, потом на дорожку, где топталась следовавшая за послом на некотором отдалении охрана, и в два шага нагнал спутников.

– Я не намеревался мешать вашей встрече, – между тем проговорил подземник. Выговор у него был необычным, певучим таким. – Но из Гасала-Ри ночью пришло срочное сообщение, так что я надеюсь перехватить консула, когда он повернет отсюда в Волатику.

– Отец вам всегда рад, посол. Сообщение, должно быть важное, раз ради него вы выбрались на солнцепек?

– Важное и касается разведки месторождений. Консулу новости понравятся, – Кассиан разглядел, как сверкнули под вуалью большие темные глаза. – А за неудобства с солнцем я вознагражден. Все мы, дети Гасалы, любопытны, и мне страшно хотелось посмотреть, кому предназначено то чудо, что наши мастера собирают на верфи Оми.

Кассиан едва не споткнулся от удивления, и только смог сказать:

– Быстро же разносятся новости.

– Быстро, – почему-то казалось, что подземник улыбается. – Я надеюсь вас увидеть в Оми во время схода корабля с верфи, принц. Это зрелище на которое стоит посмотреть, почти как первый взлет.

– Мы пришли! – вмешался в разговор Вит. – Но я не вижу аволы отца. Странно, он никогда не опаздывает…

Кассиан, чувствуя как колотится сердце, растревоженное словами подземника, огляделся кругом. Они вышли на очередную поляну, на сей раз очень просторную, явно рассчитанную на приземление авол. Но крылатых лодок на ней не было, ни одной, а консул должен был прибыть именно этим способом. 

Пожав плечами, Виталис повел спутников через поляну, к стоящей у дальнего края изящной двухэтажной чайной.

– Подождем внутри… интересно, что могло его задержать.

Они вошли по очереди – сын консула, посол, принц, затем охрана. Кассиан бывал в тайсинских чайных и не особо удивился виду внутренних зал заведения – аскетичных, начисто лишенных вычурной отделки, к которой тяготели во многих мирах Империи. А вот что действительно поразило, так это встретившая их рабыня-кэа. Крылатых в роли обслуги чайных Кассиан никогда не видел. Да что там, их вообще редко можно было увидеть за пределами питомников или рабских залов в богатых домах.

– Хозяин чайной купил ее за сумасшедшие деньги, – шепнул Вит, как только крылатая, проводив их в нишу с низким столиком и подушками, отошла. – Она дефективная, не может иметь детей, питомники иногда продают таких. Раб-кэа нынче редкость. Да и слухи ходят, что Сенат по наущению понтификата потребует всех кэа, находящихся в частном владении, передать питомникам. Так что в эту чайную многие ходят просто поглядеть на крыланочку. И не только поглядеть… красавица, да?

– Да, красивая… – Кассиан снял пояс с оружием, поместил на специальную подставку рядом с сидением и только после этого упал на подушки, раскинул руки.

– Что скажет посол? – Вит забавно переживал за оценку рабыни, будто картину своей работы публике показывал.

– Я стараюсь поменьше глазеть на любых наземных женщин, – отозвался гасалит, усаживая свою мышь на вторую деревянную подставку для оружия. – Потому что не знаю, как к ним подступиться. Как понять, нравишься ли ты девушке, если она не светится, когда ее ласкаешь?!

– Так это правда?! – Виталис аж подскочил. – Что гасалиты, ну, светятся во время соития?!

– Чистая правда, но не только во время соития – от любого сильного удовольствия.

Майхэо договорил и наконец-то сбросил покрывало, а потом откинул с лица вуаль. Кассиан с любопытством взглянул на подземника – прежде он никогда не видел их с открытыми лицами и так близко. Принц знал, что когда-то предки Майхэо были обычными людьми. Но жизнь в пещерах изменила их, причем, как установили исследователи-мнемоники, всего за несколько поколений. Считалось, что тому виной – особый магический фон в подземельях Кзанского хребта, а еще грибы, которые гасалиты много употребляли в пищу. Кассиан часто слышал, как изумлялись по этому поводу те, кто бывал в пещерах Кзана: дескать, даже кэа можно бы спутать с человеком, если как-то спрятать крылья, а вот дети Гасалы, даром что ближайшая родня эренитам, а не похожи совершенно.

И действительно – не обладая никакими фантастическими чертами вроде звериных рогов или носа летучей мыши, лицо посла Майхэо, тем не менее, было отчетливо нечеловеческим. Что-то такое сквозило в каждой его черте: глаза чуть больше, нос чуть площе, скулы чуть резче и будто бы иначе расположены. Вроде и малость, но, складываясь в одну картинку, все это создавало странное ощущение чуждости. 

Кожа гасалита была неестественно бледной, какой, наверное, и полагается быть коже существа, никогда не знавшего солнца. Ее покрывали странные узоры – что-то вроде россыпи перламутровых чешуек, пересекающей переносицу и пускающей отростки к скулам и вискам. Кассиан знал, что это – место скопления терморецепторов, что-то вроде еще одного органа чувств, помогавшего подземникам ориентироваться в темноте. Этот естественный узор искусно дополнялся рукотворным – не то татуировкой, не то просто рисунком на коже, замысловатым и изящным. Волосы гасалита были длинными и иссиня-черными, заплетенными во множество кос – вещь, невозможная для мужчины в Империи! Но еще удивительнее были глаза: большие, раскосые, с радужкой чистого и глубокого темно-зеленого цвета. Смотришь и будто в морскую бездну погружаешься. 

А еще Кассиана поразило, каким юным казался посол – на вид тому можно было дать лет двадцать. Едва ли, правда, стоило определять возраст подземника по внешности – кто их знает, может, у них все обстоит иначе…

– В который раз поражаюсь, насколько верно у вас в Гасала-Ри дают прозвища, – заговорил Вит, перед которым рабыня уже выставляла вереницу пиал с разными видами варенья.

– Я, однако, свое искренне ненавижу.

– О чем разговор? – заинтересовался Кассиан. В их нише запахло пряно-душистыми травами – рабы спешили порадовать знатных гостей лучшим чаем заведения.

– "Тейнаари" на гасте значит "Озерноокий", – усмехнулся Вит.

– О! И что плохого в этом прозвище?

– Смысл коверкается переводом, – вздохнул Майхэо. – "Озеро" для детей Гасалы и "озеро" для вас, сынов Эрено – понятия очень разные. Для моих предков, решивших скрыться от Крылатой Смерти в подземельях, озера были всем. Они давали воду чтобы пить, рыбу чтобы есть. Все наши первые поселения льнули к пещерным озерам, черпали жизнь из них. Поэтому, когда мои люди называют меня "Озернооким", они хотят сказать, что мои глаза всегда смотрят туда, где гасалитов ждет удача и изобилие. Так что никакой поэтики тут нет – для эренитов мое имя должно было бы звучать как "Высматривающий Выгоду". Жаль, я не догадался так представиться, когда только прибыл в Волатику!

Кассиан улыбнулся – он любил узнавать такие вот любопытные детали о жизни чужаков и их языке. И не преминул заметить:

– Это хороший смысл. Но разве стоит осуждать нас, наземных невежд, за то что мы усматриваем в словах что-то свое? Наши поэты сравнили бы с озером те глаза, в которые приятно смотреть – и вам это вполне подходит, посол.

Гасалит чуть улыбнулся, оставаясь, впрочем, все таким же чуждым и непроницаемым. А Кассиан, уже договорив, мысленно себя обругал – он плохо чувствовал ту грань, за которой простая вежливость и выражение приязни в адрес другого мужчины могли показаться чем-то… недопустимым. Для сильных сенсориков же, каким почти наверняка являлся гасалит, этой грани не существовало вовсе – чувства и желания окружающих они умели читать, как свои.

Как принц Империи, Марк Кассиан Эренай не мог позволить, чтобы о нем начали ходить слухи такого рода. Он и так едва не навлек на себя беду несколько лет назад… по иронии судьбы – именно здесь, в Эренгасе, пусть и случилось все на другом краю континента. 

Но об этом точно не стоило вспоминать – ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

Они успели распить по одной пиале ароматного чая, прежде чем шум садящейся аволы сообщил о прибытии консула. Спустя пару минут он и сам появился на пороге чайной в сопровождении охраны и секретаря. 

...И не нужен был никакой дар сенсорика, чтобы взглянуть в лицо консула и понять – стряслось что-то очень плохое.

***

Гай Эмилиан Литар, консул Эренгаса и отец Виталиса, был хорошо знаком Кассиану. Властный, решительный, но всегда немного суетливый, консул нравился принцу – он неизменно тепло приветствовал друзей единственного сына и снисходительно относился к дуростям, которые им случалось выкидывать по молодости. Кассиан помнил консула улыбающимся и расслабленным, помнил озабоченным и даже сердитым – но таким как сейчас, он не видел его никогда. Гай Эмилиан был мрачен и собран, а во взгляде, который он при приветствии бросил на Кассиана, читалось что-то и вовсе странное, непонятное.

– Я задержался. Приношу извинения, – консул сел на подушки рядом с сыном и вдруг резко обернулся на замершую у столика рабыню-кэа: – Пошла прочь. Здесь должен найтись человек чтоб обслужить нас.

– Господин! – рабыня глядела непонимающе, с какой-то наивной обидой, но приказ выполнила и спешно удалилась. Кассиан, сам удивленный вспышкой консула, успел заметить, как сузились глаза гасалита.

Но тут консул снова завладел его вниманием, обведя всех присутствующих мрачным взглядом.

– Думаю, стоит сообщить вам новости. Объявился Чернокрылый. Здесь, в Волатике.

Кассиан похолодел.

Есть вещи от которых не сбежать. Не уйти. Никуда и никогда.

Тягостное молчание повисло на мгновение, затем Виталис спросил:

– Жертвы есть?

– А как же! – консул раздраженно усмехнулся. – Мастер-мнемоник, четыре сенса и два альтерика-ученика. Об охране даже не говорю. Бич Магов верен себе.

Консул огляделся, будто проверяя, не подслушивает ли кто (хотя за этим и так следила охрана), и продолжил:

– Все произошло в Девии, это городок на берегу в полудне пути от Волатики. Кай и его свора объявились из ниоткуда и убили мастера-мнемоника прямо в его доме, после чего ушли в дюны. При Девии находится лагерь волатийского легиона, а его командир молод и очень самонадеян. Узнав об убийстве, он отрядил две аволы на поиски, посадив в каждую по паре сенсориков, чтобы те обнаружили беглецов. Объяснить, что было дальше?

– Чтобы обычный сенсорик почуял кого-то на земле, авола должна лететь низко, – негромко произнес гасалит.

– Именно так, – консул, казалось, помрачнел еще больше. – Мы давно знаем, что со сворой Чернокрылого ходит как минимум один неординарно сильный сенсорик, и он же, по всей видимости, прекрасный стрелок. Аволы летели низко, так что он смог сбить их, подстрелив рулевых. К месту крушения подоспела остальная шайка, и со всеми выжившими жестоко расправились. Невероятная беспечность, приведшая к ужасной трагедии.

– Как это всегда и бывает с Чернокрылым, – мрачно заметил Вит. – Он слишком умен для кэа, забери их всех Тварь! Всегда бьет по больным местам, как будто видит их лучше нас.

– Он бежал с Маяка давно и успел изучить нас. – покачал головой консул. – Это не обычный кэа-раб, а опытный убийца, снедаемый ненавистью к эренитам...

– Особенно к магам, – посол Майхэо задумчиво перебирал четки, составленные из множества камней разного вида и формы. – Но, консул, вы сказали, с ним ходит сенсорик. Кэа ведь не бывают магами!

– Разумеется. Сенсорик Чернокрылого – не кэа. Мы пока не знаем, кто он – но скорее всего, эренит-ренегат.

– Или не эренит, – пробормотал Виталис под нос, но подземник его услышал.

– Все возможно, – Майхэо говорил все так же ровно и негромко. – Но для кого-то из моих сородичей жизнь среди соратников Кая Чернокрылого была бы затруднительна. Они всегда в движении, в бегах, а нам трудно переживать любые нагрузки на поверхности. Одна мысль о броске через дюны, о котором вы рассказали, приводит меня в ужас.

– Мы знаем, как вы "любите" солнце и открытые пространства, посол, – консул впервые за время встречи чуть улыбнулся. – Но я завел этот разговор вот зачем: раньше Кай и его свора никогда не подходили так близко к Волатике, а значит, нам всем здесь надлежит быть осторожнее. Да, посол, и вам тоже – доселе кэа не трогали ваших сородичей, но Кай, как ни прискорбно это признавать, действительно умен. Рано или поздно он может дойти до мысли, что политическая провокация – лучший способ нанесения вреда Империи, чем единичные убийства аристократии и магов. Смерть посла Подземного Совета могла бы послужить такой провокацией, так что я настоятельно прошу вас усилить охрану. Сын, тебе я сам назначу телохранителей, и не вздумай спорить. Но главное – Кассиан. Ты – лакомая добыча для Чернокрылого. Маг и принц Империи. Знаю, ты не любишь ходить с охраной, но здесь особый случай – Кай и его сообщники привычны к убийству магов, и твоего дара может оказаться недостаточно для защиты.

– Я ваш гость, консул, и прислушаюсь к совету, – согласился Кассиан, горько усмехаясь про себя. Если бы они знали!

– Вот и хорошо, – консул кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. – Я намерен положить конец бесчинствам Чернокрылого и брошу на это все силы. Слыханное ли дело – чтобы какой-то беглый раб-кэа столько лет угрожал гражданам Империи! Но, пожалуй, хватит об этом. Кассиан, у меня разговор к тебе. Ты не против прогуляться немного?

"Началось, – подумал принц, поднимаясь. Виталис, меж тем, занял подземника разговором о конструкции авол. – Что же вам от меня нужно?.."

Они с консулом вышли наружу и углубились в паутину дорожек. Что странно – охрана за ними не последовала.

– Весь этот район парка оцеплен по моему приказу, так что и мышь не проскользнет, – сказал консул, заметив удивление Кассиана. – Мне не хотелось, чтобы нам мешали.

– Я вас слушаю, консул, – Кассиану не терпелось узнать, зачем его вызвали сюда, но его собеседник не торопился начать разговор. Мрачность консула прошла, уступив место привычной суетливости и непривычной нервозности.

– Сейчас для всей Империи наступили особые времена, – наконец начал он, глядя мимо Кассиана. – И ты понимаешь, о чем я. Император… очень стар, и уже несколько лет не уделяет должного времени правлению. Как бы ни была велика наша вера в Сенат, без зоркого ума и властной руки, направляющей его дела, многие вещи начинают приходить в негодность. В такое время, как никогда, стоит держаться за людей, которым доверяешь. 

– Доверие – большая ценность, в это время или в другое, – нейтрально ответил Кассиан. Кое-что он понял, например секретность, которой окружил их разговор консул. Намекать, пусть и совсем вскользь, что Император болен, дряхл и едва справляется с обязанностями, было опасно. Особенно когда ты – консул богатого и спокойного (если не считать отдельных кэа-повстанцев…) Эренгаса, и на твой пост кто только не зарится.

– Я рад, что ты это понимаешь… – собеседник принца ненадолго замолчал, и вдруг заговорил совсем про другое: – Через неделю в Волатику прибывает понтифекс Эренай.

– Дядя Силан?! – изумленно воскликнул Кассиан.

Он поддерживал теплые отношения со многими родственниками, но здесь крылось нечто особое. Одно дело – просто дяди да кузены, пусть и любимые, а другое – человек, раскрывший твой дар. Кассиан помнил этот момент очень хорошо, хотя ему тогда и трех лет не сравнялось: бархатные сумерки Авалона, каменные плиты во дворе столичного дома – теплые, хорошо прогретые за день солнцем… Вкусный запах из окна большой кухни, разноцветные огни в ветвях деревьев, и его – высокого незнакомца с синими-синими глазами, которого мать и отец велели называть "дядей". Человек подходит близко, опускается на одно колено и небрежно бросает сидящему на камнях Кассиану подарок – игрушку, узел свитых плотно-плотно и замкнутых самих на себя магических потоков. Маленький принц с восторгом хватает это яркое переливающееся нечто и с упоением трехлетки начинает курочить, раздирать, разбирать на части. Родители смотрят на сцену озадаченно, а Кассиан и не подозревает, что их так изумило. Он еще не умеет отделять то, что видит и чувствует даром, от того, что доступно восприятию простых смертных, и не отличает брошенный незнакомцем клубок силы от других своих игрушек.

Зато новоявленному дяде, Луцию Силану Эренаю, в те годы пока еще не понтифексу, все понятно. Он улыбается так редко посещающей точеное лицо искренней улыбкой и, слегка потрепав племянника по макушке, поднимается на ноги.

– В роду Эрено появился еще один альтерик, – объявляет он, и тут-то недоумение родителей сменяется ликованием.

Кассиан вздохнул, вспоминая ту давнюю сцену. Как же долго он, дурак, не понимал, что его дар служит подкормкой разрастающемуся пожару честолюбия отца. Марк Дентер Эренай мечтал упрочить положение их ветви рода и получить как можно больше власти самому. К несчастью, сам он был всего лишь мнемоником, причем очень посредственным, так что сын-альтерик оказался просто подарком небес. Отец отчаянно хотел пропихнуть Кассиана в понтификат и был готов ради этого, кажется, на все – на любые интриги и подлости. До сих пор мерзко было вспоминать их последний серьезный разговор – сколько же всего повылазило наружу…

Кассиан вынырнул из воспоминаний резко – понял, что консул смотрит на него цепким, внимательным взглядом.

– Твой дядя – великий человек, Кассиан, – наконец произнес тот. – Великий… и безжалостный.

Безжалостный?! Что хочет сказать этим консул?.. Но тот уже продолжал:

– Цель приезда понтифекса мне не известна, но одно могу поведать тебе: волею Сената и Императора Силан Эренай был наделен высшим империем.

И вот после этих слов Кассиан, наконец-то, понял.

Высший империй – особые полномочия, которыми Сенат и Император могли наделить человека, фактически ставя его выше консула и всех прочих магистратов одного из миров-провинций. Эта практика использовалась крайне редко. Обычно необходимость в ней возникала, только если на территории действия происходило нечто катастрофическое… или если Сенат и Император были очень, очень недовольны одним из консулов. Империй в таком случае вручался лицу, назначенному провести расследование деятельности провинившегося магистрата. Обладатель империя должен был быть готов к любым поворотам такого расследования, вплоть до подавления мятежа. 

Зная все это, нетрудно было понять, о чем думал сейчас консул Эмилиан Литар. В приезде понтифекса, получившего высший империй, ему виделась угроза собственной власти. Понял Кассиан и другое – его вызвали на этот разговор не просто так. Консул опасался Силана Эреная и того, что надвигалось вместе с ним, и потому… искал покровительства принца.

Думать так было дико. Кассиан не понаслышке знал, каковы на вид просители, алчущие твоего расположения, но впервые видел подобный – едва ли не заискивающий! – взгляд у человека столь влиятельного и уважаемого, как Эмилиан Литар. Обычно все было наоборот – отец Вита смотрел на друзей сына тепло и эдак снисходительно, дескать, вижу вас, сорванцов, насквозь! Но судьба поворачивалась столь причудливо… Консул ведь был прав: Империю штормило, скорый уход владыки грозил многим его подданным большими переменами. И хотя последняя воля Императора еще не была оглашена, во всех уголках страны уже знали, кому завещан Белоснежный Венец. Не даром молва уже второй год как звала Ларцию Эренай не иначе как Наследницей...

По иронии судьбы Кассиан, сто двадцать четвертый принц Империи, никогда не рвавшийся к трону и власти, был разом другом детства принцессы Ларции и учеником понтифекса Силана, одним из его любимцев. Неудивительно, что консул решил обратится к нему... но в каком же он, должно быть, отчаянии!

– Силан Эренай не использует свою власть и доверие Сената ради мелочных интриг, – ровным голосом заметил принц. Сказанное было правдой; Кассиан не верил, что его дядя стал бы заниматься такими вещами, как замена неугодного кому-то консула другим. Однако слова принца несли и другой смысл. Кассиан отлично усвоил зарок, который всем представителям рода Эренай вбивался в головы с детства: "Никогда не играй против семьи". Друг с другом родственнички могли грызться как угодно жестоко, но во всех делах с участием третей стороны Эренаи выступали единым фронтом. Потому, видно, династия и смогла так долго продержаться у власти. И как бы хорошо не относился Кассиан к Эмилиану Литару, он не мог обещать тому поддержку, не поговорив сначала с дядей. Если окажется, что консул в чем-то виноват перед Империей и Императором... забери меня Тварь, как же не хочется так думать! Разве можно отказать в помощи отцу товарища, которого знаешь с детских лет? Что ж, в любом случае нужно сначала встретится с дядей и узнать в чем дело. А после уже терзаться, если будет о чем.

– Я ценю вашу дружбу, консул, и уважаю заветы моей семьи. Надеюсь вскоре повидать дядю и сообщить вам обнадеживающие известия.

Кажется, Эмилиана его ответ устроил, либо же консул решил не настаивать. Они поговорили еще о чем-то, больше не касаясь серьезных тем, а затем вернулись к Виталису и послу гасалитов. Консул, сославшись на дела, вскоре отбыл, забрав с собой подземника. Кассиан не мог не отметить, какой внимательный взгляд бросил ему на прощание посол Майхэо. Но что сквозило в этом взгляде? Он не мог прочесть. Для того, верно, нужно было быть сенсориком...

В молчании они с Витом распили еще по пиале чая. И Кассиан, вспоминая все что услышал и узнал за этот день, думал, что этот его визит в Эренгас будет очень непростым. 

***

Легкая стремительная авола поднялась с поляны у чайной и, набирая высоту, понеслась прочь от парка. Соглядатаи, скрывавшиеся в нише на колоннаде, проводили ее внимательными взглядами.

– Консул и принц Империи ведут тайные разговоры, – усмехнулся один из них. – И маленький подземник, всегда держащий нос по ветру, тоже тут как тут.

– Что-то затевается...

– Что? Ответь мне.

– Тише-тише. Даже самые сильные сенсы могут читать чувства, но не мысли. 

– Я помню. Но хоть что-то ты можешь мне сказать? 

– Консул взвинчен и напуган. Принц взволнован и терзается чем-то. Подземника я читать не могу, но скажу тебе кое-что про его охрану.

– А с ней-то что?..

– Все четыре телохранителя посла – маги-мнемоники, и очень, очень сильные. Даже представить не могу, зачем кому-то набирать в охрану мнемоников. Здесь что-то нечисто. Нам дорого встанет дело с этим подземником, помяни мое слово, Чернокрылый.

Глава Вторая

Высоки вершины у Кзанских гор, да белы на них ледники. Глубоко уходят корни у гор, и омывают их воды, не знавшие света. Стой крепко, гора, теки вольно, река – где пройдет вода, там пройдем и мы. Как было от века. Как будет в веках.

Мать-Гасала, услышь слова мои – напои своей мудростью, обогрей теплом. Поддержи и не дай оступиться во тьме, ибо страшен мой путь и некому разделить его. Встреть меня у воды и за руку введи в нее. Где пройдет вода, там пройду и я. Волею Матери, да свершится!

Майхэо Озерноокий, посол Подземного Совета, глядел в густой сумрак за окном и шептал про себя слова древнего заговора. А там, снаружи, одуряюще пахло созревшим инжиром и отцветающими розами, да легкой горчинкой отдавался в воздухе запах недалекого моря. Волатика, город имперских патрициев, краса и гордость Эренгаса, купалась в мягких летних сумерках, ожидая появления первых звезд. 

Посольство гасалитов расположилось среди садов и холмов в северной части полиса. Почти на задворках, но место выбрали не случайно. Здесь, в чужом мире поверхности, детям Гасалы приходилось мириться с обостряющейся до болезненности чувствительностью кожи, глаз и… дара сенсорика. Май помнил, как объясняла это Мирта: у себя в Кзане они привыкают к постоянному магическому излучению из недр, и без его давления органы чувств будто дуреют. Многим сенсорикам из-за этого тяжело находиться в больших скоплениях людей, слишком уж много от них шума. Потому для посольства и выбрали уединенное место (ну, насколько оно могло быть уединенным в черте города).

Самому Маю люди не слишком мешали. Уже два года он занимал должность посла, два года жил в Волатике, лишь изредка наведываясь в родные края. Сложно было не обуздать собственную силу за это время. Неудобства плоти тяготили больше: даже те легчайшие шелка, из которых шилась его одежда, за день доводили кожу до странного раздраженно-возбужденного состояния, которое не снималось никакими мазями. И это у него, подземного бродяги и охотника, привыкшего неделями ползать по холодным пещерам! Дома он носил обычную грубоватую одежду из кожи и меха мышуров, а здесь вынужден был кутаться в шелка, что та куколка. Просто немыслимо. 

Мысли о доме резанули привычной тоской. Бросить бы все, да вернуться туда – в уютный прохладный сумрак, в страну гулкого эха, сталактитовых рощ, узких извилистых ходов и чудовищных каверн. Туда, где друг друга понимают без слов, одним лишь даром, где ласка отзывается светом, где под сводами пещер Великой Цепи в дни праздника Саирган тысячей голосов звучат песни и смех гасалитов. 

Но нельзя. Нельзя. Так решила судьба, что детям Гасалы приходится жить бок о бок с ненасытным хищным зверем – Империей Эрено. И только благодаря мудрости Подземного Совета и усилиям предшественников Мая этот зверь пока не растерзал народ пещер. Ради того, чтобы мужчинам-гасалитам никогда не обрезали косы, а женщин не превратили в бессловесные игрушки, Майхэо Тейнаари будет кутаться в шелка, жариться под злым солнцем и изображать из себя изнеженную куклу. Ах, если б опасности посольской жизни заключались только в этом!

Май смотрел на город за окном, ощущал его пульс всей мощью своего дара и думал снова и снова: ему никогда не понять, что за чувство вызывает Империя Эрено. Восхищение? Отвращение? То и другое в равной степени? Как же так вышло, как вышло, что великая нация, открывшая дорогу к иным мирам, добившаяся невероятных успехов в магической науке, одновременно являла собой столь уродливое прожорливое чудовище? Эрениты верили в Тварь – ужасное создание, таящееся у Корней Сущего и пожирающее все его помаленьку. Послу Гасала-Ри часто казалось, что этот образ – сумма всех их страхов, отражение самих себя. 

Днем ранее Май ехал в носилках (еще одна гадость, с которой приходится мириться – повозка, которую носят люди, вот ведь!) на прием к супруге претора Эренгаса, точно так же наблюдая вечернюю Волатику. Дар сенсорика разливался широко окрест, позволяя ему воспринимать происходящее в нескольких кварталах вокруг. Город был таким же, как и всегда... таким, каким юный гасалит привык его видеть. Здесь изумительной красоты статуи взирали с пьедесталов на суету вокруг, и нищие голодные дети плебеев просили милостыню у их подножия. На ярко освещенном в любое время суток Форуме ораторы произносили гневные речи, обличая жадность власти и распутство молодежи – а после, скрыв лица масками, устремлялись в недалекий квартал Луцерны: сорить деньгами и предаваться похоти с покорно изображающими страсть девицами, да и юношами тоже.

На пяти– и шестигранных площадях шумели мраморные фонтаны; к ним выходили стирать белье горожанки. Половина из них были так бедны, что не могли позволить себе больше одного набора одежд: они приходили стирать в сумраке, кутаясь в истрепанные плащи, в надежде что единственное платье к утру просохнет. Но даже эти полунищенки были так горды – или, скорее, себялюбивы – что смотрели на мир свысока. Вот мелькнет в окне белокаменного дворца рабыня-кэа, или заторопится по улице раб из числа покоренных иномирцев – и прачки аж надуются от гордости. Ведь они – настоящие, свободные люди, последователи самого Эрено, а все прочие – пф!

Сидя в темном ящике носилок, Май чувствовал все – как горюет о дыре в платье прачка у фонтана, как в квартале от нее под клиентом кричит уличная девка, как украдкой глядит на мальчишку-попрошайку патриций, совсем недавно, надо думать, осуждавший с приятелями на Форуме порок мужеложества и "мужчин, забывших что они мужчины". Стражник берет взятку у торговца, его напарник рассеян и влюблен – судя по привкусу горечи в бурлящем котле чувства, в чужую жену или девушку знатного рода. В доме на углу магесса-мнемоникс пытается считать что-то из небольшого камня. У ног ее дремлет раб. Май конечно не может знать точно, он не видит сквозь стены, только чувствует, ощущает – обрывки чужих эмоций, свойства и связи вещей. И все же он уверен, что это раб – научился вычленять эту задавленную смирность, покорность, которую никогда не видел ни у одного из детей Гасалы там, дома... Эта печать не оставляет рабов даже во сне. Что тебе снится, несчастный? Родной мир и дом, из которого тебя выволокли легионеры Империи? Разве не чудо это – встретить мыслящих, чувствующих существ через бездны и бездны от родного мира? Почему же, гордые сыны Эрено, вы знаете лишь один способ обхождения с другими разумными – швырнуть их на колени и заковать в цепи?

Но носилки ползут дальше, мнемоникс и ее раб остаются позади, и Май чувствует другое. В толпе юноша и девушка украдкой касаются друг друга руками, и обоих пьянит это прикосновение. Неподалеку в дома альтерик – судя по всему ребенок – учится волшбе, и чувства его яркие, отчаянно-радостные. Стайкой бегут откуда-то девушки-подруги, полные юной жизни и нежности к миру и друг к другу. Волатика, Волатика, город мечты, город отчаяния – в тебе живет все, что я люблю и ненавижу в наземном мире.

В последнее время Мая то и дело стало посещать странное чувство – будто он не живет, а только наблюдает за жизнью, смотрит из темноты на печали и радости других. Так было во время той поездки по городу, так было потом, на приеме супруги претора. Посол скользил среди гостей, не поднимая вуали, ловя даром обрывки чувств, а острым слухом – разговоров. Праздность, веселье, зависть, азарт, резко бьет направленной злобой откуда-то… Май скосил глаза, и – ха! так и есть! – гасалита провожал недовольным взглядом никто иной, как Гней Фирмин Доринай. Патриций до мозга и костей, представитель одного из высших родов Империи, соперник консула Литара и, по слухам (которые пора бы проверить!) – один из недовольных выбором Императора, проще говоря – противник Наследницы. Дородный мужчина утесом возвышался среди толпы, а рядом переминался с ноги на ногу такой же рослый сын да стояли, скромно опустив глаза, жена и две дочери.

Тенакс Доринай относился к рьяным консерваторам, и все гасалиты скопом (а их посол – особенно) стояли ему поперек горла. Мол, что это такое – спят все со всеми, не имеют над собой ни царя, ни Императора, баб ни в чем не ограничивают, мужчинам дозволяют растить волосы в пол и рядиться в шелка как куртизанкам. Взять бы их всех да вытрясти из нор, да принудить жить, как положено человеку. А еще лучше – в цепи!

Патриций не заговаривал об этом прямо (по крайней мере – в присутствии Мая), но зато любил разразиться речью о ценности традиций, о пагубных веяниях, развращающих молодежь, и о том как он, Фирмин Доринай, держит свою семью в строгости, дабы не допустить подобного. Как раз на середине речи о внешнем благообразии и том, как должен выглядеть мужчина-эренит, в зал вошел Кассиан Эренай. Май еще в первую встречу – там, в парке – отметил, что принц игнорирует имперскую моду и носит одежду, напоминающую форму кибернетов или легионеров из самых диких миров: свободные штаны и плотно облегающую тело куртку с металлическими застежками. На прием он оделся так же, разве что на этот раз наряд был выполнен из более дорогой и ярче окрашенной ткани. Светлые волосы чуть ниже плеч, небрежно стянутые шнуром в "хвост", булавка с маленькой капелькой лабрадорита в воротнике да перстень со знаком Эренаев довершали образ. Май впервые задумался тогда: уж не вызовом ли устоям и рутинной целесообразности продиктован внешний вид принца? Слухи не врали – сын Дентера Эреная прибыл в Эренгас, чтобы принять командование новым звездным кораблем, который спроектировали для Империи дети пещер. И только человек, ничего не смыслящий в магической науке, мог счесть такую новость незначимой. 

Ритуал, с помощью которого альтерики связывали кибернета с его кораблем, до странности походил на тот, что проводился над кэа – донорами Маяков. Он, фактически, делал человека и машину единым целым. Кибернеты – живые души кораблей, но платить за право полета приходится огромную цену. Как душа не живет без тела, так и рулевой не может долго жить вне своего корабля. Причем с каждым годом, прошедшим с момента ритуала, этот промежуток все уменьшался, а потом и вовсе сходил на нет. Участь кибернета, лишенного корабля и полетов, была ужасна – безумие и смерть ждали его. Кроме того, рулевые теряли способность иметь детей, потому понтификат и не допускал к этой должности женщин. И это еще не все! Ритуал полностью пожирал магический дар, превращал в обычного человека – а для любого мага это невыносимо. Потому в кибернеты издавна шли альтерки из беднейших плебейских семей, желающие быстро возвысится и разбогатеть, либо те, чей дар был очень слабым, едва выраженным – у них просто не было другого выхода. Кассиан Эренай, как не сложно догадаться, не относился ни к первой категории, ни ко второй. Потому его решение посвятить жизнь полетам здорово взбаламутило высший свет Империи. 

Одним словом, Кассиан что видом, что делами мало соответствовал тому идеалу, который рисовал в своей речи тенакс Доринай. Май едва не рассмеялся в голос, увидев, как "оратор" поперхнулся при виде принца. В нем явно боролись две эмоции: возмущение отступлением от традиций и благоговение перед кровью Эрено, вшитое людям Империи куда-то в самое естество. Интересно, что сказал бы благородный Фирмин, узнай он, что его тихая супруга тайком поедала Кассиана глазами и представляла себе… судя по той буре чувств, которую улавливал Май, нечто вроде "он и она встретились в темной нише вдали от глаз прочих гостей, и принц уверенно и неотвратимо принялся ласкать ее левую…" Ха! Кажется, и сын патриция, этот воспитанный в строгости образец чтящего традиции эренита, воображал себе нечто подобное.

Маю нужно было бы еще раз поговорить с Кассианом, а еще лучше – завести приятельство. Но показывать столь явный интерес было опасно, он и так здорово рисковал, "случайно" встретившись с Виталисом Литаром и принцем в парке. Желание свести знакомство с представителем правящего рода едва ли кого-то удивит, но если хоть один человек поймет, что послу Майхэо известно о тайных планах всемогущего понтифекса Силана… а принц ведь явно занимает в планах дяди особое место… словом, если хоть кто-то догадается, Мая ждет большая беда. И хорошо, если он просто сложит собственную дурную голову, а не подставит Совет и всех гасалитов.

Так что, не желая рисковать, он только поприветствовал принца и затаился, не пытаясь напроситься на разговор и втайне надеясь, что Кассиан подойдет сам. Но тот не подошел. Забавно все же… принц напоминал Маю кристалл мориона – не внешностью, конечно, эренит был светловолос и светлоглаз и совсем не похож на дядю, которому сравнение с темным камнем пошло бы больше. Но черный хрусталь будит способности сенсориков, при этом оставаясь внутри пустым, беспамятным. Так же и Кассиан – рождал вокруг себя бурю чувств и событий, едва ли полностью осознавая это. Его приезд в Эренгас грозил обернуться грозой, поворотным моментом долгой темной истории, но кажется немногие догадывались о том… что не мешало им вожделеть, завидовать, негодовать. Интересно все-таки, рискнут жена или сыночек тенакса Дориная подобраться к объекту своих страстных мечтаний? Тогда, на приеме, не рискнули, но все может измениться – Кассиану Эренаю еще долго гостить в Волатике.

Вздохнув, Май вынырнул из воспоминаний. Его ждало немало дел. Зверь Империи не дремлет, и чтобы усмирить и ослабить его, одному маленькому гасалиту придется вертеться ужом, по возможности не дав себя растерзать. Скоро-скоро к нам прибудет незабвенный понтифекс Силан, и вот тогда-то игра начнется по-настоящему. Но Май должен выстоять, ради гор и пещер, подземных озер и их народа должен. А значит – сможет.

Где пройдет вода, там пройду и я.

В отдалении полыхнула молния. Волатика готовилась встретить ползущую с моря грозу. Посол Майхэо стоял у окна, глядя на замерший город огромными темными глазами. И подземная тьма – тысячелетняя, тысячеглавая, тысячеглазая – смотрела на мир вместе с ним.

***

Когда приходит гроза, все не так. Все становится иным, все меняется.

Когда приходит гроза – память прогнать все сложнее. И ты помнишь. Помнишь. И снова болят, ах, если б вы знали как болят, как нестерпимо болят крылья...

Когда – вот так. Когда тьма, дождь по крыше и молнии – одна за одной, одна за одной.

В детстве он боялся грозы до дрожи – единственный из всего выводка, ведь братьев и остальную стаю грохот грома и проблески молний только веселили. 

В том просторном, выдолбленном в скале помещении, где их всех держали, не было настоящих окон – только ряд узких бойниц под потолком. А ведь хватило бы и дня работы одного альтерика, чтобы пробить в камне настоящие окна: дать живущим в искусственной пещере детям и их няньке больше света, больше воздуха, больше неба. Никто, конечно, не боялся, что кэа улетят – всем им с рождения подрезали сухожилия на крыльях так, что их было толком не развернуть. Но хозяевам не было дела до удобств живого топлива, потому они и жили так, как жили – в перегороженной решетками пещере, в вечном полумраке. 

Ряд бойниц и чуть-чуть синевы в них днем, а ночью можно увидеть круглый бок луны, если повезет. "Это летит богиня Астарта, –говорила матушка Иэра, – закрой глаза и попроси ее подарить тебе хороший сон, Кай". Он верил тогда и совсем не верил сейчас. Жизнью кэа, без сомнения, управлял бог – но не среброволосая Астарта, не ее брат, сияющий Баал и не кто-то еще из рассказов Иэры. Их бог жил совсем рядом, отсветы его проникали сквозь бойницы и по ночам плясали на стенах пещеры. То были синие отсветы, синие как небо – их рождало пламя выстроенного перед скалой Маяка. Чем был Маяк для них? Началом и концом, остовом их жизней, дверью из ниоткуда в никуда. Неизбежностью.

Кэа жили, днем и ночью видя рядом с собой отблески того пламени, что должно было пожрать каждого из них.

Но все менялось, когда приходила гроза. Ветер выл так страшно, дождь хлестал так сильно, гром гремел так яростно и громко – будто что-то ужасное и огромное рвалось снаружи в маленький мирок пещеры. И вспышки молний – пусть на миг – перекрывали своей ослепительной яркостью пламя Маяка. Гроза, казалось, была сильнее.

И Кай боялся ее. Боялся. И тогда матушка Иэра подходила и обнимала его своими огромными мягкими крыльями, смыкала их вокруг, защищая от дождя и света молний. И он в ответ вцеплялся в нее, обвивал колени своими крошечными детскими крылышками и мог полночи вот так простоять – спрятавшись от мира и не смея поднять головы.

Странно и нелепо, что сильнее всего мы боимся вовсе не того, что на самом деле может причинить вред. Чем была гроза в сравнении с огнем Маяка и магами, что зажгли огонь? Ничем. Но он тогда слишком редко видел магов и еще не понимал, что они такое и какую угрозу несут.

Когда Каю исполнилось десять, его забрали из пещеры, которую он привык считать домом. Он не удивился – дети жили с Иэрой только до этого возраста, потом их переводили к другим взрослым. Глупый, он так ждал этого дня! Хотелось найти старых друзей, которых перевели во взрослые пещеры раньше, познакомиться с кем-то новым и увидеть, наконец, своих отца и Первую Матушку. Кай совсем не помнил ее (матери позволяли оставаться с ребенком только в период кормления грудью, после их разлучали) и очень хотел разыскать. Он не знал еще, что его отец давно сгорел в синем пламени Маяка, а мать ему не увидеть, ведь мужчин и женщин держат раздельно, сводя вместе пары только для зачатия потомства. Не знал и горько жалел потом, что даже не обнял на прощание Иэру. Она молча смотрела вслед ему и двоим его братьям, когда их уводили, а Кай даже не понимал тогда, что видит ее в последний раз.

Он часто вспоминал этот миг позже и пытался пройти его, встав на место женщины, которая его воспитала. Уже будучи взрослым, он понял, осознал однажды – Иэра вырастила много поколений кэа в той пещере, когда-то давно она могла точно так же провожать в никуда его отца. Она жила год за годом, а ее воспитанники уходили. И глядя на синие отсветы пламени на стенах, она всегда знала: это горят и корчатся от боли души тех, кто ей дорог.

Как же ты смогла остаться такой, какой я тебя помню, Матушка? Ты была с нами каждый день, учила всему что знала, никогда не отмахивалась от тысячи вопросов "А почему…?!", и улыбалась – редко, но улыбалась! – такой улыбкой, что каждый из нас ради нее готов был на все. Даже перестать беситься и разносить пещеру по камушкам. Ты придумывала сотни историй для нас. Вечером мы садились кружком, расправляя крылья на сколько получалось и смыкая их друг с другом, так, чтоб образовать еще один круг – стену, отделявшую нас от всего мира. Мы садились, ты ставила в центр круга мерцающую теплом лампу и начинала рассказ. Героями твоих историй были свободные кэа, и боги, и люди, и страшные подземные жители – гасалиты, и придуманные тобою существа из других миров. Ты описывала их так ярко, что они становились для нас настоящими, живыми. И я до сих пор помню каждого: храброго кэа Тано, согласившегося на изгнание ради жизни его бескрылого брата; Локо, юношу из далекого болотистого мира, много лет притворявшегося человеком и жившего среди людей чтобы помешать захватчикам прогнать его народ и забрать сок волшебных деревьев; Ассу, человеческую девушку, которой было предсказано, что она полюбит принца с корабля под алыми парусами – она ждала всю жизнь, пока перед ее домом однажды не упал звездный корабль Империи, объятый жарким пламенем, похожим издали на алые паруса. Среди обломков девушка действительно нашла прекрасного принца, но возлюбленные провели вместе лишь несколько минут – принц был ранен и умер у Ассы на руках.

Запертые в каменном мешке пещеры, мы жили этими историями, а ты…

Ты любила, Матушка. Как, скажи, ты могла любить, зная наперед, что каждого из нас заберут от тебя и отправят на убой?! Какой тайной жизни ты владела? Что позволило тебе сохранить тепло души? Мне казалось, что я нашел ответ – в тот день, много лет спустя, когда гроза впервые показалась мне чем-то прекрасным, а не пугающим…

...Во взрослой пещере при Маяке тридцать восьмой Линии Эренгаса Кай провел не слишком много времени. Он, Мо и Тэ родились вместе, а маги-управители всегда старались раскидать близнецов по разным питомникам – следили за разнообразием генов в популяции. Тогда Кай, конечно, еще не знал таких тонкостей. Когда его забирали, он впервые всерьез испугался и плакал. Но не потому, что снова терял свою стаю, вообще всех, кого знал – просто птенец, выросший в каменном мешке, впервые отправлялся в огромный незнакомый мир. 

Впрочем, освоился он быстро. В повозке, запряженной быстрыми беговыми ящерами, было окно – небольшое и зарешеченное, но Кай отлипал от него только когда спал. По прекрасным имперским дорогам они проехали чуть ли не пол материка, и Кай успел увидеть немало чудес: снежные вершины Кзанских гор, полыхающие в лучах заката, море, которое он раньше часто слышал, но никогда не видел, песчаные дюны, оливковые рощи, деревни, постоялые дворы и города, настоящие города… Путешествие закончилось у Маяка пятьдесят четвертой Линии. Она соединяла Эренгас с безымянным маленьким миром, где имперцы добывали железную руду; ходили по ней всего два корабля да был привязан пяток авол. Из-за малой загруженности это место не имело даже своего питомника – просто в подвалах Маяка обычно держали десять-двенадцать кэа, каждый из которых в свой черед становился донором или заплаткой.

В подвале окон не было вообще. Правда, были световоды с зеркалами, исправно доставлявшие узникам немного солнечного света. На долгие восемь лет, что Каю предстояло провести здесь, небо и ветер стали для него лишь воспоминаниями, и только гроза изредка подавала весточку приглушенным отзвуком грома.

Жизнь в этом месте на многое открыла глаза Каю. Раньше он как-то не задумывалcя о других кэа. В его представлении все они жили в разбросанных по миру маленьких пещерах и воспитывались добрыми названными Матушками, похожими на Иэру. Впервые столкнувшись со своими сородичами из других питомников, он был поражен тем, как мало они похожи на его стаю. В подвале Маяка пятьдесят четвертой Линии собирались крылатые со всех краев Эренгаса. Кай поначалу едва понимал их речь. Позже он узнал, почему: в большинстве питомников детей отнимали от матери едва те становились мало-мальски способны к самостоятельной жизни, а после держали в маленьких клетушках, куда даже еда и вода подавались по специальным желобам, а обслуга появлялась только для того, чтобы забрать ведро с нечистотами. Детьми никто не занимался, их никто ничему не учил, они росли как мох на сырой стене – сами по себе и как придется.

Переезд в подвал Маяка для них, видно, был настоящим пиршеством свободы. Но у такой "свободы" лицо может быть еще уродливее, чем у неволи. Молодые мужчины и юноши, запертые в четырех стенах и лишенные какого-либо занятия или цели, строили свой маленький мир из силы, жестокости и соперничества. В нем существовали десятки правил, зачастую бессмысленных (вроде "не разворачивай крылья шире чем вожак и его Первые"), за нарушение которых карали жестоко и неотвратимо. В первую неделю пребывания в подвале Кай видел, как одного юного кэа, нечаянно преступившего такое правило ("не ешь, когда на тебя смотрит вожак") схватили приспешники тогдашнего главаря стаи, связали обрывками одежды и мочились ему на лицо по-очереди. Большинство местных ритуалов были такими же жестокими и мерзкими. Там, дома, Кай видел иногда, как взрослые мужчины-кэа ласкают друг друга, но никогда прежде не знал, что это может обернуться насилием и унижением. Каю повезло, что он оказался в подвале, будучи мальчишкой – заводилы стаи не видели интереса в делах с мелюзгой и просто не обращали на него внимания. И Кай превратился в невидимку: держался в стороне от всех, сидел тихо в углу и наблюдал.

Он отчаянно скучал по дому, по стае, чувству общности, без которого кэа не мыслят себя, – и потому вцепился, как в последнюю надежду, в свои привычки и воспоминания. Матушка Иэра учила: нельзя лениться, нужно много двигаться – разминать и руки, и ноги, и крылья, пусть даже и без возможности летать, хорошо есть, мыть руки перед едой и вообще поддерживать чистоту. Кай вспоминал эти наставления с грустью. Кроме прочего, он завел привычку придумывать продолжения историй Иэры. Рассказывать их было некому, но представляя, как бы дальше сложилась жизнь Тано или Ассы, Кай чувствовал себя чуть счастливее.

А еще у него появился почти-друг. Кален, молодой сенсорик, приставленный надзирать за живым топливом, наведывался в подвал не реже раза в неделю. Перед обиталищем крылатых находилось что-то вроде преддверия – длинный узкий коридор, отделенный от основной части подвала двойной решеткой. Вот там Кален и появлялся то и дело: ему вменялось в обязанности следить за здоровьем кэа, так что он приходил, устраивался в кресле и надолго впадал в транс – прощупывал их даром. Кай, не видевший раньше, как работают маги, подкрадывался к решетке и глядел на него во все глаза. Кален это, конечно, заметил (от сенса не скроешься!), но не сердился и не прогонял, а со временем даже начал заговаривать. 

Много позже Кай разобрался, что толкнуло мага к этому: одиночество. Пятый сын в небогатой семье, от природы худой и хрупкий (и это при ценимом в Империи атлетическом идеале сложения), не слишком одаренный как маг и в целом нелюдимый, Кален не пользовался расположением женщин, да и друзей-мужчин имел немного. Другие маги, служившие на Маяке, не уважали его и в основном гоняли туда-сюда с мелкими поручениями. Так что в лице мальчишки-кэа Кален нашел то, чего ему очень не хватало – приятеля и участливого слушателя. Для Кая же маг стал окном во внешний мир. Все рассказы сенсорика, даже бурчание на тему того, как вечером прошлого дня его обсчитали в питейном доме, были для кэа безумно интересны: из них он узнавал, что есть на свете питейные дома, маги в них ходят и их там пытаются обдурить. Любопытно и удивительно.

Дни, проведенные в подвале, как-то незаметно перерастали в месяцы, а те – в годы. Кален по-прежнему звал Кая "эй, мелочь!" – хотя кэа уже в четырнадцать перерос своего приятеля. Жители подвала один за другим исчезали, их уводили наверх, к ждущему и никого не отпускающему синему пламени. Место ушедших занимали новые узники. Кай приближался к возрасту, когда и сам мог послужить донором либо заплаткой. 

Кэа – что там, дома, что тут – предпочитали не думать о своей участи и никогда, никогда не говорили об этом вслух. Но Кай думал. Синее пламя не покидало его снов. Просыпаясь, он часто глядел невидящим взглядом в потолок подвала и шептал про себя: "Я знаю, что ты там!". Высоко-высоко, прямо над ним, жило то, что убьет его. Убьет – если сможет…

С течением времени кое-что изменилось и в отношении Кая с прочими кэа из подвала. Он по-прежнему был сам по себе, но уже не потому, что его не считали достойным внимания – а потому, что боялись связываться. Кай теперь был выше, крепче и сильнее большинства других узников. В его крыльях редкого иссиня-черного цвета таилась большая мощь: их ударом он легко мог сбить с ног сразу пару противников. Но пугало других не только это. 

Впервые Каю пришлось драться в тринадцать, когда он еще не успел так вымахать. Тогда как раз забрали в заплатки очередного Вожака, и стаю захлестнуло волной злой ярости – кэа стремились занять опустевшее место главаря и мерялись силой. В конце концов один из них решил, что, придавив юного чернокрылого молчуна, немного поднимет свой статус – и полез в драку. 

Кай знал, что это произойдет. Никакой особой прозорливости не требовалось, чтоб понять – рано или поздно его попытаются согнуть под общие правила. Или захотят унизить и раздавить просто развлечения ради. Потому он не стал даже дослушивать злые, отрывистый оскорбления, которые ему бросал противник (то был обычный ритуал перед дракой) – молча прыгнул на него и выпустил наружу всю незнакомую, неясную, скопившуюся в душе злость. И стоял потом над подрагивающим телом рухнувшего кэа-драчуна в изумлении – неужели это я сделал? Неужели удалось?

Жизнь в подвале познакомила его с двумя новыми чувствами: злостью и гневом. В них крылась ужасная сила, дарившая победы над врагами, но и большая опасность, которую Кай чуял нутром, хоть пока не полностью сознавал. Ему приходилось драться снова и снова чтобы отстоять себя не просто от насилия – от той жизни, которой жили прочие кэа, от превращения в одного из них. Время шло, и чем дальше, тем реже другие рисковали бросить ему вызов. Его вообще старались избегать, и это почему-то обернулось не радостью, а мутной тоской. Кэа живут своей стаей, их греет и поддерживает чувство другого крыла рядом, а Кай был один. И он был еще слишком молод, чтобы осознать происходящее, чтобы понять, что не так с ним самим и с его товарищами по узилищу, и что нужно с этим делать? Он не знал и мог только давить в себе пустоту день ото дня, находя радость в воспоминаниях, придуманных историях да рассказах Калена о жизни и мире.

А затем настал день, когда многое изменилось. День, когда началась цепочка событий, приведших к настоящей грозе. 

...А началось все с такой, казалось бы, мелочи – Кален привел с собой в подвал девушку.

***

– Касс, гроза же! Ты нас к Твари решил отправить?!

– Еще круг и сядем. Не трясись так, Вит!

Авола, легкая крылатая лодка с ало-голубыми парусами, по широкой спирали спускалась с небес к Волатике. Ее подгонял близкий грозовой фронт – черно-свинцовая кипящая масса туч, из недр которой то и дело рвались молнии.

Кассиан, замерший у стойки управления, наслаждался двумя непохожими ощущениями: ветром, бьющим в лицо, и горячим током магической силы внутри. Виталис и пара их общих знакомых, хохоча, сгрудились у борта лодки, и даже суровые телохранители не могли скрыть азарт.

Аволы, как и большие звездные корабли, питались от пламени Маяка, но в отличии от кораблей летали свободно, а не только по Линиям. Этот способ передвижения потреблял очень много энергии, потому использование авол в Империи подчинялось строгим правилам. Безусловное право на них имели только военные гарнизоны, высшие магистраты (консулы, преторы и понтифексы), сенаторы и члены императорского рода. Прочие граждане, даже тенаксы, могли только арендовать аволу на время. Потому полеты для большинства из них были в диковинку.

Кассиан для того и задумал эту прогулку: ему хотелось отвлечь друзей, особенно Вита, от грустных мыслей. Вот уже несколько дней как Волатику лихорадило, Форум бурлил, обсуждая убийство в Девии, и все громче слышны были голоса тех, кто считал, что консул Литар не исполняет свои обязанности как должно. Люди были возмущены и напуганы, они требовали поимки и казни кэа Чернокрылого, а те кто по-смелее (или – в милости у противников семейства Литар) – еще и отстранения консула.

Кассиану надоело видеть, как бессильно сжимает кулаки Вит, слыша такие речи. Потому он и собрал приятелей на этот вечерний вылет. Затея удалась, у него получилось немного отвлечь друга, но затем в планы вмешалась гроза. Пришлось повернуть к дому.

Сделав последний круг, маг повел аволу к плоской крыше дворца консула. На ней уже мелькали разноцветные фонари – слуги готовились встречать вернувшихся господ. Кассиан подвел лодку к причальному подиуму, на мгновение заставил зависнуть в воздухе, дав слугам поймать и натянуть канаты, удерживавшие аволу от резких движений. Затем плавно погасил напряжение на приемных кристаллах, ловивших поток силы от ближнего Маяка. Лодка опустилась на камни. Молодой альтерик выдохнул – полеты, как и любое использование дара, не проходили даром, вот и сейчас виски закололо обещанием близкого приступа боли. Но Кассиана это не слишком волновало. Он не стал, как остальные, спускаться по сходням, а просто перемахнул через борт и подмигнул Виту – догоняйте, мол!

Кассиану не терпелось вернуться в покои. И не только для того, чтоб переждать приступ головной боли. Друзья знали, чего стоит магия альтерикам, и не стали бы его беспокоить час-другой. Кассиану хотелось побыть одному.

Завтра, поздним вечером, к Волатийскому Маяку должен был прибыть корабль с Авалона, везущий понтифекса Силана. Кассиан готовился к разговору с дядей, прокручивая в голове, о чем стоит рассказать. Но одолевали его не только тревожные мысли, но и непрошеные воспоминания.

Добравшись до выделенных ему комнат, Кассиан отпустил слуг, плеснул себе вина и устроился на широкой скамье у окна, невидяще глядя в грозовое небо. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор… три года? четыре? Когда так сильно хочешь что-то забыть, отгородить от себя, поневоле теряешь счет времени. А ведь все началось так похоже – с грозы, прервавшей полет аволы…

Кассиан, в те годы совсем молодой альтерик-ученик, сажал лодку в темноте у скал в западной части материка. С ним на аволе летели пятеро мнемоников-подмастерьев, и непогода застала их в той точке пути, откуда не успеешь добраться ни до одного города. Летать в грозу очень опасно – даже если исключить угрозу от сильного ветра и молний, нестабильный магический фронт грозит большими проблемами всем обладателям дара. Словом, надо было искать укрытие, и тут один из мнемоников удачно вспомнил, что в скалах неподалеку есть большие пещеры. Добравшись до места, спрятав и укрепив лодку в расселине, они, смеясь, побежали к пещерам под первыми тугими струями дождя.

Но по прибытии на место оказалось, что они тут не одни. Пещеры состояли из череды просторных сухих залов, и в первом у небольшого костра сидела компания мрачноватого вида людей в потрепанных одеждах. Когда спутники Кассиана показались у входа и уставились на незнакомцев, один из тех поднялся, представился Риллом, главой деции каменщиков, и пригласил благородных гостей разделить с ними скромный ужин. Но они не остались: в пещерах было полно места, и обе прячущиеся от непогоды компании смогли разместится, не стесняя и даже не видя друг друга.

У друзей Кассиана были с собой корзины с вином, лепешками и чудным иномирским лакомством – сыром. Так что они устроили небольшую пирушку. Где-то снаружи грохотал гром, но в пещере оказалось на удивление уютно, особенно когда они отыскали припасенные какими-то другими путниками дрова. Отсветы желтого пламени заплясали по стенам, полилось тепло, и стало совсем хорошо.

Впрочем, Кассиан недолго наслаждался попойкой. Движимый любопытством, он пошел бродить по боковым ходам, осматривая пещеры, и вскоре понял, что не его одного ноги понесли прочь от огня и теплой компании. Каменщик Рилл стоял у большого проема в стене пещеры, за которым сплошным пологом лился с неба дождь, и раскуривал что-то в глиняной трубке. 

– Не лучшая погода для путешествия, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к вошедшему в зал Кассиану. 

– Зато хорошая для разговоров, – принц приблизился и встал рядом. – Что это вы делаете, мастер? – он обратился к каменщику подчеркнуто вежливо, радуясь, что его перстень альтерика и булавка с танзанитом остались лежать в сумке. Едва ли этот случайный знакомый рискнул бы так непринужденно заговорить с магом и тем более потомком Эрено. А Кассиану было любопытно, редко когда удавалось поговорить с кем-то из простых граждан Империи просто так, не как магу и принцу.

Мужчина чуть усмехнулся и охотно пояснил:

– Лекари дают курить рив-траву от кашля – многие из нас там, в каменоломнях, страдают им, тенакс. Но даже излечившись, не все бросают это занятие. 

– Рив-трава, значит? Я раньше не слышал о таком обычае. Впрочем, на Авалоне это растение не встречается.

– Я слыхал, что у вас там и вовсе ничего не растет, – каменщик, кажется, не удивился тому, что Кассиан не из местных.

– Были времена, когда не росло, но труд, знания и магия меняют многое, – Кассиан посмотрел вперед, на полог дождя за выходом из пещеры, как раз сейчас осветившемся молнией. – Что там?.. – он кивнул вперед.

– Площадка. А если направо забрать, в семи шагах вход в еще одну пещеру, не соединенную с остальными.

Кассиан еще раз всмотрелся в сплошную стену дождя, месиво тьмы и воды, и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, шагнул наружу и, быстро преодолев указанные семь шагов, действительно нашел узкий (шириной с обычную дверь) проход в камне.

Загрохотал гром.

Кассиан успел еще подумать, как же это странно: он шагнул в неизвестность, полагаясь только на слова человека, которого видел впервые в жизни. А ведь там, за занавесью грозы, могла оказаться не дорога, а пропасть…

Высокая тень возникла рядом – Рилл догнал его и вошел внутрь, смешно отряхиваясь от воды, как голубь, выкупавшийся в луже. Кассиан посторонился, пропуская его внутрь, и повернулся ко входу. Вода текла и текла перед ними. Вновь сверкнула молния, на мгновение превращая темные струи в сверкающий хрусталь.

– Почему вы не сидите у огня со своими друзьями, тенакс? – спросил каменщик.

– Не знаю, мастер. Может, потому же, почему и вы ушли от своих товарищей?

Свет молнии уже ушел, тьма окутала их плотным пологом, и Кассиан не мог видеть лица собеседника. И все же он увидел его улыбку – в едва различимом смешке, в ощущении движения.

Все было таким странным. Кассиан стоял в темноте в пустой (наверное, пустой, хотя, кто знает?..) пещере рядом с незнакомцем. Он мог бы зажечь магический огонь щелчком пальцев, но не хотел этого делать. Он едва-едва представлял, как Рилл выглядит: входя в пещеру, они спешили сбежать от дождя, и Кассиан не особо разглядывал их соседей, после – просто было недостаточно света. Все, что он мог бы сказать: каменщик высок, темноволос, в развороте плеч, в руках его чувствовалась большая сила. 

Мысль о том, как близко к нему стоит Рилл и как надежно они отделены от обеих компаний дождем и неизвестностью, волновала Кассиана. Жизнь так и не заставила сто двадцать четвертого принца Империи стыдиться своей недостойной склонности, только приучила быть осторожным. Кассиан понимал или думал что понимал, откуда в последователях Эрено такая жгучая неприязнь к мужской любви. Во времена всемирного господства кэа людским мужчинам немало доставалось от Крылатых. Для кэа не было ничего естественнее, чем ложиться то с девушкой, то с юношей, но при том их вера строго запрещала зачинать детей с бескрылыми. Потому человеческих женщин воины-кэа никогда не брали рабынями: либо не трогали вовсе, либо насиловали и немедленно убивали. Мужчин же и особенно юношей они пользовали как хотели, редкий пленник или раб избегал этой участи. Даже сам Эрено, родившийся и выросший в неволе, едва ли миновал ее. 

Века унижения, выжженные в памяти поколений, сделали так, что эрениты перенесли ненависть со своих мучителей на то занятие, что было им по нраву. Во многих легионах Империи за мужеложество полагалась смертная казнь. В других местах закон не был так строг, зато надзор общества – был.

Кассиан свыкся с этим, но не желал отступать, отказывать себе в том, что было частью его природы. Его влекло к мужчинам… прямо сейчас влекло к грубоватому и сильному каменщику, пропитанному запахом дорожной пыли и рив-травы. И голос грозы да покров ночи делали этот зов только сильнее.

Кассиан тряхнул головой, стараясь успокоиться, затем протянул руку вперед, подставляя сложенную горстью ладонь под струи дождя. Сверкнула молния. На секунду показалось, будто в руку ему льется с небес жидкое сияющее серебро.

– Пить вам что ли хочется, тенакс? – фыркнул каменщик, заметивший движение. – Так у меня фляга есть…

– Не надо, – Кассиан поднес ладонь ко рту и выпил холодные небесные слезы. А затем, собравшись с духом, произнес: – На третий, четвертый и пятый день Месяца Трав я каждый вечер буду в Энсисе, в Доме Свиданий на улице Двадцати Стойких. Если захочешь увидеть меня – приходи и скажи, что ищешь господина Светлоглазого.

Говоря это, Кассиан смотрел прямо перед собой. Он был готов к любому ответу: грубости, злости, растерянности. Но после минуты тишины, растянувшейся, казалось, на вечность, в пещере прозвучали два слова:

– Я приду. 

***

Калену явно не просто было провернуть такой трюк – посторонних на Маяки не пускали; но он как-то договорился с охраной и привел в подвал ее. В сущности, не так важно, кем она была – просто запертые в подземелье кэа не видели женщин уже несколько лет. Стоит ли говорить, что с появлением гостьи в подвале воцарилась невероятная тишина?

Кай и сам в первую минуту опешил и во все глаза уставился на девушку. Маленькие пальчики, сжатые кожей сандалий, полные губы, складки хитона на пышной груди – все это будто имело волшебную власть над ним. Да и над Каленом, кажется, тоже – молодой сенс так и вился вокруг спутницы, рассказывая ей про устройство Маяка и то, какую важную работу он выполняет тут. Девушка молчала, лениво разглядывая отделенных от нее двумя решетками кэа.

А те смотрели на нее. Кай не сразу понял, какой напряженной, звенящей стала тишина. Он обернулся и увидел, что все одиннадцать жителей подвала побросали свои дела и собрались у решетки, горящими взглядами вперившись в гостью.

– Они что, сидят тут все время? – вдруг прервала она Калена. Звонкий голос звучал так непривычно…

– Да, – сенс с готовностью ответил на вопрос спутницы. – Некоторые – даже помногу лет. Места много, они могут свободно ходить и даже бегать, так что нам просто нет смысла выпускать их гулять.

Девушка шагнула вперед, ближе к решетке.

– Одни мужчины?

– Ну да, – Кален тоже приблизился. – Женщин реже отправляют в доноры и заплатки. По крайней мере, пока они молоды и еще могут рожать.

Ненадолго повисла тишина, которую маг попытался разбить какими-то еще россказнями. Но девушка его едва слушала. Кай, придя в себя, прекратил наконец таращиться на гостью и тревожно наблюдал за происходящим. Ему было не по себе.

Вдруг девушка властным жестом остановила Калена и подошла еще ближе. Зашуршали кожаные складки крыльев – кэа тоже качнулись вперед.

– Как интересно… – девушка чуть сощурила глаза. А потом одним быстрым движением распустила завязки платья и обнажилась до пояса. – Эй! Давно вы видели что-нибудь такое?

Кален, кажется, потерял дар речи, а Кай, стоявший с краю близко к решетке, едва не стукнулся о нее головой. Он смотрел на округлые мягкие груди с аккуратными сосками и думал только о том, что больше всего в жизни хочет сжать их руками. Но тут какой-то звук отвлек его – справа в решетку вцепился Реа, один из старших кэа. Остальные тоже рвались вперед: одни трясли решетку, другие протягивали сквозь нее руки. Тщетно, конечно – решеток не случайно было две, даже стой девушка вплотную ко второй, до нее было б не дотянуться. Но кэа бросались на прутья снова и снова.

В этом зрелище было что-то паралитически жуткое.

Прошла минута, другая, и девушка вдруг спокойно набросила ткань обратно, стянула завязки и, отвернувшись, потянула Калена за руку:

– Пойдем! Я насмотрелась.

Маг, явно еще не пришедший в себя, безвольно побрел за ней.

Гости подвала ушли, но кэа все никак не могли успокоиться. Из ничего вспыхнула драка, трое крылатых сцепились и начали кататься по полу, остальные подбадривали их злыми криками или продолжали трясти решетку. Кай смотрел на это с полминуты, а потом молча бросился в гущу суматохи. Разнял дерущихся и пинками разогнал всю компанию по разным концами подвала. Тех, что были у решетки, тоже прогнал, а потом сам не мог успокоиться и резкими шагами бродил туда-сюда.

Что это было? Что он только что видел? Что во всем этом неправильно, не так?

Тем же вечером, вернее почти ночью, девушка пришла в подвал опять. На сей раз без Калена – его голос слышался с лестницы, он о чем-то разговаривал со стражниками. Девушка спустилась бесшумно и замерла, позволяя глазами привыкнуть к полумраку.

Все прочие кэа уже спали, и только Кай одиноко сидел на полу у решетки, погруженный в раздумья. Он заметил гостью, но не подал виду. Кто знает, зачем она явилась, что ей еще взбредет в голову?

Ступая бесшумно, девушка подошла ближе и присела на одно колено по ту сторону решеток.

– Эй, ты, чернокрылый, – позвала она его. – Я наблюдала за тобой днем. Ты не такой дикий, как твоя родня, или просто предпочитаешь глазеть на мужчин, а не на женщин?

– Мы все здесь не более и не менее дикие, чем нам позволили быть, – отозвался Кай, переводя взгляд на гостью. Он знал, что его взгляд пугает. Но она и не думала бояться.

– Да кто угодно одичает, если засадить его на год-другой в клетку. Ты давно тут?

– Восемь лет.

– Восемь?! Очень дикий кэа. Дикий и умный. Ты знаешь, зачем я сделала то, что сделала?

– Знаю, – неожиданно для самого себя ответил Кай. – Потому что приятно чувствовать власть.

Девушка усмехнулась.

– Такая маленькая власть. Быть снаружи клетки. Но чем мне это поможет, когда семья решит выдать меня за толстого старого купчишку с большим кошелем и мерзким характером? Ничем. Хочешь знать правду, кэа? Каждая клетка стоит внутри еще одной клетки. И еще одной. И еще. Ты можешь быть снаружи одной и все равно внутри другой. 

– Я знаю, – сказал Кай. – Есть кое-что, что отличает жителей одной клетки от жителей других.

– И что это?

– Я хотя бы точно знаю, кто меня здесь запер.

Девушка откинула голову и рассмеялась.

– Ты умный и дикий. И рано умрешь из-за этого. Решетки… жаль. С тобой бы я легла с большим удовольствием, чем с Каленом.

– Зачем ты с ним тогда? Если тебе не нравится?! – изумился Кай.

Она снова усмехнулась:

– Но ты же сам сказал. Приятно чувствовать власть.

Девушка поднялась и протянула руку сквозь решетку.

– Хочу потрогать твое крыло. Дашь?

– Дам, жалко мне, что ли?.. – длины руки бы не хватило, чтоб достать от одной решетки до другой, но крылья у кэа были куда больше. Кай тоже поднялся, чуть сдвинулся, становясь боком, и осторожно провел крыло сквозь прутья. Маленькая ладошка легла на черные кожистые складки, слегка погладила, двигаясь вверх и вниз. Это простое прикосновение отзывалось во всем теле Кая. И судя по горящим глазам девушки – она тоже чувствовала что-то подобное.

– Красиво… – тихо произнесла девушка. Потом, будто опомнившись, отняла руку и отступила на шаг. – До свидания, чернокрылый. Надеюсь, тебе в твоей клетке будет лучше, чем мне в моей.

И, отвернувшись, она легко взбежала вверх по лестнице и пропала из виду.

Той ночью Кай так и не смог уснуть. Что-то будто пробудилось в нем – что-то давно спавшее, знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Когда потом, месяцы и даже годы спустя, он спрашивал себя – в какой момент все изменилось?.. – в памяти сразу всплывал этот день.

Может быть, – думал он, – все дело было в зове, более древнем, чем сам мир. Самка дала ему понять, что хочет лечь с ним, соединить их плоть и дать начало новой жизни. И это заставило кэа жить, бороться и драться, как никогда раньше. Ведь так?..

Так и не так. В тот день случилось еще кое-что важное: впервые человек оттуда, из иного, свободного мира, заговорил с Каем как… с кем-то. С кем-то интересным, с кем-то желанным, с кем-то равным – не диковинной зверушкой в клетке. Сущая малость для кого другого, для Кая – это стало почти откровением.

...Когда на следующее утро Кален спустился в подвал для своего обычного осмотра, взгляд мага показался Каю странно тяжелым и холодным. Незнакомым.

Дождавшись, пока друг закончит дело и выйдет из транса, Кай попытался заговорить с ним – и налетел на все тот же тяжелый взгляд.

– Что, крыска, – с трудом цедя слова, прошипел Кален, – девки тебе захотелось, а?

– Кален, что…

– Ты думаешь, я ничего не слышал?! – маг перестал сдерживаться, злость исказила его лицо. – "Если он тебе не нравится, зачем ты с ним?", ха! Да какое там слышал – я сенсорик, Тварь тебя побери, я чувствовал все! За вас обоих! Крыло ей дал потрогать, да? Чую, и что другое бы дал потрогать, если бы не решетки!

– Кален… – Кай растерялся. Он понял, что где-то, кажется, наглупил, задел приятеля, хотя совсем об этом не думал и не хотел… Кален несколько лет был его единственным собеседником, Кай привязался к нему, привык считать почти что членом стаи… Да какое там "почти что"! Он и был его стаей, смешным бескрылым существом, которое так и тянуло приобнять, укрыть крыльями от непогоды, как кэа делали со своими детьми. И сейчас та связь, что установилась между ними, рвалась стремительно и беспощадно.

– Дожили, даже крыска в клетке считает себя лучше меня, – горько сказал маг и тут же снова ощетинился. – Ты ведь думаешь, крыска, что я тут только и делаю, что смотрю, чтоб из вас кто насморк не подхватил? Так? Так?! А вот и нет. Я слежу за вами, зверушками, и даю рекомендации Смотрителю – кого брать в доноры, кого в заплатки, от кого лучше избавиться как можно скорее, а кому можно дать пожить или даже перевести в нормальный питомник. Что мне стоит написать в отчете, что крыска Кай злой, неуправляемый, дерется с другими кэа и представляет опасность для охранников? А ничего не стоит. И ты отправишься в пекло сразу же, как только место там освободиться. Сразу! Понял, крыска?!

Кален зло выдохнул, развернулся и побрел прочь.

С того момента маг перестал разговаривать с Каем, а тот не знал, куда себя девать. Странная девушка, о которой он не знал ничего, даже имени, больше в подвале не появлялась. Кален превратился в чужака. Кай привычно гонял других кэа, если случались ссоры или нападки скопом на кого-то одного, и на этом все его взаимодействие с сородичами заканчивалось. Никто из них не решался подойти к нему, и Кай впервые думал, что, видно, сам в этом виноват. 

Он был один. Совсем один.

...Через три недели после того памятного дня действующий донор Маяка, проживший в этом качестве всего четыре месяца, забился в приступе. И за Каем пришли.

Ты можешь знать, что этот час настанет, можешь думать о нем – но ты никогда не будешь готов. И Кай тоже не был. Когда четверка охранников во главе с магом-альтериком и непривычно тихим Каленом появилась в подвале, он размышлял о какой-то ерунде. А потом увидел их и понял: вот оно.

Вот оно.

Он не стал сопротивляться. Спокойно дал связать себе руки спереди и набросить сеть на крылья. Все прочие кэа, побросав свои дела, во все глаза глядели на то, как его уводили. Каю показалось даже, что смотрели они не как обычно, не как на остальных, уходящих наверх.

Со странным напряжением.

С непонятным ожиданием.

А мысли неслись лихорадочной лавиной. Что если... что если... что если...

Кай покосился на Калена. Сенсорик будто бы избегал смотреть на бывшего приятеля. Он казался подавленным, потерянным, не замечающим ничего вокруг. Что ж, хорошо. Кай, двигая связанными руками относительно друг друга насколько позволила веревка, осторожно вытянул из пояса то, что давно уже хранил там на всякий случай – остро заточенную щепку, нехитрое свое оружие. Она легла меж стянутыми ладонями, скрылась в них. Никто, кажется, ничего не заметил...

Кая вывели из клетки и повлекли прочь.

Из разговоров мага и охраны он понял, что готовят его в заплатки. Он хорошо знал всю систему благодаря рассказам Калена. Маяк не мог принять более одного донора за раз – это что-то нарушало в его работе, пламя становилось нестабильным и могло взорваться, погубив всех людей вокруг. Стабилизировать систему на двух и более донорах никому еще не удалось, хотя Кален и говорил, что исследования в этом направлении ведутся постоянно. Потому маги и использовали заплатку – кэа, которого просто кидали на прокорм Пламени, обрекая на мучительную смерть в течении дня или двух. Заплаток Маяк мог принять сколько угодно. А пока они погибали, маги "вживляли" нового донора.

Лифт поднял их в круглый зал. Кай по-прежнему вел себя смирно, незаметно перекатывая щепку меж ладоней. Маги начали подготовку к ритуалу, а кэа глядел кругом – он никогда прежде не был в зале Срединного алтаря. К огромному сожалению Кая, здесь не оказалось окон. 

Зато он увидел Эйле, старого знакомого по подвалу, нынешнего донора. Тот сидел, тяжело привалившись спиной к алтарю, завернувшись в крылья, и мелко дрожал. Кай сделал шаг к нему и позвал по имени. Кэа чуть развернул крылья и поднял на Кая мутный взгляд. Охрана тоже подошла, но вмешиваться не стала.

Маги завершали приготовления. Кален, уходивший в транс на какое-то время, очнулся и сухим голосом доложил что-то главному альтерику. Тот кивнул, подошел к алтарю, выпрямился – вошел в контакт с Пламенем Маяка.

Кай думал обо всем и ни о чем.

Клетка внутри клетки внутри клетки. 

Кэа, бросающиеся на решетку, как безумные. 

Касание прохладной ладони на коже его черных крыльев. 

То, что он никогда не сможет забыть.

– Время, – сказал еще один маг, скучавший у входа в комнату.

Стражи шагнули к Каю.

Кай прыгнул.

Если бы только Кален, единственный сенсорик из присутствующих, не был так рассеян и отрешен, у него ничего бы не вышло. Если бы… их было столько, этих "если"!

Кай делал ставку только на одно: от него могут ждать многого, попытки убежать, напасть на стражу или на магов… но не того, что он на самом деле собирался сделать. Не того, к чему долго готовил себя, что будет жечь его изнутри даже годы спустя.

Он рванулся не к стражам, не к магам, а вперед – к своему сородичу, Эйле. И одним точным движением вогнал острую щепку тому в горло.

Кален-Кален, ты все же зря столько рассказывал своему крылатому приятелю о магической науке. Кай все запомнил, многое понял и кое о чем догадался сам. Последние фрагменты мозаики встали на место, когда он слушал, как сенсорик рисуется перед своей девушкой. В попытке произвести на нее впечатление Кален выболтал лишнее – сказал, что внезапное угасание Пламени может быть очень опасным для находящихся рядом магов, особенно альтериков, вошедших с волшебным огнем в контакт. Кай давно подозревал нечто подобное и наконец получил подтверждение из уст сенса.

Маги опаснее всего на свете, для магов опасно внезапно гаснущее Пламя, именно для этого они страхуют заплатками умирающего донора. Что же будет, если донор неожиданно умрет до того, как поставят заплатку?

Что ж, Кай увидел своими глазами, что будет. Брызнувшая из горла Эйле кровь еще не успела остыть на руках и лице его убийцы, как все трое присутствовавших в помещении магов взвыли и в корчах рухнули на пол. Кай тотчас сцепился со стражниками. Кэа, даже со связанными руками и спутанными крыльями, оставался очень опасен, а стражи… про них Кай тоже знал кое-что: спокойная служба на Маяке размягчила их, эти люди привыкли во всем полагаться на мощь альтериков и не были готовы к драке без поддержки магов. Особенно – к драке с противником, которому совершенно нечего терять.

Не прошло и минуты, как Кай завладел кинжалом одного из стражников. Едва получив его в руки, он перемахнул через алтарь, упал на одно колено и загнал кинжал в живот все еще лежавшего без сознания альтерика. Стражи (их оставалось трое), крича, бросились на него, но кэа не боялся уже ничего. Кровь сородича и кровь злейшего врага смешались на его руках, а вскоре к ним добавилась собственная кровь. Но Кай не чувствовал боли от ран. Только ярость, только азарт, только вязкий дурман близкой победы.

Когда он убил последнего стражника и поднялся на ноги, тело отозвалось первыми вспышками боли. На кэа не было живого места – синяки, порезы, исполосованные в нескольких местах крылья, рана в боку. Кай, наконец, полностью освободился и прошелся по комнате. Из магов в живых остался только Кален, он дышал хрипло, прерывисто и все еще не пришел в себя. Каю понадобилось несколько раз сильно встряхнуть его, чтоб привести в чувство.

– Кай! Что ты… – Кален огляделся кругом и едва опять не упал в обморок. Маг выглядел совсем жалко – кровь струилась из носа, лицо белее белого.

– Как скоро другие будут здесь? – глухо спросил Кай.

Кален глядел на мертвого альтерика.

– Что… как… о небо, Линия! Пламя погасло, и…

– Как скоро?

Кален беспомощно посмотрел на него, потом собрался с духом и все же ответил:

– Два часа. Обрыв линии заметят и вышлют аволы, но от ближайшего Маяка им лететь больше двух часов.

– Хорошо, – Кай встал сам и рывком вздернул мага на ноги. – Отведи меня наверх.

Кален набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом зябко передернул плечами и сник. Ему не нужно было объяснять, о каком "наверх" речь. Он сделал, что просили.

Верхняя площадка Маяка обрушила на Кая бесконечный простор синевы, в которой, казалось, можно было утонуть. Свежий ветер трепал его волосы и холодил кожу, и вокруг было столько неба – манящего, знакомого, умоляющего расправить крылья и нестись в него, к нему. Но кэа недолго любовался родной стихией. Он перевел взгляд на белую плиту Большого алтаря.

Та пустовала. Синее пламя не рвалось больше ввысь. Жестокий бог Маяка покинул свой дом.

"Потому что я убил тебя, погасил тебя, – про себя сказал Кай Пламени. – Потому что однажды я убью вас всех".

Он сгреб Калена за плечо:

– Веди меня к моим сородичам. И еще… ты расскажешь мне сколько стражи на Маяке и где она.

Кай больше не сомневался, не раздумывал, он верил что знает, что делать. Та жизнь, которой он жил до этого, была чудовищно неправильной. Та жизнь, которая превратила его сородичей в диких зверят, унижающих друг друга и бросающихся на решетки от вида обнаженной женщины, была еще хуже. И ему мало было получить небо для себя одного. Либо он сломает эту клетку, либо не будет жить вовсе.

Они спустились в подвал.

Их встречала тишина.

– Я убил магов там, наверху, – глухо сказал Кай. 

– Мы знали, что ты вернешься, – сказал один из кэа.

– Ты должен был вернуться, Чернокрылый! – выдохнул второй.

-Теперь мы выберемся отсюда, да, Вожак?! – воскликнул третий. И все загомонили разом.

Так началась их дорога к свободе.

Кален, которого Кай не стал убивать, не смог, просто запер в той самой подвальной клетке, провожал их пустым и отчаянным взглядом.

– Вас найдут, – тихо сказал он Каю, запиравшему дверь в решетку. – Приведут мнемоникоков и сильных сенсов и найдут, в какую бы пустыню вы не сбежали.

Кай не ответил ему ничего. Он уже успел подумать об этом. И эти мысли сжимали сердце холодными когтями.

Он повел свою стаю наружу, а потом в каменистые холмы, прочь от Маяка. У кэа никак не выходило соблюдать осторожность – они вертели головами, возбужденно галдели и задавали Каю тысячу вопросов, даже не пытаясь выслушать ответ. Сам Чернокрылый шел тяжело – давали знать о себе раны, напряжение и усталость. Но он не мог себе позволить отдохнуть. Не сейчас.

Он остановился на площадке среди камней:

– Идите-ка все сюда.

Кэа тотчас собрались вокруг.

Кай смотрел на них. Зверята. Птенцы без гнезда. Дикие, ничего не знающие и не умеющие в этом мире. Да и он сам не лучше. Но обратного пути нет и быть не может, а значит, они должны спастись и справиться со всем. 

– Мы больше никогда не будем жить в клетке, – сказал Кай. – Мы кэа, мы рождены свободными, и мы будем свободными и поможем освободиться другим. Но сначала… – он тяжело пустился на колени рядом с большим плоским камнем, вытянул крыло, как мог, параллельно поверхности. – Сначала мы должны спастись от погони. Я знаю, что кэа и раньше случалось убегать, но их всегда ловили сенсорики и мнемоники. Потому что они бежали от людей. А надо – к людям. Только среди многих-многих людей маги не найдут нас.

Кай вложил в руку Реа, одного из самых сильных кэа, отобранный у стражи меч. И кивнул на свое крыло:

– Руби.

Он увидел, как расширились глаза Реа, как в ужасе замерли остальные.

– Но Вожак! Мы не можем…

Они поняли, о чем он говорит. К людям, не от людей. Туда, где маги не смогут отыскать след среди тысяч и тысяч следов других живых. Спрятаться, укрыться, обмануть. Но… Кэа поразил смертельный ужас, и вызван он был вовсе не возможной болью. Крылья… крылья, пусть даже и не способные к полету, были не просто частью тела. Крылья они использовали в драке, крыльями обнимали друг друга в минуты самой сильной близости. Это было то, что делало из кэа – кэа, то, без чего они не мыслили себя.

И все же иного пути не было. Кай знал это. Знал и понимал, что если он пойдет до конца, то и стая пойдет за ним.

– Руби, – повторил он. – Плакать будем потом.

И на сей раз в его голосе было что-то такое, что Реа не посмел ослушаться.

...Кай невольно соврал им в тот день: он не плакал ни тогда, ни потом. Ни разу за все годы.

Но если б вы знали, как болят, как болят, как нестерпимо болят иногда крылья… которых у тебя больше нет.

***

Удивительно: Волатика, не будучи самым значимым городом не то что Империи – Эренгаса, все же имела большое влияние на умы и сердца эренитов. Подобно тому, как почти в каждом имперском городе возникали подобия волатийского Форума, повсюду распространились также и копии Луцерны – Квартала Фонарщиков. 

Этот район Волатики отличался прихотливой живописностью: любой его уголок, будь то закуток между домами или плоская крыша здания, старались превратить в маленький парк. Повсюду журчали фонтаны, буйная растительность, направляемая искусными руками садовников, поднималась из земли или из больших кадок, а в ее сени прятались маленькие беседки, где приятно было уединяться возлюбленным или компаниям друзей. Вечером и ночью Луцерну освещали тысячи фонарей, из-за которых она и получила свое название. В это место приходили с двумя целями: либо отдохнуть душой, либо предаться радостям плоти – все главные городские дома свиданий и дома удовольствия располагались здесь.

По традиции, перекочевавшей из волатийской Луцерны, во все ее подобия в иных городах, всякий, вступающий в пределы района, должен был спрятать лицо под маской. Удобный обычай для тех, кто желал скрыть что-то от глаз публики – как, например, желал этого Кассиан Эренай.

В сумерках юный принц добрался до улицы Двадцати Стойких в Фонарном квартале Энсиса, города-колосса на западе Эренгаса. Кассиан не знал еще, придет или не придет Рилл на встречу, но внутри все пело и пылало от ожидания и нетерпения.

Он нырнул в прохладный проулок, через неприметную дверь вошел в здание и после короткого разговора с слугой отправился в отведенные ему покои. В таких местах все было устроено так, чтобы гости как можно меньше сталкивались друг с другом и хозяевами. Слуги были приучены держать язык за зубами, да и настоящих имен тут не называли: Кассиана в Доме Свиданий знали как господина Светлоглазого. Он не в первый раз пользовался услугами этого Дома, ему были знакомы и местные порядки, и простое, удобное убранство комнат. Потому, оказавшись внутри, он не стал толком осматриваться – добрался до окна, снаружи укрытого от взглядов занавесью дикого винограда, сел на подоконник и приготовился ждать.

Огромный город успел погрузиться во тьму, рассеиваемую лишь светом фонарей, когда звук шагов и открывшаяся дверь наконец-то возвестили Кассиану, что его ожидание не было напрасным. Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, когда он поворачивался на встречу Риллу. Каменщик прикрыл за собой дверь и замер, тоже глядя на принца. С минуту они молчали, не зная, о чем заговорить, а потом оба рассмеялись.

– Ты долго ждал, – заметил Рилл, подходя ближе и уверенно наливая себе вина из кувшина на столике.

– Для меня и самое короткое ожидание было бы долгим, – Кассиан отбросил маску, в которой пришел и которую доселе вертел в руках, на подоконник, и тоже приблизился. – Но я вознагражден за него.

Они пили вино и разговаривали – о городе, о познакомившей их грозе и пещерах, об аволах и полетах на них. И Кассиан наслаждался этим простым, но от того не менее радостным моментом: встречей двух людей, нравящихся друг другу и знающих об этом. Рилл мало походил на его знакомых и любовников: был резче, проще, его речь временами казалась почти забавной из-за непривычных слов и рубленности фраз. Кассиан начал думать, что, пожалуй, неверно оценил возраст каменщика при первой встрече: Рилл едва ли был сильно старше его, просто могучее сложение и огрубевшее от тяжелого труда лицо добавляли ему лет. 

Думая об этом, Кассиан подошел к окну, пригубил кубок и произнес:

– Кажется, отсюда виден Маяк. Не замечал этого раньше.

– Ночью Маяки видны с любой высокой точки города, – голос Рилла был глухим и глубоким. Он подошел бесшумно и положил руки на плечи Кассиану: – Любишь смотреть на него? На синее пламя?

Кассиан помедлил с ответом.

– Оно красивое, но не живое. Обычный огонь мне нравится больше.

Рилл хмыкнул, замер на мгновение, затем потянул Кассиана к себе.

Они целовались в тишине, нарушаемой лишь гулким гомоном города за окном. Всего минута, и Кассиан уже знал многое о своем случайном любовнике: о его широких плечах, о его сильных руках, о горячем теле, вжимавшемся напористо и неудержимо, о властности – это ясно чувствовалось в Рилле, желание обладать и контролировать. Кассиан пока не мог понять, нравится ему последнее качество или нет. Но он хотел получить эту ночь целиком, прочувствовать все, что принесет его дерзкая затея, и потому подчинился, прогнулся под эту чужую силу, как под ветром легко гнется молодое деревце.

Меж тем Рилл расстегнул на нем пояс, поймал за подбородок, снова целуя, просительно и властно. Затем сдернул с принца тунику и развернул к стене. Кассиан уперся локтями в прохладный камень и прикрыл глаза. Камень запомнит это – тепло человеческого тела, его дрожь, – но, по счастью, ненадолго. В Домах Свиданий вся обстановка подбиралась так, чтобы даже искусный мнемоник не мог извлечь воспоминания вещей, выкрав чужие тайны.

Рилл выдернул его из раздумий, сжав и смяв ягодицы с тихим взрыком удовольствия. Затем одна его ладонь – жесткая, сильная – переместилась к члену Кассиана. Ласки Рилла были резкими, не слишком умелыми, но странным образом это не сбивало. И пока любовник готовил его к соитию, тиская член и скользкими от масла пальцами растягивая вход, Кассиан слушал его тяжелое дыхание и едва ли не в голос стонал в такт.

Наконец Рилл одной рукой крепко прижал к стене запястья Кассиана, а второй направил свою плоть в его. Он даже не стал раздеваться, только задрал край туники и тяжело навалился на принца, входя с силой и напором. Рилл крепко держал Кассиана и владел им резкими, быстрыми движениями. Касс кусал губы, подавался навстречу и чувствовал в душе и теле мощь той грозы, что свела их вместе.

Он кончил с криком, испачкав семенем стену перед собой и выгибаясь дугой в хватке Рилла. Миг спустя любовник "догнал" его и привалился сзади, чуть прикусив за плечо и тяжело дыша. Они простояли так сколько-то, пока Кассиан наконец не выкрутился неловко из рук Рилла, не доплелся до ложа и не повалился на него.

– Да-а, – хрипло произнес он, потому что ничего осмысленного сказать не выходило. Повернул голову. Рилл стоял, опершись о стену, и во все глаза смотрел на Кассиана. Любовался, – стало ясно принцу. Так смотрят, когда любуются, хотят впитать каждую черту.

...Они провели в комнате Дома Свиданий, вдруг ставшей такой уютной, еще совсем немного времени – Рилла ждали дела. 

– Ты говорил, что никогда не летал на аволе, – сказал Кассиан, силясь оттянуть прощание.

– Да уж это точно! А что?

– Ничего. Сможешь уделить мне не один вечер, а день? Я буду ждать на рассвете у Обелиска Трех по южной дороге из Энсиса.

– Хорошо, – сказал Рилл и улыбнулся. Улыбался он открыто, но скупо, как человек, для которого улыбка долгое время была непозволительной роскошью. – Но у меня есть условие!

Принц приподнялся на локте.

– И какое же?

– Скажешь мне свое имя?

Кассиан не выдержал и рассмеялся. Он ведь действительно не представился Риллу ни тогда, в пещерах, ни сейчас!

– Скажу. Но ты обещай, что не выпрыгнешь из окна и не сбежишь, когда его услышишь...

...В следующий раз они встретились, как и было оговорено, на плоской как стол равнине к югу от Энсиса, в бледных лучах утреннего эренгасского солнца. Кассиан, конечно же, не смог удержаться от того, чтоб не порисоваться немного перед любовником. Или, скорее, ему хотелось подарить Риллу что-то особенное. И он сделал то, чего обычно предпочитал не делать – забрал для сугубо частной поездки одну из авол, воспользовавшись правом крови Эрено.

В бледно-золотом утреннем свете Кассиан посадил лодку неподалеку от Обелиска и принялся ждать. Он почему-то думал, что Рилл приедет верхом, но тот пришел пешком. Высокую фигуру было видно издали. Он подошел, приблизился молча и чуть нахмурившись, переводил взгляд с аволы на Кассиана, с Кассиана – на аволу.

– Ну, – не выдержал наконец принц, – ты выглядишь растерянным. Поверь, летать совсем не страшно. Я просто хотел… просто хочу – показать тебе…

Рилл словно очнулся:

– Эти штуки меня пугают!

Кассиан взял его за руку и крепко сжал.

– Верь мне.

И потянул Рилла за собой, к сходням и на борт лодки.

Какой бы болью ни оборачивались полеты на аволе для носителя дара альтерика, Кассиан все равно не мог их разлюбить. Он выпустил руку Рилла, коснулся даром двух главных кристаллов аволы, приказывая им принять поток силы от Маяка. Лодка мелко затряслась, а потом начала подниматься вверх. Рилл шагнул к высокому борту и вцепился в него пальцами. Кассиан не мог толком видеть лицо любовника, но, должно быть, тому было сильно не по себе. Набрав высоту, лодка распустила крылья бокового парусного оперения и заскользила по воздуху вперед.

Кассиан не касался стойки управления, вел аволу одним только даром. Ему хотелось лететь прямо в солнце. Рилл, кажется, немного успокоился – выпрямился, ослабил хватку на борте, но продолжал смотреть во все глаза. Кассиан хитро улыбнулся и заложил крутой вираж.

Они летели, летели и летели, как вдруг его темноволосый спутник отлип от борта и потряс Кассиана за руку:

– Вон там. Что это?

Принц пригляделся.

– Заброшенный город кэа. Хочешь посмотреть?

Рилл кивнул.

Кассиан сбавил скорость и повел аволу обратно, к скальной гряде, торчащей посреди плато, как кости какого-то огромного животного.

Кэа всегда строили свои поселения там, где высоко. Это было совсем маленьким, удивительно что Рилл разглядел его с такого расстояния. Дома из светлого песчаника, построенные на скалах из светлого песчаника – не сразу и заметишь. Кассиан выбрал самое большое здание с плоской, как и у большинства, крышей, и посадил лодку на него. Выдохнул и осел на теплые доски. Виски немного покалывало.

Рилл подошел и с тревогой заглянул ему в лицо.

– Что с тобой?

– Ничего, – Кассиан решительно поднялся на ноги. – Идем!

Они выбрались из лодки и подошли к краю крыши.

– Интересно, правда? Город, построенный для взгляда сверху. И для тех, кто чаще летает, чем ходит.

– Да, – Рилл вертел головой. – Никогда раньше в таком месте не был!

– А я был, но все равно каждый раз как ребенок себя тут чувствую. Ну что, пойдем проверим, как далеко тут можно забраться тем, у кого нет крыльев?

И они пошли проверять.

Это было странное утро, но очень теплое. Во всех смыслах. Рилл и Кассиан вдвоем облазили покинутый город, делясь догадками, для чего могли служить те или иные здания. Небо было ясным, солнце спокойно лило с него свет, и молчали обветренные камни, из которых теперь, наверное, не смог бы извлечь ни мгновения опытнейший мнемоник.

Этот город был одним из многих, раскиданных по Эренгасу, свидетельств былой эпохи, призраком величия целого народа, некогда владевшего миром, а ныне почти канувшего в небытие. "Когда-то, – думал Кассиан, водя кончиками пальцев по шершавым камням, – по этим улицам вели его предков, жалких, униженных, порабощенных. Может быть, среди них был и светловолосый, светлоглазый загорелый юноша: тот, кто позже зальет города Крылатых огнем, сбросит их властителей с небес. И от мира к миру, от звезды к звезде встанет Империя, созданная бывшим рабом из пламени и крови, своей и чужой.

Интересно, об этом или нет думал Рилл?.."

Устав, они снова поднялись к лодке и перекусили предусмотрительно захваченной Кассианом едой. Тогда-то у них и зашел разговор о делах будущих.

– Уйти в кибернеты? Разве принцы так поступают? – Рилл впервые упомянул происхождение Кассиана, кажется, даже невозмутимому каменщику нелегко было свыкнуться с внезапным открытием, кем оказался его любовник.

– Это самое интересное, что есть на свете, – Кассиан сидел, привалившись к плечу Рилла, и чувствовал себя на удивление уютно.

– Да что интересного – летать по одной и той же Линии туда-сюда, туда-сюда?

– Так это линейные кибернеты, – у принца вспыхнули глаза, на любимую тему он мог говорить часами. – Есть еще Исследовательский Корпус Фламенов, туда попадают только лучшие из лучших.

– И что они делают?

Кассиан чуть на ноги не вскочил от возбуждения. 

– Корабли Корпуса похожи на аволы: они питаются от Маяка, но летают не по Линиям, а куда захотят. Они пожирают очень много силы, но их миссия слишком важна, чтобы ею пренебрегать. В их экипажах – самые сильные мнемоники и сенсорики. Корабли отправляются в неисследованные еще уголки Вселенной и ищут там все что только можно. С их помощью мы узнаем много нового об устройстве всего сущего, о небесных телах, о магии. Но главная их цель – поиск новых миров. Открытие каждого – настоящая победа.

– И ты бы все бросил и отчалил летать в холодной пустоте ради этого? А, Касс?

– Да, – Кассиан сполз ниже и откинул голову на колени Рилла. – А знаешь, почему?

– Ну?

– Вот оно – зовет, – принц смотрел вверх. – Оно. Небо.

Рилл вслед за ним поднял взгляд и замолчал ненадолго, глядя в светлый небосклон над ними. Рука его зарылась в волосы Кассиана и перебирала, неожиданно нежно и осторожно. Они провели в молчании минуту-другую, затем принц приподнялся, потянул Рилла к себе и поцеловал.

Они приникли друг к другу, смеясь, судорожно сжимая объятья. И так продолжалось до момента, пока Кассиан, пользуясь тем, что Рилл не стал его в этот раз держать, не просунул на секунду руки прямо в широкие рукава туники любовника и не огладил с наслаждением широкую спину.

И ладони его тотчас наткнулись на… шрамы. Два одинаковых шрама с двух сторон, пугающих, бугрящихся, ужасных. Оставленных там, где некогда было что-то, чего их обладатель лишился навсегда. И это что-то могло быть только крыльями. 

Кассиан замер, потрясенный догадкой, зато Рилл отнюдь не растерялся. С быстротой хищника кэа навалился на незадачливого любовника, одновременно с силой нажимая на какую-то точку на шее. Он был сильнее, опытнее, но все это не имело бы значения в схватке с магом, не будь Кассиан так потрясен, почти что раздавлен открытием. Он не стал применять никаких убийственных заклинаний, просто попытался оттолкнуть – но не успел. Сознание ускользало стремительно, и Кассиан, дернувшись, провалился в темноту.

Он пришел в себя от ощущения палящих лучей солнца на коже. Сколько же прошло времени? Он не знал. Голова кружилось, одолевала слабость, но в остальном он был в порядке: не ранен, не связан, ничего такого. Он лежал на том же месте рядом с лодкой, где все случилось. Авола тоже маячила рядом.

Рилла не было. И Кассиан был твердо уверен, что не найдет его и нигде поблизости. Кэа исчез без следа. И Кассиан почему-то чувствовал себя покинутым и обездоленным.

Несколько дней после этой истории он был сам не свой. Осмыслить произошедшее не получалось. И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока, движимый каким-то горьким наитием, Кассиан не пошел к знакомым мнемоникам Розыскной службы и не попросил показать какое-нибудь из имеющихся в их архиве нападений одной известной банды кэа-мстителей.

...Позже Кассиан, собрав достаточно информации, понял, что даже насчет имени ему не совсем солгали. Свиток учета из питомника гласил, что в оный день мать произвела на свет мальчиков-тройняшек, названных по обычаю кэа с одинаковым первым слогом: Риллтэ, Риллмо и Риллкай. Или просто – Тэ, Мо и Кай. 

Кай Чернокрылый.

Кассиан хорошо помнил этот момент: как он до последнего надеялся, что ошибается, как сонный мнемоник осторожно вытащил из хранилища пластинку сероватого камня, положил на нее руку – и сознание Кассиана затопило видение. В нем недолго, но так мучительно хорошо знакомый ему человек возникал из темноты и одним точным движением перерезал горло женщине-мнемоникс. 

Он ведь так сильно ненавидел магов…

Вечером того дня Кассиан напился, что делал крайне редко и никогда – в одиночестве. Ему было страшно и тошно. Только сейчас он понял, как близко к нему гуляла смерть: когда их беспечная компания забрела на огонек в пещеры, когда он ушел в одиночку с незнакомцем, когда потом стоял с ним же в комнате Дома Свиданий и глядя на синий свет вдалеке слушал вопрос: "Любишь смотреть на синее пламя?". 

Дурак, он потащил кэа кататься на аволе и рассказывал ему о своих планах стать кибернетом корабля, летающего на жизни и боли таких, как Кай. Он сделал больше ошибок, чем можно вообразить, и должен был бы поплатиться за это, но…

Кассиан смог бы спать куда спокойнее во все последующие месяцы и годы, если б знал ответ на вопрос: Почему?! Почему ты не убил меня, когда мог? 

Но ответа не было. Истина ушла вместе с Риллом-Каем, и, как думал Кассиан тогда, им никогда больше не встретится, чтобы получить друг у друга ответы.

Глава Третья

Если бы кто-то посторонний мог заглянуть в эту минуту в окно посольства гасалитов – он, верно, решил бы, что Майхэо Озерноокий лишился рассудка. Посол крутился на месте, размахивая руками, и будто хотел самого себя ухватить за косы.

На самом деле Май был занят тем, что пытался отцепить от волос любимого летучего мыша. Обычно послушный, сегодня зверек пребывал в дурном настроении – он ползал по косам Мая, пресекая любые попытки себя поймать укусами или увертками. Вот и сейчас – вывернулся из-под руки, взлетел и тотчас обратно спикировал на затылок хозяину.

– Ну и чего ты не пришибешь дурную тварь? – Мыш и Руфус, командир посольской охраны, взаимно терпеть не могли друг друга. Возможно, потому, что Мыш считал настоящим командиром охраны себя и охранял хозяина в том числе и от других командиров.

– Он напоминает мне о доме, – просто пояснил Май. 

– Сделай из него чучело, напоминать будет не хуже! – Руфус поднялся, пересек комнату и встал рядом с Маем. Рослый эренит возвышался над ним более чем на голову. – И еще, коро, не маячил бы ты перед окнами лишний раз...

"Коро" – "ощущающий остро" – уважительное обращение к представителю Подземного Совета, почти все члены которого были сильнейшими сенсориками. Руфус подцепил словечко, когда побывал вместе с Маем в пещерах Кзана. Было это с год назад, но гасалит все никак не мог привыкнуть слышать такое от наземника.

– Если меня решат убить, – фыркнул Май, – я почувствую убийцу раньше, чем он подберется достаточно близко.

– А если он тоже будет сенсом?

– Более сильным, чем я? 

– И такое бывает, коро. Про сенсорика Чернокрылого какие только слухи не ходят.

На самом деле Май блефовал: среди сенсов отнюдь не редкость те, кого зовут "непроглядными" – их не могли обнаружить и считать даже обладатели более сильного дара. Но посторонним знать о реальных возможностях посла гасалитов совсем не обязательно, пусть лучше считают его почти всемогущим. Руфус же – слишком умен, чтобы быть по-настоящему преданным. Поэтому Май с командиром охраны никогда не был откровенен до конца. Хотя, если так подумать – а хоть с кем-то был?

– Не волнуйся, Ру, если к нам и пожалуют Чернокрылый и его стая – я им понадоблюсь живым.

– Почему ты так уверен? Я слышал, о чем говорил консул – "политическая провокация", так? Вот убьют тебя, обставив дело, будто это сделали... ну, скажем, люди самого Литара. И что тогда? Подземный Совет разругается с Империей, а кэа только того и надо. Что аволы, что звездные корабли до сих пор строят только в Кзане, и Чернокрылый точно не расстроится, если эрениты останутся без поставок.

– Дети Гасалы полностью зависят от торговли с Империей, – это тоже неправда, но знать это Руфусу тем более необязательно. – Совет не прервет отношений с эренитами даже в случае убийства посла. Но дело даже не в этом. Ты много знаешь о Чернокрылом?

– Ну еще бы не знать, – Руфус .фыркнул– Парень уже столько лет жалит Империю там и сям! 

– Ты явно не скорбишь о своих сородичах, убитых кэа, – Май не подавал виду, но такое отношение его возмущало.

– О магах-то? Да пропади они все пропадом!

– Ты и сам – маг.

– Нет, – Руфус широко усмехнулся. – Я – воин, который умеет показывать фокусы!

Это было правдой. Своего будущего поверенного и телохранителя Майхэо встретил в первый месяц жизни на поверхности, на рынке в Энсисе. Посол гасалитов учился управляться с усилившимся даром и специально посещал людные места. Дело шло неплохо – по крайней мере, он уже не терял сознание после получаса в толпе. В обморок падать Маю совсем не нравилось – так вот падаешь, а в себя приходишь с таким чувством, будто лежишь посреди огненной воронки, а рядом маячит незнакомый тип, на проверку оказывающийся имперским понтифексом... впрочем, первую встречу с Силаном Эренаем, в отличии от первой встречи с Руфусом, Май вспоминать не любил.

Итак, Руфус. Его медноволосую макушку, буквально сверкавшую на солнце, Май увидел издали и по наитию сделал охране знак и подошел ближе. Дело было ясным весенним полднем, рынок Энсиса полнился людьми, яркими и шумными, взбудораженными и деловитыми. Руфус выделялся на их фоне каким-то особым спокойствием.

Рослый рыжий детина собирал вокруг себя публику нехитрым развлечением: прятал под одной из трех одинаковых перевернутых чаш яркую бусину малахита, крутил-вертел и предлагал одному из зрителей за небольшую плату отгадать, под какой чашей бусина. В этом не было бы ничего необычного, не знай сенсорик Май совершенно точно: никакой бусины нет. Рыжий был мнемоником, очень сильным мнемоником, а три чаши были выточены из оникса – ярко, пусть и коротко, "помнящего" камня. Малахитовый кругляш когда-то в прошлом успел полежать на той самой циновке, на которой сейчас шла игра, и каждая из чаш хранила этот образ, воспоминание. Хитрый мнемоник в нужный момент извлекал его из нужной чаши и передавал окружающим, заставляя думать что вот она – бусина, вот лежит!

Май замер, зачарованный. Он много раз видел, как работают мнемоники, вытягивающие воспоминания из вещей и транслируя их другим людям. Но ему в голову не приходило, что мнемоническую трансляцию можно использовать так: одурачить, заставить верить, что видишь перед собой нечто, чего на самом деле нет. Это требовало большого мастерства от мнемоника: нужно было идеально подобрать картинку-воспоминание, чтобы никто не заметил подвоха. Да и рисковал он сильно: догадайся кто-то из одураченных людей потрогать бусину, сразу стало бы ясно, что она не настоящая. Но медноволосого хитреца это не пугало – он ловко вел свое представление, "проявляя" бусину не под той чашей, на которую указывал очередной угадывальщик. На глазах Мая он разок дал себя обыграть – подставному игроку, своему сообщнику, как легко определил читающий их эмоции сенсорик. Естественно, азарт прочих зрителей это только подогрело.

– Я хочу поговорить с этим человеком. Дождитесь конца представления и пригласите его в посольство, – велел Май слугам. Так у него появился телохранитель, а вместе с ним – очень интересные идеи о том, как можно использовать дар мнемоников.

...Обманув Мыша показным равнодушием, Май вдруг быстро выбросил руку и наконец поймал наглого зверька. Тот устроил концерт с писком и визгом, но был водворен в клетку – размышлять над своим поведением.

– Натта еще не вернулся? – Май сел на мраморную скамью и поманил Руфуса к себе.

– Пока нет. Что, коро, отдохнуть не хочешь? Девочек там посмотреть?

Май закатил глаза.

– Ты правда и этим тоже на жизнь зарабатывал? Тем, что "показывал" девочек?

– А то! У меня в Мраморном Доме Удовольствий дружище в охране был, ну и само собой красотки тамошние тоже были всегда рады меня видеть. Чуть хозяин Дома уедет – а я к ним. Приносил пластинку киновари, у нее память отменная, ну и девы всякое перед ней вытворяли. Плясали, ласкали друг дружку. А я потом с той пластинкой гулял по Энсису и за пять монет всем желающим показывал.

– Зачем глазеть на воспоминание о девушках вместо того, чтобы любить девушек?

– Эх, коро, у нас это дело не простое. Саирган, как у вас, не празднуют, невесту еще пойди найди, а на дома удовольствий не у всякого деньги есть. Тем более на Мраморный! А поглазеть-то всем хочется.

Май помотал головой. Эти наземные точно безумны. Сами на себя замки навешивают – то запретно, это плохо, се – недозволено. А потом сами же себе выдают для тех замков – не ключи, отмычки. Любовь за деньги, пять монет за показанное мнемоником воспоминание о танце девицы. 

Да и забавно, как воспринимает его телохранитель Саирган – главный праздник гасалитов. Любовь и наслаждение друг другом были важной его частью, но не главной. В эту ночь, ночь наступления нового года по календарю пещер, подземники отмечали завершение долгого странствия племени Гасалы, начало новой жизни и нового дома.

Саирган праздновался по всему Кзанскому Хребту, но главное торжество устраивалось у Большого Каскада Озер в Гасала-Ри. В эту ночь старшие гасалиты собирали детей в домах и разыгрывали для них представления, рассказывая о минувших временах, а молодежь отправлялась к воде. В пещерах гасли огни, мрак развеивал лишь свет небольших фонариков, гнилушек и бус из светящихся грибов, которыми гасалиты украшали себя. И в этой слегка мерцающей тьме, пронизанной чувством всеобщего облегчения от того, что трудный и благодатный год остался позади, и радости – потому что жизнь продолжается и впереди ждет так много чудес! – в этой нежной и уютной тьме юноши и девушки гасалитов шли к великими озерам.

"Иди, иди, иди за мной!" – пели они, изображая древних переселенцев с поверхности. Многие специально для праздника успевали забраться наверх и вернуться, и теперь шли, разбрасывая по пути охапки душистых трав. Май думал, что вряд ли то, первое путешествие народа Гасалы, было таким же радостным. Они ведь шли в неизвестность, одинокие путники в тысячелетней тьме, изгнанные из мира, где правили кэа – Крылатая Смерть. Но ныне от того ужаса не осталось и следа. 

Большой Каскад в дни праздника был особенно великолепен. Каждая громадная пещера из этой цепи отличалась от другой. Больше прочих славилась Белая, заросшая причудливыми сталактитами и сталагмитами. Умельцы выдалбливали им середину и в дни праздника зажигали внутри огонь, превращая в большие фонари. Некоторые из них светились даже под озерной водой, туда специально подавали воздух для горения. Многих привлекала Извилистая пещера с горячими источниками, где вода бурлила и пузырилась, или Костяная, где сохранились скелеты огромных древних ящеров. Но Маю больше всего нравилась самое дальнее и маленькое озеро: Черное Зеркало. В его пещере не было особых красот: каменные стены в пятнах фосфорецирующей плесени и темные воды, мягко плещущие о берег. Чистое очарование первозданности.

Последний Саирган, отмеченный им на родине – поверить невозможно, это было больше двух лет назад! – Май помнил так же ясно, как день вчерашний. Вот он идет вместе со всеми по одной из извилистых дорожек, сбегающих к темному озеру. Дар ведет его – не глаза. Вот вода уже совсем близко, и гасалиты один за другим скидывают одежду, бросаются в объятья озера. "Иди, иди, иди за мной!" – зовут голоса, сливающийся в один нежный и властный голос. 

Май входит в воду по грудь и кружится на месте, закрыв глаза. Мимо, смеясь, бежит пара влюбленных – женщина смело бросается в воду и плывет к центру озера, подзывая любимого песней. Где-то рядом у берега двое мужчин лежат, обнявшись. Юноша, совсем еще мальчик, нерешительно замирает у кромки воды – это, видно, его первый Саирган в озерных водах – но тут же к нему, вынырнув из темноты, подходит девушка, крепко берет за руку и тянет за собой.

Иди, иди, иди за мной...

Все новые и новые гасалиты спускаются к озеру – вот их уже десятки, потом сотни. Май легонько хлопает ладонью по воде в сторону подошедшего к нему парня, извиняясь и говоря "не сегодня", и тут же попадает в объятья двух подкравшихся к нему девушек. Обе они – "непроглядные", их не почуешь даром, так что они смеются и теребят Мая за косы, ожидая, прогонит ли он их как парня или примет приглашение. Май фыркает, делает шаг назад, чтобы спиной прижаться к приятным округлостям первой девушки, и за руку тянет к себе вторую.

Ему приходится потрудиться, уделяя внимание обеим своим подругам, а они в ответ ласкают его и друг друга. Под касаниями и поцелуями кожа всех троих начинает слабо мерцать, затем разгорается все ярче. Май, наконец, входит в одну из девушек – тонкую, но сильную, наверняка охотницу или работницу с нижних уровней, крепко обвивающую его бедра своими. С каждым движением бледно-зеленый огонь на ее коже горит все ярче, разливается по всему телу, и только провал раскрытого в крике страсти рта и змеи густых мокрых волос темнеют на этом фоне. Вторая, мягкая, чуть полноватая, взволнованно прижимается сзади, просовывает руку между телами любовников, ласками еще больше заводя свою подругу. Май запрокидывает голову и тоже кричит. Он чувствует себя собой и каждым гасалитом в этой пещере одновременно. Слева и справа и впереди, на берегу и в воде, вспыхивают бледно-зеленым светом страсти сплетенные тела. Песня "Иди, иди…" еще звучит, но все чаще прерывается стонами и смехом. 

Подземелья Кзанского хребта встречают новый год.

Вот чему завидует эренит Руфус – жизни, в которой нет плебеев и патрициев, навязанных браков, запретов на любовь. Правда, едва ли наземник согласился бы жить так, как живут гасалиты. В подземельях не построишь мраморные дворцы, и жизнь там – это тяжелый труд день и ночь. Не важно, пасешь ли ты стада мышуров, трудишься в шахтах, охотишься или рыбачишь в диких пещерах – никто из детей Гасалы не живет праздно, даже те, кому выпала честь войти в Подземный Совет.

– Что задумался, коро? – вырывал Мая из дум Руфус.

– Ничего. Что там Натта?..

– Так и не вернулся. Неужто дело с этим кибернетом такое важное, что ты места себе не находишь?

Май кивнул. Он ждал важных вестей и ожидание изводило. Надо было занять себя чем-то полезным.

– Ру, принеси ту пластину с заседания Сената, что я смотрел прошлым вечером.

Мнемоник прогулялся до полок с разностями и вернулся, держа большую – с две ладони – пластину киновари, с выгравированной на ней датой и пояснением. Эрениты не полагались на одних только писцов и обязательно приносили на заседания Сената "запоминающие" камни, так чтобы потом мнемоники легко могли воспроизвести происходящее. Многие коллекционировали такие диковины, но не Май. Заседание почти пятнадцатилетней давности интересовало его по другой причине.

Он кивнул Руфусу, и мнемоник, впившись даром в память камня, начал транслировать картинку точно с того места, где Май бросил смотреть в прошлый раз. Посол будто сам оказался в величественном зале без крыши, над которым полыхало тысячей звезд небо Авалона. И совсем рядом находился тот, кто сейчас – вернее, тогда, пятнадцать лет назад – выступал перед собранием.

Черноволосый мужчина с горящими синими глазами стоял, широко расставив ноги и гордо вскинув голову. Удивительно было видеть понтифекса Силана Эреная таким… молодым, резким, куда более открытым, чем сейчас.

– До чего мы довели себя, сыны и дочери Эрено?! – говорил он, и в голосе чувствовался гнев. – Наша молодежь развращена и прозябает в праздности, и то пламя, что зажгли наши предки, некому поддерживать. Мы забыли, что настоящего воина невозможно воспитать на тренировочном дворе, а только в горниле битвы. Мы забыли, что меч, способный рубить, должен быть закален и отточен. Мы забыли, что магия – это огонь души, а не данность, с которой рождаются. И как любой огонь, ее можно погасить и разжечь.

Май сделал Руфксу знак остановиться и в задумчивости потер переносицу. Жизнь не была милосердна к понтифексу, раз он больше не сотрясает Сенат гневными речами – видимо, не верит, что его идеи смогут что-то изменить. Но отказался ли он сам от них, или?..

Шум по ту сторону двери отвлек их, но Май еще раньше почувствовал приближение подручного и быстро поднялся.

Спустя минуту Натта – один из приятелей Руфуса, бывший с ним еще во времена шельмовства с чашами на рынке, – появился в дверях, слегка поклонился и спешно доложил.

– Добрые вести, господин Майхэо! Кибернет Отон Делла согласился принять твое щедрое предложение.

Май с трудом сдержал ликующую улыбку. 

– Я должен встретится с ним. И как можно скорее.

***

Корабль приблизился достаточно, чтоб его можно было разглядеть обычным человеческим взглядом. Распустив боковые крылья-паруса, он летел к Маяку над морем, снижаясь плавно и, как казалось, легко.

Кассиан, наблюдавший за полетом с верхней площадки, чувствовал, как взволнованно сжимается сердце. Он пытался представить себя на месте кибернета. Позади – долгое странствие в холодной звездной пустоте, глаза радуются теплым краскам и мягкому утреннему свету солнца. Но впереди – один из сложнейших моментов путешествия, сближение с Маяком и приземление. Даже маленькую аволу сажать ой как непросто, что уж говорить о большом корабле…

Виталис потряс его за плечи:

– Опять замечтался? 

В голосе друга слышалось осуждение. Он прекрасно понял, о чем думает Кассиан, и кажется снова был готов начать отговаривать. Но сдержался и не стал. Они продолжили ждать в молчании.

Корабль величественно подплывал к маяку, сворачивая "крылья". Его серо-сизые паруса слабо мерцали, в бортах, исчерченных магическими узорами, тут и там горели тревожным огнем кристаллы. Наконец он приблизился к верхней площадке достаточно близко: в борту сдвинулась секция, и оттуда опустились сходни.

Все встречающие, даже консул Литар и седовласый альтерик – Смотритель Маяка – разом вытянулись, завидев высокую мощную фигуру, спускавшегося к ним. Кассиан улыбнулся. Он давно не видел дядю Силана, но тот не слишком изменился с последней встречи. Разве что белые дорожки в волосах стали еще заметнее. Для неподготовленного зрителя понтифекс, наверное, выглядел странно: волосы черны как смоль, только от висков начинаются и иду к затылку две белые полосы, похожие на хвосты комет. Альтерики почему-то часто сидели именно так – говорят, это связано с движением Силы в теле.

Пока консул и Смотритель приветствовали понтифекса, сходни успели убрать и корабль плавно пошел вниз и чуть назад – садился на воду. Кассиану хотелось посмотреть на кибернета и команду, но, похоже, не судьба: закончив обмен приветствиями, Силан шагнул вперед и положил руку на плечо племяннику.

– Кассиан, – он не сказал больше ничего, но в голосе явно слышалось тепло.

– Дядя, – принц улыбнулся, – я тебя не ожидал увидеть в Эренгасе.

– Я бы в любом случае приехал на твое Посвящение, даже если б не дела, которые меня привели сюда. Но об этом – позже. 

– Надеюсь, понтифекс окажет нам честь, – заговорил консул Литар. – Я велю подать аволу…

– Не сейчас, – прервал его Силан. – Бланд. Я хочу посмотреть на Средний алтарь и донора.

Бланд – седой Смотритель – только покачал головой.

– Только с корабля и сразу инспектировать. Узнаю хватку Силана Железного! – он кивнул головой в сторону лестницы.

Повинуясь внезапно нахлынувшему наитию, Кассиан не остался со всеми на площадке, а пошел вниз вместе с магами. Комната ничем не отличалась от таких же на других Маяках: шестигранный алтарь, цепи, у стены за ширмой, куда дотягивалась цепь, – закуток для жизни кэа-донора. И все-таки что-то было не так…

Их встретил пронзительный взгляд желто-зеленых глаз. Рослый широкоплечий кэа-донор сидел, скрестив ноги, у стены, и внимательно глядел на вошедших. У него были скованы руки и ноги – недлинными цепями, чтоб мог кое-как ходить и обслуживать себя, но не более того. И еще… Кассиан обругал себя за невнимательность. У кэа не было крыльев, вот что показалось ему странным! Почему так? Ходили слухи, что иногда рабам крылья отрубают в наказание, но Кассиан раньше никогда не сталкивался с подобным…

Нет, сталкивался. Просто раз за разом заставлял себя не вспоминать.

Меж тем Силан молча рассматривал донора. Тот даже не думал отводить взгляд – редкость для кэа, обычно они вели себя как-то иначе.

– Сколько он здесь? – нарушил тишину голос Силана.

– Четвертый год. Крепкий попался, – отозвался Смотритель.

Понтифекс кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, развернулся и пошел к лестнице.

Кассиан хотел было последовать за ним, как вдруг услышал тихий, едва различимый шепот кэа:

– Эй, светлоглазый! Я ведь тебя знаю…

Он замер, не решаясь обернуться, а дядя и Смотритель уже скрылись наверху.

– Ты пришел тогда с грозой, – продолжил кэа. – И вы говорили. Почему… знаешь, он дал мне меч и сказал: "Руби. Плакать будем потом", и что теперь? Ни крыльев, ни неба. Ничего не осталось.

Кассиан набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но тут на лестнице загремели шаги Вита.

– Касс! Чего застрял, а? Идем скорее!

Принцу потребовалось усилие, чтобы пойти вслед за Виталисом – наверх, к солнцу, к ветру, к небу. Прочь от комнаты без окон и запертого в ней кэа…

На верхней площадке, меж тем, наблюдалось некоторое оживление.

– Авола летит от города, – консул кивнул на стремительно приближающуюся лодку. – Это не моя, моя ждет внизу, значит – срочные вести…

Лодка подлетела прямо к площадке, зависла, и с нее на белые камни Маяка спрыгнул молодой парень в облачении легионера.

– Консул, докладываю: в Волатике новое нападение кэа! По слухам, убит посол гасалитов…

Кассиан, смотревший в этот момент на дядю, успел заметить, как при словах гонца что-то темное сверкнуло в синих глазах понтифекса.

***

– Клянусь рогатой жабой, более бесполезных работников сложно себе вообразить! За что вам только платят?! – выдохнул Май, и тут Руфус схватил гасалита за косы и вогнал кинжал ему в бок.

Май зашипел от боли, дернулся, потом все же заговорил:

– От души ты, Ру. Давно небось мечтал?!

– А то ж, – Руфус выпустил косы Мая и помог тому сесть на лежанку. – Когда еще начальство вот так запросто ножиком поковыряешь! Да не косись ты так, коро, я тебя не хуже сенса пырнул – ничего важного не задето.

Вокруг Мая уже суетилась посольская лекарка-гасалитка.

– Пырнул и впрямь точно, – Май потряс головой. – Ру, кинжал. Займись им сейчас же.

– Натта займется, – Руфус передал клинок, которым только что ударил Мая, в руки подручному, и тот спешно вышел. – Подбросим куда надо.

– А тело?

– Тело, – Руфус вздохнул, – и тело тоже. Жаль парнишку. Не то жаль, что убили, а то, что жизнь он прожил так, что никто в целом мире не хватится.

Дела у посла гасалитов пошли совсем скверно. Рано утром во время прогулки по Парку Пяти Миров на него напали убийцы. И даже убили. Проблема заключалась в том, что на самом деле Мая в тот момент в Парке не было.

Не все дела можно переложить на подручных. Некоторые, например встречу с кибернетом Исследовательского Корпуса Отоном Деллой, Май мог исполнить только сам. Но так, чтоб ни одна живая душа не узнала.

Для этого они с Руфусом и придумали нехитрый план – нашли в трущобах парнишку-оборвыша, ростом и сложением очень схожего с Маем, да к тому же слабого "непроглядного" сенсорика. Его выучили ходить и двигаться на манер гасалита, и в нужный момент отправляли гулять в сопровождении телохранителей. Все равно под шелками и вуалью особо не разглядишь, кто там. Для прогулок выбирались такие места, где к фальшивому послу вряд ли бы кто-то подошел с разговором, но где многие могли его видеть и подтвердить, что да, был гасалит в таком-то часу в таком-то месте. Для усиления обмана использовали тот же фокус, каким Руфус раньше дурил зевак на рынке: настоящий Май приходил в нужное место в той же одежде, что его двойник, и на пару минут откидывал вуаль – например, чтоб поглазеть на рыбок в фонтане. Все это запоминал взятый им с собой помнящий камень – реальгар или турмалин, как правило. "Выгуливая" двойника, посольские телохранители (все сплошь – сильные мнемоники) в нужный момент вытягивали воспоминание из камня и демонстрировали его окружающим. Так что случайные свидетели могли твердо заявить – видели гасалита без вуали, точно он! 

Метод этот имел много недостатков – например, разбивался о первого же встреченного внимательного сенсорика, который смог бы отследить манипуляции телохранителей с мнемо-трансляцией. Так что пользовались им редко и с большой тщательностью. 

И вот теперь он не то спас жизнь Маю, не то загубил ни в чем неповинную душу его двойника. На прогулке на фальшивого посла напали ловко спрятавшиеся в парке убийцы. Телохранители сумели отразить нападение, но двойнику это не помогло – он умер от ран по пути в посольство. Что касается убийц – одного зарубили на месте, второй пытался сбежать, был остановлен стражей парка и тоже убит. Какое совпадение!

А еще оба нападавших были кэа с отрезанными крыльями.

Для того, чтобы скрыть от всех манипуляции с двойником, Маю и пришлось просить Руфуса об ударе кинжалом. То, что посол был ранен, видели многие, значит, в случае чего, надо было предъявить рану.

Лекарка закончила перевязку, и Май, отослав всех посторонних, откинулся на лежанке.

– Ру, где она?

Телохранитель понял его без слов: вытащил из кармана на поясе и передал в руки Маю главный плод долгих переговоров – маленькую деревянную коробочку. Именно ее посол получил сегодня от кибернета Отона. 

Эта коробочка размером с пол-ладони стоила жизни несчастному мальчишке из трущоб, а Маю – раны в боку. Гасала-Ри она тоже обошлась недешево: за сговорчивость кибернета тому был передан клочок земли в окрестностях скальной гряды на севере континента. Якобы наследство от дальних-дальних родственников. Только вот сюрприз – через некоторое время на земле обнаружат жилу редких кристаллов, необходимых для строительства авол, и кибернет Делла мигом станет одним из самых богатых людей в Энсисе. И, вероятно, получит руку девицы Камиллы, которую отец не желал выдавать за небогатого и к тому же бесплодного, как все кибернеты, Отона.

Май осторожно отщелкнул замок и открыл крышку. Внутри оказалась горсточка ссохшейся грязи и выцарапанные прямо на дереве несколько строк мелких-мелких значков.

– И что, вот из-за этого мы в петлю полезли?! – буркнул вездесущий Руфус, заглядывая из-за плеча Мая.

Гасалит молчал. Он был так потрясен, почти что зачарован тем, что держал в руках, что не сразу заметил нечто существенное.

Это нечто походило на то, как сенсорики чувствуют приближение грозы – вал колоссальной силы, катящейся по небу и то и дело выстреливающий отростками-молниями в землю. Только на сей раз чувство напоминало не грозу, а огненную воронку, приближающуюся к посольству. Знак мага-альтерика невероятной, несравненной силы. Одного из самых могучих во всей Империи.

– Готовься, Руфус, – мрачно произнес Май, спешно захлопывая коробочку. – У нас гости. 

***

Когда по прибытии в посольство им сообщили, что Майхэо не убит, а только ранен, все вздохнули с облегчением. У каждого, правда, на это была своя причина – консул Литар опасался бури, которая обрушилась бы на его голову в случае убийства посла в день приезда понтифекса, Виталис искренне симпатизировал гасалиту, Кассиан тоже успел проникнуться к тому теплыми чувствами, да и к тому же любое новое убийство, совершенное стаей Кая Чернокрылого, больно задевало что-то в душе… 

Рослый медноволосый эренит, представившийся командиром охраны, проводил гостей в покои посла. Майхэо полусидел на ложе, укрытый тонким покрывалом по грудь; рядом пристроилась женщина-гасалитка, судя по всему – лекарка. Раненый был очень бледен… хотя, Тварь побери, гасалиты всегда очень бледны! – но в целом выглядел неплохо. 

Кассиан невольно зацепился взглядом за обнаженные плечи гасалита. Контраст белой кожи, темных волос и узоров перламутровых чешуек завораживал. Да и сложен посол оказался красиво – явно не пренебрегал гимнастическими упражнениями, а может, и воинским искусством.

Между тем, завязалась беседа. Говорил в основном консул, Майхэо отвечал, спокойно и приветливо. Да, он сожалеет, что пренебрег советом усилить охрану. Нет, нападавших не успел разглядеть – смотрел мнемотрансляцию и пропустил момент атаки, а после ранения сразу потерял сознание. Разумеется, консул и Розыскная служба Волатики могут поговорить с телохранителями посла, те расскажут все, что потребуется. Нет, дополнительный лекарь не требуется, да и рана не слишком серьезная. 

На этом отец Вита пожелал послу скорейшего выздоровления и заявил, что дольше они не намерены тревожить покой раненого. Делегация двинулась к выходу из посольства.

Кассиан шел последним. Его удивило, как во время визита вел себя его дядя: понтифекс так демонстративно скучал, что это можно было бы счесть оскорбительным. Кассиан хорошо знал Силана и прежде не замечал за ним ничего такого. От всех этих странностей у принца начинала болеть голова. Узнавший его кэа на Маяке, непонятная реакция дяди, само это покушение… да зачем Каю нападать на гасалита?! Странно, но Кассиан был уверен – Чернокрылый безжалостен к магам, которых считал губителями и врагами, но он не повернулся бы против невинного. ...Или один глупый эренит слишком много воображает.

Виталис поравнялся с ним и чуть пихнул локтем в бок.

– О чем задумался?

– Кэа нет никакого резона нападать на Майхэо, – отозвался Кассиан.

– Вот! Я и сам об этом думаю. Есть у меня одна идея… Касс, поможешь проверить? Отцу я по ряду причин сказать не могу…

Кассиан мысленно помянул Тварь. Конечно, это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно – влезать в какое-то темное дело, связанное с Чернокрылым.

Но именно потому, что это было дело, связанное с Чернокрылым, Кассиан и согласился.

***

Май с трудом дождался, пока за гостями закроется дверь, и только почувствовав взлет аволы, а вместе с ними и отдаление огненной воронки, какой он ощущал Силу понтифекса, смог вздохнуть с облегчением.

– Горазд ты врать, коро, – заметил Руфус. Он подошел к большой клетке, где сидел Мыш, и легонько пнул ее.

– Отстань от моего зверя, – пробормотал Май. – А насчет "горазд врать"... Консул купился, а вот Силан мне не поверил.

– Откуда ты зна… ай, простите, господин сенсорик. А чего это маг такой подозрительный? Он же за все время визита на тебя ни разу не посмотрел.

Гасалит вздохнул. Он-то хорошо знал, почему понтифекс все время смотрит мимо.

– Интересно, все мужчины из рода Эрено неравнодушны к мужчинам же? – произнес он, поздно спохватившись, что говорит вслух. – Впрочем, учитывая, что у них в роду были кэа…

– У кого кэа? У Императора? – чуть не подпрыгнул на месте Руфус.

– Для тебя это новость? Ну, тогда слушай, – Май был рад увести разговор от темы предпочтений Силана и Кассиана. – Точно известно, что способности альтериков впервые появились у кэа-полукровок. Ни у чистокровных людей, ни у чистокровных кэа их быть не может. Эрено же – один из первых известных альтериков и раб, рожденный рабыней. Он либо сам – сын какого-то Крылатого, овладевшего его матерью, но почему-то не убившего ее после, либо ребенок другого полукровки, унаследовавший уже сформированный дар. Ну а вместе с кровью кэа нередко переходит их влечение и к мечам, и к ножнам.

– Не зря значит про Императрикс Альбину говорили, что она того, очень девок жаловала, – аж просиял Руфус, мгновенно переведя все на свою любимую тему.

– Императрикс Альбина могла жаловать кого ей угодно – у нее был Дар сильнее чем даже у понтифекса Силана. Все недовольные предпочитали держать недовольство при себе во избежание испепеления на месте.

– Горячая баба была, – порадовался Руфус. Май удивился тому, насколько искренне – похоже, его телохранитель неравнодушен к магессам. Помнится, и Мирта ему очень понравилась. Полезное знание.

– Есть новые сведения о том, чем занялись подручные Силана, прибывшие в Энсис неделю назад? – спросил он, чтобы снова сменить тему.

– Ничего нового. Они ищут и скупают кэа для нового питомника на Маддине. Хотел бы я знать, зачем покупать кэа именно в Эренгасе, будто ближе ничего не нашлось!

– И условия все те же, да? Они не берут кэа из больших питомников, только рабов из частного владения? 

– И из маленьких питомников. Один из тех, за кем мы следим, прямиком мотнулся к Маяку, при котором рос Чернокрылый.

– Ясно, – произнес Май, и тут же почувствовал, что Руфус на него как-то странно и внимательно смотрит. – Что такое?

– Послушай, коро, я понимаю, что ты самый умный и не будешь с каким-то наземником свои планы обсуждать, – произнес телохранитель. – Но мне тоже не особо сдалось шкурой рисковать из-за человека, который мне голову морочит. Ты говорил, что кэа к тебе не сунутся? Говорил. Они сунулись. Дальше что?

Вся обычная веселость с Руфуса слетела, он был настроен на откровенный разговор. Май устал и чувствовал себя разбитым, от раны, от визита нежеланных гостей, но все же отмахнуться просто так не мог. Он прокрутил в голове, что можно сказать Руфусу, а что нельзя. Эренит знал слишком много… но чтобы он помогал, придется рискнуть и открыть больше. Май, в который уже раз за вечер, вздохнул.

– Дай-ка мне сюда подарок от кибернета Деллы.

Руфус пожал плечами, ушел к тайнику, затем вернулся, держа в руках давнишнюю коробочку. Май побарабанил по ней пальцами, но открывать не стал.

– Я уверен, что тех кэа, которые напали на моего двойника, послал не Чернокрылый.

– Почему не он-то? Я ведь правильно понимаю, коро – Кай раньше уже напрашивался на встречу с тобой?

– Да, в первый год моего посольства. Натта разболтал, да? Записку мне передали через него и через хозяина питейного дома, где Нат часто бывает. Там было предложение о встрече и бусина турмалина с воспоминанием, чтоб мнемоник мог считать и показать, что записку писал именно Чернокрылый. Но я тогда отказался иметь с ним дело.

– И правильно! Не сносить головы иначе.

– Сомневаюсь. Давай скажем откровенно: Кай и его дело – обречены. Он столько лет охотится на магов и пытается освободить кэа, но пока добился только того, что многих его сородичей, кто ушел за ним, переловили и перебили. И его самого поймают, раньше или позже. Потому что во всей Империи есть только одно место, где Империя не имеет власти.

– Подземелья, – закончил мысль Руфус. – Он звал тебя, потому что хочет попасть в подземелья и получить поддержку гасалитов.

Май кивнул.

– Каю незачем меня убивать. Я готов поспорить, что вскоре они опять попытаются выйти на связь и заверить, что непричастны к покушению. 

– Ладно, будем считать, что Чернокрылого ты в моих глазах оправдал. Я опять считаю его отличным парнем! Но кто ж тогда тебя хотел зарезать, коро?

– Кто-то очень глупый. Будь там настоящий я – почуял бы убийц задолго до того, как они приблизились бы. Или, быть может, тому кто это все затеял убийство и не было нужно – была нужна только попытка, совершенная якобы Чернокрылым.

– Я тут неожиданно задумался, сколько из убитых Чернокрылым магов убиты действительно им, а сколько – ну к примеру, жадными до наследства родственничками…

Май фыркнул.

– С парочкой, наверное, именно так все и обстоит. Но давай пока поищем того, кто так невежливо со мной обошелся. Убийцы мертвы, с них не спросишь, мемо-след вы не нашли, что остается?

– Разговорить тех молодчиков из стражи, что прикбили второго убивца. Уверен, это не случайность – их поставили, чтобы точно прикончить кэа и те не смогли разболтать, кто их отправил.

– Вот этим ты и займешься в ближайшее время. Но пока… – Май осторожно открыл коробочку. – Давай разберемся с более важным. Ты мнемоник, Руфус. Скажи мне, что помнит этот комок грязи?

Медноволосый пожал плечами и потянулся даром к коробке и ее содержимому. Легко вытянул воспоминание и бросил его Маю: высокий красивый человек с обильно пробитыми сединой волосами – кибернет Отон Делла – наклоняется и зачерпывает пригоршню влажной земли, а затем кладет ее в коробку.

– Ну и? – пробурчал Руфус.

– Ты только что видел то, за что нас с тобой убьют без всяких кэа. С понтификатом шутки плохи.

– Да что там такого-то?

– Ничего странного не заметил?

– Как тебе иногда шею хочется свернуть, коро – за одну манеру вопросы задавать, будто ты самый умный, а собеседник твой – дупло пустоголовое. Ну что там, в той памяти? Ну, земля, ну, мужик, ну, солнце в небе… ой.

– Два солнца в небе. Два. Такого нет ни в одном из известных миров, где возможна жизнь. Теперь смотри сюда – значки на крышке коробочки это координаты, направляющие от нескольких маяков: по ним ориентируются кибернеты. И земля. Плодородная земля, в которой – это я уже как сенс говорю – есть признаки всякой живности и семена растений. Кибернет Отон Делла из Исследовательского корпуса открыл новый мир.

– Что ж его не чествуют, как героя?! Это же такая удача…

– Не чествуют, потому что все, что касается путешествия корабля Отона, глубоко засекречено. По приказу не кого-нибудь, а понтифекса Силана Эреная.

Руфус посмотрел на Мая слегка несчастным взглядом.

– Хорошо, коро, признаю. Ты самый умный, а я – дупло. Ты понимаешь, что все это значит?

Май не выдержал, приподнялся на локтях и сел ровнее, морщась от боли в ране.

– Магия – это огонь души, так-то, Руфус. Я уже давно догадывался, к чему все идет, но не хватало последних деталей. Теперь они есть – приказ Силана о скупке кэа и его же стремление скрыть ото всех обнаружение нового мира. Не знаю, интересно это тебе или нет, но Силан нашел способ исправить проблему, над которой бился много лет – быстрое выгорание доноров Маяка. Или точнее – он сам считает, что нашел. Полезно следить за понтифексом… по крайней мере – пока он не обнаружил слежку.

– И что ты будешь делать?

– Извинюсь перед консулом и сообщу, что мое пошатнувшееся здоровье вынуждает меня ненадолго вернуться на родину. К тому же там злобные кэа меня не достанут, ха! Вот так, Руфус, ты – ищешь тех, кто послал убийц. Я – еду домой. Гасала-Ри, Гасала-Де, Гасала-Оми . Настало время говорить с Подземным Советом.

Часть вторая. Зов неба

Глава Четвертая

Ранним, неожиданно пасмурным для волатийского лета утром, в тот час, когда клочья тумана носились над берегом, как стая охотящихся птиц, к воротам виллы тенакса Дориная подошла девушка. Она вела в поводу ящера-грессаура, груженного корзинами с мидиями и другой морской тварью. Ящер, по случаю прохладной погоды сонный и вялый, неспеша переставлял свои четыре лапищи и кивал здоровенной головой. Хозяйка недовольно прицикивала на него. 

Миновав ворота, девушка и грессаур повернули направо и через узкий проход, ведущий вдоль стены, попали в суету малого дворика при кухне. К ним тотчас подошел крикливый, сердитый распорядитель и принялся рыться в поклаже ящера.

– Не ворчите, господин Марон – все свежее. Чай не первый день нас знаете, – сказала ему девушка выразительным, чуть хрипловатым голосом. 

Это было правдой – с молодой рыбачкой и ее семьей распорядитель знался всего пару месяцев, но был весьма доволен товаром, что они поставляли, и качеством и ценой. Потому, поворчав и поторговавшись для виду, он наконец заплатил девушке положенное и сделал знак рабам разгружать ящера и нести корзины с мидиями на кухню.

Вдруг странный звук привлек внимание всех, находившихся во дворике: громкий скрежет и дребезжание металла. Сквозь распахнутые двери кухни был виден еще один двор, внутренний; прямо сейчас команда мускулистых рабов втаскивала туда какое-то сооружение.

– Что это у вас тут, почтенный Марон? – спросила рыбачка, лениво щекоча травинкой веко задремавшего ящера.

Распорядитель только хмыкнул:

– Как, ты не слыхала, красавица? Это – клетка для перевозки бойцовых карсауров. Хозяин велел установить ее в главном портике виллы у всех на виду.

– Зачем?

– Он пообещал, что еще до полнолуния посадит в эту клетку Кая Чернокрылого и даст каждому желающему поглазеть на тварь... 

***

"Я вижу их… всех четверых. Того, кто поведет за собой. Того, кого позовет небо. Того, кто смотрит из темноты. И тебя, Смерть моя. Вижу... крылатый корабль. И вижу огонь, что его поглотит..."

Силан Эренай, понтифекс, обладатель высшего империя, один из сильнейших альтериков во всей Вселенной, чувствовал себя уставшим и разбитым. Так было всегда, когда он пытался бороться с тем, что подтачивало его силы. Не стоило лететь в посольство… но он привык не отворачиваться от своих слабостей. А Майхэо Тейнаари был такой слабостью, недопустимой для потомка Эрено.

Больше всего Силана мучило, что гасалит все знает. Нельзя скрыть свои чувства от сенсорика. Май знал, оставался отстранен и изысканно вежлив, и все же в каждом его жесте понтифекс видел насмешку. Это доводило почти до исступления: невозможность исправить изъян в себе, подчинить свои чувства воле и рассудку. Силан чувствовал себя зверем в клетке, из которой невозможно вырваться.

– Меня не волнует, как именно вы это сделаете, – процедил он сквозь зубы, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на реальности. – Но это должно быть сделано. Мне нужен Кай Чернокрылый и нужен живым.

Консул Литар весь подобрался, было видно, что он хочет ответить не менее резко, но сдерживается. Но тут вмешался тенакс Фирмин Доринай:

– Благородный Силан, выслушай. Наш дорогой Эмилиан уже восемь лет как пытается изловить этого кэа, да все без толку! Как Империя может терпеть подобное?! Наши маги умирают один за другим, а теперь под угрозой оказался посол гасалитов!

Зря он напомнил о Мае. Силан едва не скривился. Подземник ведь врал, когда разговаривал с консулом, врал нагло. Сенсорик такой силы просто не мог пропустить это смехотворное нападение, но почему-то позволил себя ранить и ломал комедию. Зачем? Гасала-Ри хочет сильнее подогреть панику из-за нападений кэа, или у Мая другой умысел?

– Какое смелое преувеличение! – консул наконец-то взорвался. – За эти восемь лет мы несколько раз почти схватили Кая, перебили или поймали многих его сообщников. Одного из них понтифекс мог лично видеть недавно на Маяке…

– Чушь! – Доринай снова повысил голос. – "Почти схватили" – смешное и жалкое оправдание. Я больше не намерен сидеть сложа руки, пока граждане Империи в опасности. Я организовал собственные поиски и клянусь – мои люди скоро притащат понтифексу Чернокрылого в цепях!

"Какое лицемерие, – думал Силан. – Плевал ты на безопасность граждан Империи. Все, что волнует тебя, Фирмин Доринай, потомок одного из вернейших соратников Эрено – возможность выслужиться и заполучить место консула. Как же вы отвратительны, вы, тенаксы, лучшие из лучших среди эренитов. Тратите время на дрязги, не обращая внимания на то, что действительно важно…"

Фирмин Доринай продолжал разоряться. От дверей приемной понтифекса за этой сценой внимательно наблюдали Виталис и Кассиан.

*** 

– Я думал, у тебя есть какой-то план, идея. А ты предлагаешь просто отправится к сыну злейшего врага и честно его обо всем распросить! – Кассиан потряс головой. – Восхитительно.

Они с Виталисом сидели на открытой белокаменной террасе и любовались синим простором моря.

– Строго говоря, план у меня был – я хотел добраться до командира стражей, так "удачно" прикончивших убийцу-кэа, напавшего на посла. И знаешь что? Его нет. Командир исчез на следующий же день после происшествия, его ищут три мнемоника Розыскной Службы, и пока – безрезультатно.

– Весело нынче в Волатике, – пробормотал Кассиан, не отрывая взгляда от моря. – Исчезновения, убийства… Что происходит?

– Ветер меняется, – Вит встал рядом, тяжело опираясь руками о белые мраморные перила. – Будь на моем месте кто опытнее, – продолжил он спустя пару минут молчания, – отправил бы людей к тем стражам сразу же. А теперь, думаю, бесполезно и пытаться – если этого командира и найдут, то по частям, обработанным так, что ни один мнемоник ничего не вытянет. Кто-то очень хочет спрятать все следы.

– Или же кто-то тоже ищет убийц – кто-то более шустрый, чем мы, – Кассиан прижался лбом к прохладному мрамору перил и перевел взгляд с моря на сбегающий к нему склон. Тот пустовал, не считая двух тяжело нагруженных грессауров, топавших по дорожке, и их погонщика. – Потому мы поедем к Варрону Доринаю и спросим, не его ли это отец случайно развлекается, натравливая кэа на гасалитов?

– А тебя сценка, которую мы наблюдали вчера вечером, не навела на размышления? Фирмин либо замешан во всем этом, либо лихо пользуется ситуацией. Но скорее – первое. Он терпеть не может подземников и уж точно не пожалел бы Майхэо чтобы натравить Гасала-Ри на Чернокрылого. И бросить тень на моего отца...

– Фирмин Доринай кажется мне человеком, – Кассиан осторожно подбирал слова, – честолюбивым и неприятным, возможно даже недалеким. Но довольно осторожным и расчетливым. Он не ввязался бы в столь грязное и опасное дело, не будь награда достаточно высока, чтобы окупить риск. Да и то, как он вчера обещаниями бросался перед дядей… он сказал понтифексу, что поймает Чернокрылого, и это не могло быть простым бахвальством. 

– Это только подтверждает то, что я сказал: он либо знает что-то, неизвестное нам, либо сам замешан.

– И его сын нам, конечно же, все расскажет…

– А это уже зависит от нас. Половина политики в Эренгасе так и делается: в беседах лицом к лицу за кубком вина. Вторая половина политики, правда, делается кинжалами в темных закоулках, но не будем о грустном, – Виталис закатил глаза, а потом продолжил, уже серьезнее: – Ты – принц, Кассиан. Любому мыслящему существу в этом мире хоть что-нибудь от тебя нужно. Используй эту нужду для того, чтоб получить то, что требуется тебе – и выйдешь победителем из любого дела.

– Знаешь, я верю, что мой дядя мог бы просто войти в дом к любому патрицию, поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз за кубком вина и заставить рассказать все, что нужно. И сестрица Ларция могла бы – она прядет, сворачивает и разворачивает людей, как мотки своей любимой пряжи. Но я? Я не умею так, Вит. К тому же, если Фирмин действительно замешан во всем, нам предстоит, считай, просить его сына предать отца.

– И именно в этом заключается второе – помимо твоего императорского происхождения – обстоятельство, которое делает мой план блестящим и обреченным на успех! – торжественно заявил Виталис. – Невозможно быть ребенком Фирмина Дориная и не ненавидеть эту скотину всем сердцем…

***

Легко сказать: "бежать к людям, не от людей".

Легко обещать себе и другим: никогда больше, никогда больше мы не будем жить в клетке.

За эти годы Кай перепробовал многое. Они нападали на питомники и пытались освободить кэа, половина из которых даже разговаривать толком не умела и не понимала, зачем бежать и освобождаться? Раз им удалось основать что-то вроде общины, на отдаленном острове, поселиться там, построить дома… но всех нашли. За восемь лет на свободе Кай дважды был на волосок от гибели, и дважды его стая в едином порыве едва ли не жертвовала собой, чтобы спасти Вожака. Как, чем можно отплатить за такое?!

Кай шел на встречу, которую ему назначил Тайный Друг, обещавший помочь кэа, перевезти их в другой мир, где скрыться от преследования будет проще. Какие сладкие речи… как хочется поверить, что надежда есть и все возможно, правда?

Он так хотел верить в это иногда. Особенно в грозу.

Кассиан… после встречи в парке стало сложно не думать о нем. Кай иногда подшучивал сам над собой – он заметил, что его сородичи на воле оказались ужасно падки на всякие красивые блестящие штуковины. Реа вон таскал с собой добытую где-то игрушку-головоломку для детей патрициев – очень красивую, ажурную и совершенно бесполезную в той опасной жизни, что они вели. Реа, которого схватили не то на пятый, не то на четвертый год жизни на свободе… как это больно – помнить.

Кай был равнодушен к красивым безделушкам. Но оказался неравнодушен к принцу Империи, хотя эта страсть была куда опаснее. Там, в пещерах, где они встретились, он следил за невольными соседями, пытаясь понять, кто из них – альтерик, ведший аволу, кого стоит опасаться и убить первым, если что? Следил, смотрел и сам не заметил, как стал засматриваться.

Чернокрылый давно уже заметил, что люди для игр плоти привлекают его больше собственных сородичей. Было что-то особенное в чувстве, которое возникало, если провести рукой по гладкой спине, никогда не знавшей тяжести крыльев. Он был таким другим, чужим, и таким близким одновременно. Прекрасный принц, который знал, каково это – когда тебя зовет небо.

Кай добрался до места встречи – уединенного оврага в окрестностях Волатики. Эй, Тайный друг, покажись...

***

Гней Варрон Доринай очень походил на отца – такой же рослый, атлетично сложенный и слегка лысеющий, не смотря на молодой возраст. Но при том он оказался куда более приятным человеком, по крайней мере на взгляд Кассиана.

Они устроились за разговором прямо в аволе, на которой прибыл принц. Виталиса Кассиан решил не брать – Доринаи с Литарами отродясь не ладили.

– Я понимаю вашу озабоченность насчет моего отца, его планы мне тоже кажутся излишне рискованными, – говорил Варрон. – Я ничего не могу сказать насчет покушения на посла, но поймать Кая он действительно хочет. Он давно направил человека, представляющегося Тайным Другом, который ищет выходы на Кая и обещает помощь с перевозкой в другой мир. 

– И Кай, конечно, клюнет на это, – покачал головой Кассиан. Следующие слова его поразили.

– Уже клюнул. Встреча должна была состояться сегодня в ночь, и если все прошло бы удачно – прямо сейчас Кая доставили бы на виллу отца. Но я скорее поверю, что прямо сейчас отец оплакивает скончавшегося подручного, изображавшего "Тайного Друга". ...Принц? Что-то не так?

– Все не так, – Кассиан вскочил на ноги и с места дернул аволу вверх. – Мне нужно знать, где эта вилла, и чем скорее мы там окажемся….

Лететь оказалось недалеко. И еще издали они увимели огонь и дым, валящий от виллы, и людей, хаотично мечущиеся во дворе. 

...Когда много позже удалось опросить выживших свидетелей и прочесать место действия силами опытных мнемоников, стало примерно понятно, что же произошло в доме Фирмина Дориная. Слух о том, что проклятый кэа-убийца Чернокрылый пойман, быстро разнесся окрест; его распространению немало способствовали подозрительные люди (или не люди…), появившиеся на рынках и площадях, громко выкрикивавшие новость и призывавшие скорее идти к вилле тенакса Дориная, чтобы убедиться воочию. В результате собралась настоящая толпа из жителей двух ближайших городов, хлынувшая к воротам виллы. Стража дома Доринай не была готова к такому нашествию – хозяин ясно приказал пускать всех желающих, кто захочет убедиться в его триумфе и поимке злодея, но никто не ждал, что желающих окажется столько. Толпа вошла в ворота… и тут выход перегородили повозки, груженные хорошо промасленными дровами и ветошью. Один брошенный факел – и дорога на волю превратилась в огненную круговерть.

В том безумии, что началось потом, мнемоники разобраться уже не смогли, а свидетели рассказывали истории одна невероятнее другой. Точно ясно было только одно – часть кэа из стаи Кая вошли на виллу вместе с толпой, часть уже находилась там, и, устроив хаос, они начали убивать. Перепуганные горожане искали выход из ловушки, вламывались в здания, бежали куда глаза глядят, а кэа скользили среди них, как тени, нападая на воинов тенакса и тотчас снова ныряя в толпу. В панике стражи по ошибке зарубили нескольких горожан, горожане начали кидаться на стражу, и хаос превратился в настоящую бойню.

В какой момент сбежал из клетки Чернокрылый, уже было не узнать.

Но к моменту, когда Кассиан посадил, почти уронил аволу во внутреннем дворе виллы, клетка уже была пуста и валялась поверженная, опрокинутая не то испуганными людьми, не то торжествующими кэа.

– Я соберу стражу! – крикнул Варрон Кассиану, едва они оказались на земле. Сыну тенакса явно не впервой было командовать: перемахнув через борт лодки, он гаркнул во все горло, созывая охрану виллы. Тотчас с разных сторон к нему подбежали солдаты, и даже паникующие горожане, которых во дворе было немало, услышали и обернулись на голос. Но Кассиану недосуг было ждать и смотреть, что станет делать Варрон. Он еще не знал точно, что произошло на вилле, просто ясно видел: ужасная разрушительная сила, воплотившаяся в кэа по имени Кай, вырвалась на свободу. И как бы то ни было, Кассиан должен был встретится с ней лицом к лицу.

Принц поймал взглядом человека, быстро пересекающего двор – то, как легко и даже не глядя по сторонам тот огибал препятствия и мечущихся в дыму людей, выдавало в нем сенсорика. Кассиан метнулся к человеку и поймал за плечо:

– Мастер! Вы можете определить, где тенакс Доринай или главарь напавших?!

Сенс – а это действительно оказался сенс, теперь Кассиан видел ярко-красную пластинку киновари в фибуле на плече, – вгляделся в лицо принца, затем кивнул и ровно на секунду прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Затем схватил Кассиана за руку:

– Туда!

Они рванули прочь со двора. Позади раздавался зычный голос Варрона, отдающего приказы и сыпящего ругательствами, и Кассиан мельком порадовался, что у этого объятого безумием дома есть хозяин, способный удержать все в руках. Но спустя мгновение он забыл о Варроне. Они с незнакомым молодым сенсом пробежали вереницу коридоров и комнат, свернули на открытую галерею, выбрались в еще один, на удивление тихий, маленький дворик, и Кассиан увидел…

Что ж, бывают такие открытия, про которые не знаешь: стоит ли благодарить судьбу, что совершил их, или мечтать выкорчевать из памяти навсегда. Кассиан помнил лицо Рилла-Кая живым и открытым, растерянным, сияющим, по-доброму насмешливым. Он не мог даже вообразить, что это лицо может показаться ликом ужасного древнего божества, сказания о которых еще сохранились в Империи. Божества грозы и мести.

Чернокрылый стоял на блестящих темных плитах двора в окружении трех или четырех своих соратников, сжимая в руке цепь, обмотанную вокруг шеи Фирмина Дориная. Патриций уже рухнул на колени и цеплялся за металл звеньев обеими руками. Клочья черного дыма из горящего дома ползли по двору, и ветер доносил крики людей из-за стен.

Кассиан застыл у дверей, через которые вбежал во двор, и молча – используя дар – выдернул цепь из рук кэа. Жгучая неудержимая сила, наследие человека, сбросившего Крылатых с небес, пела в его крови. 

Кай развернулся со скоростью атакующего карсаура – и вдруг замер, увидев, кто рискнул встать на его пути. Узнал…

На мгновение или два все застыло. Кассиан дрожал от напряжения, заставляя свою силу разбиться на три гибких невидимых щупальца. Он должен был быть готов не просто сражаться, а отразить возможную атаку на себя, тенакса Дориная и приведшего его сюда сенсорика, а это требовало от молодого мага огромной отдачи. Один против четверых кэа (а сколько их еще может быть поблизости!), он не был уверен, что справится. Но тут некто невысокий и гибкий, закутанный в темную материю, вынырнул из дыма и что-то отрывисто крикнул Чернокрылому. 

Кай смотрел на Кассиана еще миг, а потом вскинул руку, подавая своим людям сигнал отступать. Кэа тотчас подались назад, так слажено, гармонично, как никогда не могут двигаться люди, но могут – стаи птиц. Миг – и они исчезли где-то в глубине дома.

Кассиан, все еще не ослабляя натяжение нитей силы, одним рывком добрался до Фирмина Дориная. Тот был без сознания, но жив. Принц выпрямился, озираясь по сторонам и не зная, ждать ли атаки и если ждать – то откуда. И тут его догнал сенсорик:

– Все хорошо, мастер. Они уходят с виллы. Понтифекс близко, и они… решили отступить. 

Кассиан молча сел прямо на каменные плиты. Он чувствовал себя слишком опустошенным, чтобы порадоваться новостям.

***

"Все хорошо, мастер" – о нет, "все" было каким угодно, но не хорошим. Кассиан молча наблюдал, как прибывшие к месту трагедии солдаты волатийского легиона одно за другим выносят из ворот и складывают рядами тела. Их было много. От рук кэа погибли единицы, куда больше случайно попали под мечи легионеров или были затоптаны мечущейся толпой – но молва, конечно, припишет все жертвы зверствам стаи Чернокрылого… и ведь даже нельзя сказать, что это – неправда.

Что он там такое думал – про то, что Кай никогда не повернется против невинных?..

Прямо над ним пролетела авола – их тут собралась целая стая, прочесывали местность в поиске следов ушедших кэа. Безрезультатно. Окрестности виллы Дориная превратились в настоящий людской муравейник – родственники погибших и просто зеваки стекались со всех сторон. Шансов, что в этом хаосе сенсорики и мнемоники встанут на след, почти не было.

Из ворот виллы вышли консул и дядя Силан с охраной. Их нагнал Варрон Доринай, о чем-то спросил, потом склонил голову, прощаясь, и ушел обратно на виллу. Кассиан нехотя пошел вперед и присоединился к группе. В молчании они заняли места в аволе консула. Крылатая лодка, сопровождаемая еще несколькими с охраной, быстро пошла вверх.

На консульской аволе было устроено сооружение из ширм и навеса, почти настоящая комната; там можно было разговаривать, не опасаясь ветра и шума. Кассиана, впрочем, на разговоры не тянуло, так что начал консул:

– Лекари говорят, что тенакс Доринай вне опасности и скоро поправится. Но если б не ты, Кассиан, он едва ли остался б в живых. Как ты догадался, что здесь творится? Или случайно оказался рядом?

– Не случайно, – негромко произнес Кассиан. – Я был с Варроном в Волатике и услышал от него, что его отец собрался ловить Чернокрылого, обманом заманив на встречу. Мне сразу вспомнилось последнее нападение стаи – в Девии. Кай… мне кажется, он прекрасно понимает, что лучшая приманка для магов – он сам. В Девии убийство мнемоника тоже было совершено, чтобы выманить в дюны аволы с другими магами. Так и здесь – в том, что он дал себя поймать, мне виделась уловка.

– Очень верное наблюдение, – вздохнул консул и на какое-то время отстал от Кассиана. Они с Силаном обсуждали методы поимки кэа, выплат для семей убитых и прочее, и прочее.

– В Волатике будут волнения, и хорошо если в ней одной, – наконец сказал консул. – Для успокоения людей я подбросил бы им пяток рабов кэа – растерзают, выплеснут злость и угомонятся.

Кассиан едва не вздрогнул от того, с какой деловитостью это было предложено, а Силан лишь наклонил голову:

– Разумно.

– Но этого недостаточно, понтифекс, – продолжил консул. – Я уже неоднократно обращался в Сенат и понтификат с таким предложением и хочу внести его снова. Мы должны отобрать сотню – не меньше! – кэа из питомников и показательно казнить, пообещав делать так каждый раз после нападений Чернокрылого.

– Нет, – жестко сказал Силан.

– Но мастер Эренай! – Литар как обычно суетился и горячился. – Я не вижу другого способа остановить террор. Кроме поимки Чернокрылого, но нужно принимать и другие меры. Кай не успокоится, пока не увидит ясно, что его действия только ухудшают судьбу его народа, а не наоборот.

– Нет, – повторил Силан. – Можете использовать любые ресурсы для поимки Чернокрылого, можете скормить бушующей толпе нескольких кэа-рабов. Но никаких угроз, никаких показательных казней. Такова воля Империи, – закончил он ритуальной фразой, обозначавшей, что носитель высшего империя огласи окончательное решение.

Кассиан поднялся на ноги.

– Дядя, консул, извините. Я вас покину.

Он вышел наружу, скользнул вдоль борта и встал на носу рядом с ведшим аволу альтериком. Свежий ветер в лицо и столь любимое чувство полета прогоняли тоску. Но не мысли.

Кассиан всегда знал, кто он и на чьей стороне сражается. Не сомневался ни секунды, вставая на защиту глубоко неприятного ему Фирмина Дориная – против так много занимавшего в его памяти места кэа. 

Но принц не любил лгать себе. И потому не мог не признать: думая о том, что прекрасная крылатая лодка питается силой пламени, пожирающего бескрылого кэа-донора на ближнем Маяке, думая о тех несчастных рабах, которые сейчас заняты своими делами и даже не подозревают, что решением консула и понтифекса уже приговорены к мучительной смерти, думая обо всем этом, он ясно понимал, что не может, как все, звать Кая тварью и чудовищем.

***

Двумя днями позже принц одиноко сидел на террасе во дворце консула, наблюдая за медленно клонящимся к горизонту солнцем. Виталис дулся на него за то, что Касс не взял его с собой на виллу Дориная и подверг себя такой опасности. А больше никого видеть сейчас не хотелось… так что принц просто смотрел на закат.

Небо, исчерканное клочьями туч, напоминало палитру художника: синее над головой Кассиана, дальше оно становилось зелено-фиолетовым, потом багряным, рыжим и желтым. Волатика готовилась встретить ночь, в различимой отсюда Луцерне уже зажигали фонари, Форум кипел жизнью. Будто и не было двух этих смутных, тревожных дней, погромов на рынке в нижнем городе, трех изуродованных тел кэа, поутру обнаруженных на холодных камнях…

От размышлений Кассиана отвлек оклик слуги:

– Мастер, к вам посетитель.

– Что за посетитель? – удивился принц.

-Мастер-сенсорик Кален Деерр. Он просил передать, что дело касается произошедшего на вилле тенакса Дориная.

Кассиан не знал никакого мастера Калена, хотя имя и казалось ему смутно знакомым. Но упоминание виллы решило дело – он велел позвать гостя. И обрадовался, узнав в нем того самого сенсорика, что помог ему во время нападения.

– Мастер Кален, как хорошо что вы меня нашли! Я ведь даже не поблагодарил вас за помощь.

– Для меня честь – встать рядом с потомком Эрено, – ответил сенсорик обычной для таких случаев фразой. Кассиан меж тем разглядывал нового знакомого, на вилле он толком и не успел этого сделать. Мастер Кален был старше принца, но на первый взгляд и не скажешь – не слишком высокий, щуплый настолько что казался тонким даже на фоне стройного Кассиана, белокожий и русоволосый, сенсорик издали походил на мальчишку. Лицо у него было не слишком красивое, но все же приятное – в нем чувствовалась жизнь, и, как показалось Кассиану, большая печаль.

– Могу я просить принца о личном разговоре? – спросил сенс. 

– Как пожелаете, – Кассиан был удивлен, но поднялся и повел гостя с террасы в небольшой парк, примыкавший ко дворцу. Они расположились в укромной деревянной беседке среди кустов – деревянной не случайно, просьба о личном разговоре в Империи обычно трактовалась и как "такой, о котором не узнают мнемоники", а дерево, в отличии от камня, ничего не запоминает. Вышколенные слуги тотчас поставили перед магами кувшин прохладного вина и угощения и исчезли.

Кален плеснул себе в кубок напитка, но пить не стал, поболтал немного кубок в руках и наконец произнес, не глядя в глаза Кассиану.

– Там, на вилле, я был рядом когда вы столкнулись с Чернокрылым. И успел ясно почувствовать, что… что ваше, принц, к нему отношение – очень необычно.

Кассиану будто кипятком в лицо плеснули. Проклятые сенсорики с их проклятым даром, ничего, ничего нельзя сохранить в тайне, даже самое сокровенное, что есть у тебя в душе! Но что хочет от него мастер Кален?! Будет требовать денег и почестей за сохранение секрета, или…

– Я не настолько дерзок, чтобы спрашивать, откуда вы знаете Кая и… что вас связывает, – продолжил говорить сенс. – Но я так надеялся… я так давно искал, и подумал… то есть, когда я узнал, что вы – принц из рода Эрено и… может быть, только вы и можете помочь.

– Кому? – с трудом вымолвил Кассиан.

– Ему. Глупому мелкому кэа, – с непонятной горечью произнес Кален. – Каю. Я… я прошу меня выслушать, мой принц. Эта история может быть долгой. Все дело в том, что я служил на Маяке Пятьдесят четвертой Линии как раз тогда, когда там содержался Кай. И я – единственный, кто остался в живых, когда он и другие кэа бежали.

Кассиан наконец вспомнил, откуда знает имя Калена. Он ведь перерыл в свое время все источники, касавшиеся Чернокрылого, и отчет сенсорика Калена Деерра тоже читал, и не раз. Что ж, ему даже не пришлось говорить, что он готов слушать – сенс считал все без слов. И начал рассказ.

Это было так… странно. Впервые говорить с кем-то о Кае, как о человеке, не том-ужасном-убийце, Биче Магов. Говорить с кем-то, кто знал Чернокрылого на протяжении многих лет. Похоже, и для Калена этот опыт был первым – слова рвались из него так, что было ясно – он очень долго держал все в себе.

– И вот так все и закончилось. Я пошел к Смотрителю Маяка и напел ему в уши много лжи о Кае. Что это плохой кэа, злой, драчливый, способный убить насмерть кого-то из своих сородичей в драке или даже напасть на стражу. Я еще и в пару старых отчетов это вписал для верности – все равно мои отчеты никто никогда не читал! И так совпало… а впрочем, даже если б не совпало, то что я сделал все равно было непоправимо. Прежний донор выгорел, был при смерти, и они выбрали Кая в заплатки.

– Я читал ваш отчет, – заметил Кассиан. – Про побег кэа.

– Я там почти не врал. Почти. После расследования меня даже похвалили, прочитав те самые старые отчеты с "приписками". Посчитали, что я верно определил характер Кая и его планы на побег, а прочие маги меня не послушали и не приняли достаточно мер безопасности. Но я его не определил, я его… предопределил! Или не знаю, как еще назвать то, что случилось? Вот уже много лет с тех пор, узнавая о каждом новом убийстве, совершенным стаей, я почти плачу, потому что знаю – это я виноват. Я предал того, кто мне полностью доверял, кто от меня зависел… и что еще хуже – я поступил так, потому что мог и считал что вправе. Из-за меня он увидел, что на людей, на магов, нельзя полагаться – они могут годами быть ласковы с тобой, а потом отправить тебя в огонь из-за каприза. Как бы там ни было, но Кая Чернокрылого создал я.

– Это не так, – тихо отозвался Кассиан. – Его создала – Империя. 

– Может быть и Империя, – сенс отпил из кубка и продолжил: – Но я не могу забыть. Я никогда не смогу забыть, что сделал и сколько крови из-за этого пролилось. Это было так глупо… и я был так зол на него тогда. Я стоял на лестнице в подвал и даром читал их обоих, его и ее. И точно знал: она ему понравилась, а он – ей. Мне было так горько и обидно – что можно быть рабом-кэа в клетке, показаться лишь на минуту, сказать пару фраз и уже вызвать страсть. Я вообще никому никогда не нравился сразу и просто так – ни женщинам, ни мужчинам, ни наставникам, ни родне – никому. А Кай нравился. У него это легко получалось.

Кассиану не надо было пояснений – он помнил ту ночную грозу и пещеры и как легко доверился незнакомцу, шагнув по его слову сквозь занавес дождя и темноты. Кален внимательно смотрел на него – читал и явно все прекрасно понимал. Прятаться было поздно и нелепо, его тайну раскрыли. Что же дальше?..

– Что случилось с той девушкой? – спросил Кассиан. Ему действительно хотелось это знать, это и что угодно еще, связанное с Каем.

– С Ливией? – то, как сенсорик произнес это имя, сказало принцу о многом. – Она умерла. Меньше чем через год после резни на Маяке. Отец спешно выдал ее замуж за одного купца, и я, конечно, больше не мог с ней видеться. Говорят, она не была верна мужу. Говорят, он наказывал ее очень жестоко. Она ждала ребенка, но не выносила и умерла вместе с ним. И все. Это все.

Они оба помолчали.

– Я никогда не был таким смелым, как она, – продолжил Кален. – Это мне в ней и нравилось. Она заслуживала жизни больше, чем я. А Кай… я ведь сенсорик, меня нельзя обмануть. Я знал, каким он был, что было в нем. Надежда. Жажда жизни. И свет. Вот каким он был, пока мы, люди, все не переломали.

– Ты видел его на вилле. Что в нем теперь?

– Зло и печаль, мой принц. Тьма и печаль. И что-то похожее на луч света – или, может, вспышку молнии – в этой тьме появилось лишь раз. Когда он увидел вас.

Кассиан не поверил тому, что услышал.

– Потому я и решил вас найти, – продолжил Кален. – Помогите ему, прошу вас. Вы ведь могли бы… добиться помилования для него? Или просто найти такое место – ведь миров же так много! – где он и его люди могли бы просто жить в тайне от всех?

Кассиан горько усмехнулся про себя.

Сенсорик Кален, так тонко чувствующий, но такой наивный…

Из этой клетки не было выхода. После всего, что Кай сделал, даже Наследница, милая сестрица Ларция, едва ли могла бы его защитить. 

Но даже это не было главным. Кассиан не был сенсориком, он даже не мог сказать, что знает Кая много лет. И все же он был уверен: Чернокрылый никогда, никогда, никогда не смирится, никогда не согласится на спокойную жизнь в укромной норе, пока его сородичи умирают в пламени. 

– Как спасти того, кто не хочет спасаться, Кален? – тихо спросил он.

– Я не знаю, – отозвался сенс. – Но мой принц – позволь мне хотя бы верить, что выход есть и его можно найти. 

Глава Пятая

Гасала-Ри начиналась для Мая с Внешних пещер, примыкавших к поверхности и склонам. Днем они купались в солнечном свете, тщательно собранном системой линз и зеркал: здесь устраивались теплицы и выращивались те нехитрые растения, которые были в ходу у гасалитов. 

Чуть глубже залегали большие пещеры, где выпасали стада мышуров. Эти здоровенные ленивые летучие мыши давно утратили способность летать: они ползали по стенам, поедая пещерные грибы и лишайники и могли разве что планировать с уступа на уступ. Выращивали их ради меха и мяса. Май даже жалел немного мохнатых увальней – их так весело было тормошить и тискать! – но быстро забывал о своих симпатиях, когда получал в руки тарелку ароматной жареной мышурятины. За пастбищными пещерами шли грибные, а потом на много ярусов вниз – мастеровые, где трудились ювелиры, кузнецы, кожевники, механики и все прочие умельцы, которыми так славилась Гасала-Ри.

Но все это было только преддверие, места для работы и добычи еды, а подлинный дом гасалитов располагался куда, куда глубже. К сердцу Гасала-Ри можно было добраться разными путями, и своим ходом, и чередой лифтов, но Май больше всего любил дорогу, имевшую собственное имя: Спираль. Это был колоссальный спиральный желоб, продолбленный в горе, по которому сверху до самого Большого Каскада озер текла вода. По всей длине Спирали располагались станции с лодками, можно было отчалить с верхней и пристать на любом ярусе, который тебе нужен. Возвращаясь с поверхности, Май обычно добирался до первой пристани, брал лодку, выводил ее в поток, потом откладывал шест, ложился на дно суденышка, закидывая руки за голову, и позволял воде нести себя. Виток за витком в темноте, нарушаемой лишь бледным фосфорным светом плесени и лишайников, неровно пятнающих стены и потолок… Наземники, видно, не вынесли бы такого путешествия: кружение в темноте укачивало, каменный желоб и вода пугали. Но для гасалита, сенсорика, видящего прежде всего даром, а потом уже – глазами, это была приятная прогулка. Лежа в лодке, Май слушал гору, прощупывал даром все вокруг, радуясь причудливым извивам рудных жил, ловя отголоски чувств сородичей и получая приветы от тех, кому случилось тоже почуять его и узнать. Наконец путешествие заканчивалась, изрядно разогнавшаяся за время спуска вода выносила лодку в Костяную пещеру. Выход из Спирали прятался в скелете огромного существа, когда-то уснувшего здесь вечным сном. Миновав частокол гигантских ребер, лодка наконец выскальзывала в озеро. Там для Мая начинался дом.

Увы, но в этот раз он так спешил, что не мог воспользоваться любимой дорогой. Мая ждали лифты, но прежде, чем спустится, он еще должен был подняться – почти к самой вершине, к Леднику и пещерам, вымытым или пробитым в его толще. К маленькому царству коро Мирты.

Мирту, ныне – самую юную из членов Подземного Совета и самую сильную сенсорикс всей Гасала-Ри, Май знал еще пятилетней девочкой. Вместе с ней и другими юными сенсами они занимались важным делом – ходили в патруль, проверяя все ходы вокруг глубинных поселений Гасала-Ри. Не дал ли где камень опасную трещину, не размыла ли его вода? Дети, разбиваясь на группки в три-пять человек, ежедневно часами бродили по пещерам, осматривая их. Май в одиннадцать лет был одним из старших над патрулями – он вообще очень рано приучился управлять и командовать.

Мирта была другой. Даже сейчас, имея целую прорву подчиненных, она будто стеснялась этого и до сих пор то и дело распахивала изумленно глаза, когда ее звали "коро". 

У входа в ее ледяное царство Май с огромным удовольствием расстался с шелками и переоделся в кожаные штаны, тунику и парку с капюшоном из меха мышуров. Обостренная чувствительность еще не отступила (и не отступит, пока он не спустится в глубину), но как же приятно было чувствовать себя дома!

Ледяные пещеры, особенно та их часть, что лежала близко к верхней кромке ледника, были до невозможности красивы. Лабиринты ходов в толще синего стекла, пронизанного солнечным светом… Май наслаждался зрелищем и чувством покоя. Среди подчиненных Мирты было много непроглядных, которых он почувствовать не мог, и потому окрестные пещеры казались на удивление уединенными и тихими – хотя на деле вокруг Мая сейчас находилось несколько десятков подземников и подземниц. 

Когда он вошел в последнюю пещеру, Мирта, напевая, заваривала чай из трав, стоя на коленях перед низким каменным столиком.

– Ты – ленивый толстый мышур! – сказала она звонким голосом. – Я почувствовала тебя еще в лифте. Как можно было от него тащиться так долго?!

– Я просто хотел дать тебе время приготовить угощение, – фыркнул Май, расстегивая парку (в пещере было довольно тепло) и бухаясь на шкуры, расстеленные у стола. – Кстати, где лепешки?

– Позади тебя, под покрывалом. Подними зад и сам себе добудь еду, охотничек! 

Оба рассмеялись, а потом Май все-таки поднялся и принес блюдо с лепешками.

Коро Мирта в ее пятнадцать лет была не только лучшим другом Мая, но и одной из тех, к кому он приходил советоваться в трудную минуту. Сейчас, впрочем, время для серьезных разговоров еще не настало, и Май просто наслаждался отдыхом, рассказывая о всяких мелочах и слушая такие же в ответ.

– Представляешь, Дэлка моя решила порадовать своего Аю ртом, а потом собрала все и прибежала ко мне – мол, сохрани, Мирта, хочу в кварту Лун зачать и на Саирган родить! А то Аю на дальние прииски уходит, четыре месяца его не будет, а надо чтоб на Саирган – старики говорят что дети, кто тогда родятся, самые счастливые бывают. Ну, я ее отругала, конечно, что она, взрослая Познающая, в такую чушь верит, но сделала, как просили.

– А ну как Аю вернется, застанет ее с пузом и скажет – мол, с друзьями небось гуляла и понесла?

– Да чтоб такой сильный сенс, как Аю, свое дитя не признал? Дудки. Да и давно они уже ребенка хотели. Хорошо все будет, я знаю.

Когда Мирта говорила вот так "я знаю", дальше можно было не спрашивать – сенсорикс такой силы в людях часто чувствовала то, что они и сами о себе не знали. Если она посчитала, что у молодых родителей все будет хорошо, не смотря на странный способ обзаведения потомством – значит, скорее всего, так и будет.

– Вот наземников бы перекосило, если б они знали, что мы научились семя сохранять и потом использовать, да? – развеселилась почему-то Мирта. – А то носятся с этими своими наследствами, кто законный ребенок, кто незаконный... 

– Ох, Мирта, тебе, я смотрю, все эти дела покоя не дают. Поменьше мнемо-записей про наземников смотри, ничему хорошему у них не научишься.

– Ты старый, толстый, ворчливый мышур. Сам только среди своих наземников и пропадаешь. 

– Но приехал же, видишь, – сказал Май и вздохнул. – Ты закончила с делами? Нам пора отправляться к Совету.

– Закончила, – кивнула Мирта, в миг становясь серьезной. – Есть трое больных серой гнилью, за которыми я наблюдаю, но на день-два могу отлучиться. Надеюсь, Совет не будет заседать неделю, как в прошлый раз.

– Может так случиться, что я тебя оторву от твоих исследований на дольше, – вздохнул Май. – Мне нужна будет твоя помощь с одним делом на поверхности. Если, конечно, Совет одобрит его.

Мирта замерла и вгляделась в него огромными темными глазами.

– Не знаю, что это за дело, Май, но оно мне заранее не нравится. Ты несешь с собой грозу.

– Я заберу ее обратно наверх. А теперь идем. Попробуй-ка догнать старого толстого мышура!

***

Маю пришлось ненадолго расстаться с Миртой чтобы зайти к мастерам, так что к пещерам Совета он пришел последним и один. Самое сокровенное место в Гасала-Ри и всем Кзане не имело никакой отделки, никаких вычурных статуй у входа и золоченых ворот. Яма со слабо парящей водой, темный щели проходов в темном камне – тоже своего рода знак. Такие пути предназначены только для истых гасалитов.

Май подошел к кромке ямины, сбросил одежду и сумку и прыгнул в воду. Нашел нужный лаз в камне и, проплыв по нему с десяток шагов, вынырнул во внутренней пещере. Почти вся она была залита водой, и только кое-где виднелись островки камня размером не больше кушетки. Под низким потолком светились фонарики, по стенам ползали крупные фосфоресцирующие улитки. Здесь парило сильнее – в пещере бил горячий минеральный источник, приятно согревавший тело. 

Совет уже собрался – все восемь его членов сидели или лениво полулежали на выступах камня, скрытых под водой. Май подплыл ближе и тоже сел, откинув голову с потяжелевшими от воды косами. Никто не торопился начинать разговор – сенсорики прощупывали прибывшего даром, продолжая считать улиток на стенах или закусывать хрустящими палочками из сушеного грибного теста.

– Маленький Май наконец добрался до дома, – прервав молчание, произнесла Сегоя. Седые волосы одной из стайрешин Совета вились вокруг нее в воде, как живые белые змеи. – Я бы для начала забрала тебя на неделю в свой тарк чтоб отъелся и отоспался, но боюсь, время не ждет. Ты будешь рассказывать нам о делах наземников?

– Буду, – Май поймал взгляд Мирты, сидевшей по правую руку от Сегои. – И это будет долгий рассказ.

Он говорил действительно долго, очень долго – рассказывал все, что узнал о Кая Чернокрылом, молодом принце Кассиане, понтифексе Силане, делах и взглядах последнего. Многое из этого Совет уже знал, но Май сейчас собирал для своих сородичей мозаику, пытался показать, что увидел, что понял и о чем догадался после этого.

– Мне не нравится то, о чем ты говоришь, Озерноокий, – Май ненадолго умолк, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло, и его молчание воспользовался коро Рето, еще один старейшина. – Мне не нравится этот альтерик и все, что с ним связано. Эрениты – это огонь, он жжет все, что станет у него на пути. Гасалиты – это вода. Когда ее хотят поймать, она утекает. Мы ушли в глубины от Крылатой смерти и должны уйти сейчас. Не драться. Отступить.

– Как долго мы можем отступать, дядюшка Рето? – не согласился Май. – Нас мало, у нас нет своих альтериков, мы прикованы к одному-единственному миру и заперты под землей. Если Империя решит однажды, что свободная Гасала-Ри ей не нужна – свободная Гасала-Ри исчезнет. Мы должны рискнуть.

– Чем это грозит тебе, Май? – строго спросила Сегоя.

– Всем. Если понтифекс узнает, как глубоко я влез в его планы… да даже одной похищенной информации о новом мире хватит, чтобы с одним глупым маленьким гасалитом было покончено, – Мирта вскинулась, но он не дал ей заговорить. – Это не должно волновать Совет. На случай провала у меня все готова. Мнемо-записи встреч с разными подозрительными людьми, где я предлагаю им разные выгоды за помощь в свержении Совета и провозглашении меня Подземным Императором, – и сам Май, и все прочие гасалиты в пещере не выдержали и рассмеялись, Рето просто-таки захрюкал от смеха. Затем Май продолжил: – Я не подведу Совет. Если о моих делах станет известно, все решат, что я действовал ради собственного блага и в тайне от вас.

Май по отзвукам эмоций понял, что говорит что-то не то, и осекся, вопросительно глядя на остальных.

– Тихо, Мирта, – хлопнула ладонью по воде Сегоя (хотя Мирта и так сидела тихо, просто очень громка думала про Мая что он недоумок). – Я сама надеру ему уши, а ты смотри и учись, – тут старая женщина перевела на посла тяжелый и серьезный взгляд. – Ты как никто заслуживаешь зваться "коро", маленький Май. Я верю, что ты видишь дальше и лучше нас, и знаешь, за что берешься. Но верхний мир изменил тебя. Помнишь ли ты еще, ради чего живет Совет?

– Ради каждого гасалита, – отозвался Май.

– Ради каждого – значит, и ради тебя тоже. Ты же хочешь, чтоб мы скормили тебя пламени, как эрениты скармливают Маякам кэа. Когда ты последний раз пел с другими на Саирган, Май? Когда ложился с мужчиной или женщиной из детей Гасалы и вместе со всеми радовался новому году? Помнишь ли ты еще, каково это – быть гасалитом?

– Помню всегда и ради этого живу, – горячо сказал Май. – Коро, выслушайте меня. Я молод и возможно не обладаю ни вашей мудростью, дядюшка Рето и бабушка Сегоя, ни твоей прозорливостью, Мирта, ни знаниями других. Но я много времени провел среди эренитов и знаю не только то, что есть сейчас, но и что их ждет в скором времени. Вы слышали когда-нибудь про Плато Мертвых на севере материка? Когда-то давно это было благодатное место, полное жизни. Там росли деревья и обитали ящеры, хищные и древоядные, предки нынешних карсауров и грессауров. Но затем произошло что-то, мнемоники не смогли точно узнать, что, но похоже что хищников выкосила неведомая новая болезнь. И когда они погибли, те древние грессауры стали плодиться, плодиться, еще и еще. Надо сказать, что питаются эти глупые ящеры в основном молодыми побегами акации. Нередко, чтобы добраться до верхних сочных ветвей, они просто подрывают и валят дерево. А молодые деревца вообще уничтожают без счету. Пока за ними приглядывали хищники, это не было настоящей проблемой. Но затем хищники исчезли. А грессауры за несколько поколений превратили прежде цветущее плато в пустыню.

– И вымерли тоже, – закончил молчавший доселе коро Тин.

– И вымерли тоже. А вместе с ними множество птиц, насекомых и других тварей, что жили на сгубленных деревьях. Сейчас это плато – голый камень и пыль, но мнемоники постоянно находят там останки древнего буйства жизни, и не перестают удивляться тому, что произошло. Коро, я думаю, что наш мир – это Плато Мертвых. Прямо сейчас Империя уничтожает то, что поддерживает в ней жизнь – кэа, отдающих свои души Маякам. Но когда кэа не останется и Маяки погаснут, когда Империя рухнет, она утащит за собой всех вокруг. 

– Мы понимаем тебя, Май, – на разные голоса отозвались гасалиты.

– Мы понимаем, – кивнул Рето. – А еще все это понял и твой "друг" Силан Эренай, верно? И он… ищет способ… посадить для своих прожорливых сородичей побольше деревьев. Что ж, мы поняли, чего хочет он. Но чего хочешь ты, Май?

– Вернуть хищников.

Тишина опустилась на пещеру. Но Маю не нужны были слова, он и так чувствовал все, что творилось в душе у каждого из присутствующих.

– Все ли понимают, чем это грозит?

– Не сомневайся. Хищники никогда не кусают только тех, кто не нравится тебе. Если мы вернем их – может статься и так, что нам потребуется новая Гасала и новый способ избежать опасности.

– Но все же вы согласны со мной?

– Мы согласны, – веско сказала Сегоя. 

– Согласны, – кивнул Тий.

– Если ты в это веришь, то пусть так и будет, – а это Мирта. И за ней все до одного члены Совета подтвердили решение.

– Что ж, – Май усмехнулся, на сей раз жестко, – да будет так. Настало время мне встретится с кэа по имени Чернокрылый...

...Май простился с Советом через несколько часов, обсудив все, что только можно. Но на выходе из пещеры его вдруг догнали Сегоя и Мирта.

– Еще одно, мальчик, – старейшина, тяжело опираясь о руку Мирты, выбралась на каменный островок и села. – Я чувствую тень, висящую над тобой, и она мне не нравится.

– Не будешь же ты заниматься прорицательством, как какая-нибудь вещунья кэа? – фыркнул Май.

– Не буду. Эта тень не вовне тебя, она – в тебе самом. Ты будто сам рвешься навстречу беде, Май.

– Недостаточно хороший гасалит, – улыбнулся он. – Наверное, какие-нибудь сыны Эрено все же были в моих предках.

Сегоя покачала головой.

– Я скоро приеду туда, наверх, помогать тебе, – заговорила вместо нее Мирта, – но все же скажу сейчас. Май, Май, воды Гасала-Ри будут петь для тебя день и ночь. Возвращайся домой! Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой...

Глава Шестая

– Ты уже придумал, как ее назовешь? 

...Жаркое лето Эренгаса уступило место яркой солнечной осени. Особенно сильно она ощущалась здесь, на северо-востоке континента, у отрогов Кзанских гор. Холодный утренний воздух казался не просто прозрачным, а льдисто-хрустальным, и белые вершины гор пылали в нем с небывалой яркостью. 

Кассиан поправил застежку на куртке, убрал за ухо выбившуюся прядь и снова перевел взгляд на снежные вершины. Да, он знал, как назовет ее – свой корабль – но на вопрос Виталиса отвечать не спешил.

– Благородные тенаксы, время! – позвал их приставленный к гостям подземник. И повел за собой – ко входу в пещеру и дальше, через вереницу ходов в теле скалы.

Наконец они оказались в большой пещере, с одной стороны открывавшейся проемом в широкое ущелье. Здесь их уже ждал посол Майхэо, несколько других подземников и представители Службы Пламени. Все они приветствовали Кассиана, все смотрели только на него.

"Окно" в стене пещеры давало хороший обзор. Отсюда был виден колоссальных размеров проем в склоне горы напротив и множество странного вида конструкций и сооружений, окружавших его. 

– С этой точки – самый лучший обзор, – сказал посол. Кассиан не мог отделаться от мысли, что Майхэо как-то изменился со времени их последней встречи. Подземник, оправившийся от раны, имел вид здоровый и, так и хотелось сказать, боевой. Он, единственный из всех присутствующих сородичей, был облачен не в традиционные одежды гасалитов, но и не в привычные шелка. Длинное одеяние Майхэо было сшито из какой-то простой темной ткани и не имело вуали, а покрывало он скинул сам. Косы посла тоже были заплетены и уложены не так, как обычно, и Кассиану думалось, что в этом должен был быть особый смысл – какая-то символика для своих. Знать бы еще, что она означает.

Майхэо поманил его к себе и кивнул на проем-окно:

– Смотрите внимательно, принц. Она приближается.

У колоссального входа в пещеры на той стороне ущелья пришли в движение огромные валы, наматывающие на себя цепи, уходящие куда-то вглубь горы.

– У нас здесь любят говорить, что каждый корабль на пути в небо должен пройти четыре шага, – заговорил Майхэо. – Вернее, его должны двигать четыре силы. Сейчас наш двигатель – это вода. Вот там, в горе напротив, есть огромный резервуар, наполненный водой с ледника. В нужный момент мы открываем затворы и поток, падая, вращает лопасти. Затем движение передается на валы, которые вы видите перед собой. И они поднимают вверх платформу с кораблем. Смотрите, принц! Сейчас покажется…

Даже здесь был слышен натужный скрежет, с которым работал колоссальный механизм. Очертания чего-то огромного проступили в полумраке подземелья, а затем на свет выплыла, выкатилась колесная платформа, на которой закреплен был корабль.

Даже не одобрявший замысел Кассиана Виталис подался вперед и застыл, зачарованный. Вряд ли хоть кого-то могло оставить равнодушным такое зрелище, как новорожденный звездный корабль. 

Этот же парусник и вовсе был особенным. Первый, созданный по новым чертежам; маги из Службы Пламени за последние годы улучшили сразу несколько схем, гасалиты доработали форму и оснастку, и теперь это чудо могло перевозить значительно больше людей и грузов, нежели его предшественники, не теряя при этом в быстроходности и маневренности. 

Еще три года назад, впервые увидев на пергаменте этот силуэт, эти линии, Кассиан поразился, насколько огромным должен был быть корабль, но каким изящным и хищным с виду. Сейчас он видел это воочию. Боковые мачты-крылья пока были сняты и сложены, центральные стояли без парусов, и все же все в каждой детали в отдельности и всех их вместе чувствовался полет. Корабль строился из редкого кхальского дерева, имевшего сероватый оттенок; его бока щедро украшали металлические вставки и гнезда магических кристаллов. Невозможно было даже представить, как красив он будет в полете, когда кристаллы оживут под потоком силы, а паруса замерцают переливами золотого и голубого.

– Я и сам раньше не видел ничего подобного, – признался посол. – Но смотрите дальше. Сейчас от платформы отцепят тормозные троссы, и в дело вступят силы земли. Видите те полосы на дороге, ведущей вниз от ворот? Мы называем их рельсами. Дорога чуть-чуть наклонена от выхода из пещер, самую малость, но этого хватит, чтоб платформа поехала вниз.

И действительно – освобожденная от цепей, поднявших ее из пещеры-верфи, и еще других, остановивших движение, платформа медленно поехала по дороге, ведущей вдоль ущелья.

– Видите, там, в боках платформы, пазы, а в стене ущелья, вдоль которого едет корабль, костыли, которые в них входят? Это все придумано для того, чтоб не дать платформе разогнаться, а еще защитить корабль, если произойдет что-то непредвиденное. Не волнуйтесь, за все годы, что работает эта система, мы не потеряли ни одного корабля, – Майхэо, кажется, старался сдерживаться, но гордость за своих очень ясно сквозила в его голосе. – Дорога сделана серпантином. В конце каждой секции устроены поворотные платформы, которые разворачивают нашу колесную и отправляют на следующую секцию. Так она повернет шесть раз, пока не спустится к самому выходу из ущелья. Этого мы отсюда, к сожалению, уже не увидим, но там вступит в силу третья сила – воздух. На главных мачтах поставят паруса, и последний отрезок пути до моря платформа с кораблем будет ехать с попутным ветром. В конце останется последний шаг – огонь. Тот, что поднимет корабль в небо, – Май замолчал, и все присутствующие продолжили с благоговением следить за передвижениями корабля, пока он не скрылся из виду.

– Все… – тихо сказал посол, и повернулся к Кассиану. – Удачного вам ритуала Посвящения, принц. Скоро вы с этой красавицей станете едины. Кстати, могу я спросить, как вы ее назовете?..

Кассиан мысленно улыбнулся – искренне, но грустно.

– Я выбрал без сомнения самое неинтересное и скучное название из всех возможных. Такое, каким мечтает назвать свой корабль любой мальчишка лет пяти. Я назову ее – "Гроза". 

***

Ее история была простой и в чем-то похожей на сотни таких же историй: жила-была в бедняцком районе Волатики девочка со своей мамой, и у них не было никого, к кому можно было бы пойти за помощью. Кем был ее отец, девочка не знала. Догадывалась, хоть и была маленькая, что он либо обманул маму, либо взял ее силой, и больше его никогда не видели.

Но однажды девочка пришла домой и увидела, что мама улыбается. Не как обычно, скупо-скупо и пряча глаза, а по-настоящему улыбается. Потом девочка увидела того, из-за кого мама улыбалась – это был высокий человек с очень красивыми серыми крыльями.

...Эвер, беглый раб-кэа, нашел приют в трущобах Волатики. Его покрывал один из местных старших над лихими людьми: нравилось ему чем-то, что ему служит настоящий кэа, а еще он надеялся добыть кэа-женщину и устроить свой личный питомник. Ну а пока Эвер прятался в таких закоулках, куда не заглядывала стража, и выходил из убежища только в сумраке.

Он как-то встретил маму девочки и стал ходить к ним в лачугу. И мама стала улыбаться.

Жизнь для девочки тогда была очень простой. Ей не нравилось, что соседи шипят маме вслед "подстилка нелюдя!", но это не очень пугало – никто не хотел связываться с хозяином Эвера. А крылатый был очень добрым, он звал девочку "птенцом", учил множеству вещей, и не скучных, вроде готовки, а интересных, например – как метать нож. Иногда он оставался с ними до самого утра, и девочка засыпала, прижимаясь к нему и матери, укрытая огромным мягким крылом.

Так прошло два года. А потом Эвера нашли и забрали маги.

Неизвестно, как это вышло, просто раз! И Эвера больше не было. Девочка не знала, к кому пойти, кого просить помочь, как его искать?! А потом она пришла вечером домой, и нашла дверь – разбитой, маму – мертвой, лежащей на полу с широко раскинутыми ногами и завернутым почти на голову подолом платья.

Девочка помнила и не помнила, что было дальше. Может быть, она сидела на полу, может быть, плакала. Но потом, когда в окна лачуги постучалась ночь, она подошла к телу матери, оторвала от платья кусок ткани, испачканный кровью и семенем, и вышла в темноту.

Она знала, что что-то в ней есть не такое, как в других людях – что-то, что подсказывало, где спрятан у соседки вкусный пирожок или когда пройдет мимо злой дядька из дома за углом. Но в этот вечер "нечто" ожило, выросло до размеров чудовища из сказок, выбралось наружу и повело ее вперед.

Семя с тряпки вывело ее на убийц очень быстро – это были мужчины, жившие в том же районе. Сидя на лавках в дешевой питейной, они похвалялись, как наказали шлюху нелюдя. Девочка слушала. Потом она выслеживала каждого из них по очереди. Нож, который когда-то подарил ей Эвер, был хорошим.

Она заставила исчезнуть, впитаться по капле алой крови в трущобную грязь тех, кто отнял у нее мать. Но до тех, кто отнял Эвера, добраться не могла. Ей предстояло жить, учиться владеть своим даром и извлекать из него пользу. И много позже, через годы отчаянных поисков, выяснить, что Эвера отправили в доноры сразу же после поимки. Он прожил пять лет и умер незадолго до того, как она смогла наконец узнать, где его искать.

С тех пор она жила, не задавая себе вопросов о том, правильно ли то, что она хочет и то, что делает. Она не видела сны, не строила планы, почти не различала завтра и вчера. Она просто хотела увидеть, как упадут с небес крылатые корабли и разрушатся двигающие их Маяки, погребая под обломками создавших их магов.

Кай Чернокрылый называл ее Волчицей – в честь зверя из сказок, который когда-то водился, а может и не водился, в Эренгасе, и был опаснее карсаура.

Она хорошо умела менять маски, прикидываясь то уличной девкой, то наивной рыбачкой, и везде легко находила дорогу. Дар, страшный и могучий дар сенсорика, вел ее по жизни, позволяя уходить от погони. Он же привел ее к Каю. Он сейчас подсказал то, что Волчица давно хотела услышать – посол гасалитов, маленький хитрый подземник, наконец-то вернулся домой, в Волатику.

Волчица выбралась из теней, в которых скрывалась, и неспешно пошла по улицам, изображая праздную горожанку. Кай будет доволен – он так давно хотел встречи с этим подземником...

***

Во мраке ночи пламя Маяка полыхало так ярко, что легко перекрывало лунный свет. Кассиан полюбовался на то, как красиво переливается в морской воде его синее отражение, потом отвернулся от моря и полез по камням выше.

Идея отправиться ночью в скалы явно не была здравой, но ему необходимо было побыть одному. Оставался всего день до обряда инициации, когда магия изменит его навсегда и свяжет с кораблем нерушимыми узами. Принц снова остановился и попытался найти взглядом "Грозу". Из-за отлива корабль не мог подойти близко к берегу и сейчас находился где-то у входа в бухту. И действительно – тень его качалась на волнах в отдалении, окруженная текущими по воде синими отсветами.

Кассиан снова перевел взгляд на камни и одним рывком добрался до вершины скалы. Отдышался и сел на большой валун, обняв колено рукой и склонив голову.

Все как-будто устраивалось наилучшим образом. Он был в шаге от осуществления своей главной мечты. Даже мучившая его проблема с Эмилианом Литаром, кажется, решилась – после того, что устроили кэа по милости Фирмина Дориная, противники консула поджали хвосты. У Кассиана появился новый друг – Варрон Доринай, очень благодарный принцу за то участие, что тот принял в отражении нападения на поместье и спасение Фирмина. Кассиан даже, кажется, помирил Варрона с Виталисом – сыны враждующих семейств больше не косились друг на друга, как два драчливых карсаура.

Так что тебе еще надо, принц?

Кассиан сжал голову руками. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что, приняв форму кибернета, отправившись к звездам, о которых мечтал, он просто бежит от того, с чем не мог справиться. В какой момент для него все настолько изменилось? Когда он смотрел в глаза Кая на полной огня и смерти вилле Доринаев? Когда слушал, как дядя и консул спокойно обсуждают убиение рабов-кэа? Когда разговаривал с Каленом? 

– Я не могу тебе помочь, – прошептал Кассиан, глядя в ночь. – Я не знаю, как! – и, помолчав долго-долго, добавил: – Но если б я знал… что бы я сделал?

***

Маги нервничали, и их можно было понять – новый корабль, новые схемы, да и кибернет, которого с ним предстояло связать, не обычный человек, а принц из рода Эрено. Силан наблюдал за их нервными приготовлениями молча и отстраненно.

Все шло как нельзя более хорошо. Даже неожиданно всплывший откуда-то сенсорик Кален Деерр, которого Кассиан притащил с собой и взял в команду, вписывался в ту конструкцию, что строил понтифекс, идеально. 

Немного тревожило только, что не ясно, чем занят неугомонный посол гасалитов. Май не стал ждать ритуала, умчался в Волатику, едва сдав Кассиану корабль. Впрочем… если Силан все рассчитал верно – а иначе и быть не могло – то даже наш Смотрящий-из-темноты сыграет именно так, как понтифексу нужно.

Приготовления наконец-то завершились. В маленькой Шестигранной комнате в сердце корабля собрались три альтерика, включая Силана, и два сенсорика, контролирующих ход ритуала. Все замерли, заняв свои места вокруг каменной плиты, исчерченной паутиной магического узора.

Кассиан вошел внутрь в одной набедренной повязке и лег на плиту, на алтарь. Внешне он был поразительно спокоен – кровь Эрено, как она есть! – хотя Силан и не сомневался, что в душе племянника бушует буря. Понтифекс кивнул остальным: начинаем!

...Если использование дара причиняет боль, то как назвать то, что происходит, когда дар у тебя отнимают? Чтобы заставить огромный корабль жить и функционировать, как настоящее живое существо, маги связывали его с кибернетом намертво. Вся та невероятная сила, которой владели альтерики, уходила прочь и передавалась кораблю: она текла, как кровь по венам, по узорам магических схем на его мачтах и бортах, билась в его сердце. Только так можно было создать нечто, способное к путешествию сквозь холодную, зловещую, полную своей непонятной силы звездную пустоту. 

Для будущего кибернета же ритуал оборачивался несколькими часами агонии.

Когда Кассиан пришел в себя в очередной раз, то понял, что лицо его мокро от слез, а губа прокушена до крови. Понтифекс Силан стоял в изголовье алтаря, и осторожно гладил его по волосам.

– Уже недолго, мальчик мой. Ты хорошо держишься.

Кассиан не знал, хорошо ли он держится. Он только чувствовал ужасную пустоту внутри себя в том месте, где всегда кипело и горело нечто неотделимое от него. Но вместе с тем он ощущал и нечто другое.

Как-будто поведи рукой – и она обернется крылом. Как-будто потянись вверх – и ничто не остановит твое движение. Как-будто он больше не человек, а нечто большее. Нечто, легко качавшееся на волнах над морской бездной и готовое окунуться в другую бездну – звездную.

И когда под самый конец Кассиан снова почти потерял сознание, он увидел на миг, почувствовал в бреду: будто его обнимают сильные руки, и вокруг смыкаются нежным коконом черные крылья, и он там, где хочет быть, с тем, кто хочет быть с ним. Призрак того "завтра", которого не могло быть, мелькнул перед его взором и расстаял.

– Все, – произнес где-то голос дяди. – Я приветствую нового кибернета Империи!

***

Они встречались жалеко в пустошах, в древнем круге камней, оставшихся от каких-то неведомых племен прошлого. Волчица, которую Кай всегда оставлял следить за местностью и прикрывать возможное отступление, проверяла все даром раз за разом. Нет ли подвоха? Но все было чисто, она не чувствовала присутсвия никаких живых существ, кроме посла гасалитов и его телохранителей. Они стояли в круге камней и спокойно ждали. Глаза тоже говорили, что все в порядке – на плоской равнине не спрячешься, а кроме этих камней – укрытия нет.

Она кивнула Каю:

– Все чисто. Лети, Чернокрылый!

Вожак поднялся, и за ним двинулись прочие члены стаи. Волчица смотрела, как он широко шагает к каменному кругу, и пыталась представить Кая с крыльями.

Кое-что подозрительное она заметила слишком, слишком поздно. Все телохранители гасалита были мнемониками, ведь так? И все это время они извлекали из каменного круга его память и вели непрерывную трансляцию.

Волчица вскочила на ноги:

– Каааааааааааааааааааааааай!

Он, уже сделав шаг внутрь круга, остановился.

И в этот миг вся картина мира поплыла и рухнула. Мнемоники прекратили вещать, и их обманка – картинка пустой равнины, какой она была в памяти камней – исчезла. За кругом камней притаились люди, много людей, больше сотни. Нет, не просто люди! Непроглядные. Те, кого Волчица не могла почувствовать.

И они пришли за Каем.

Глава Cедьмая

– Вот и стоило так шкурой рисковать, если вся слава досталась другим? – проворчал Руфус, потирая повязку на колене. Он был ранен в схватке с кэа и все еще сильно хромал.

– Ты о том, что я просил консула Литара никак не упоминать о нашем участии в поимке Кая? Забудь, Руфус. Мы, дети Гасалы, просто сидим в темноте под землей и стараемся не высовываться, пока весь мир делает то, что нам нужно. Слава, почести, триумфальная арка и колесница запряженная белыми карсаурами – это для эренитов. 

– Все равно обидно, – пробурчал Руфус. – Вся Волатика славит консула, даже Фирмин Доринай ему в подарок пять юных рабынь прислал. Очень, видимо, не понравилось близкое общение с Каем.

– Ну так порадуйся за них. Тебе мало награды, которую получил? А Гасала-Ри тем более в накладе не осталась. За Кая и его стаю нам отдали остров к северу от материка и еще участок спорных земель близ Кзана.

– Консул щедр. Слушай, Коро, тут на всех площадях ставки принимают на то, как именно казнят Чернокрылого. Я на "сварят заживо в кипятке" поставил, но может ты, того, знаешь чего-нибудь, что прочим не известно? 

Май даже сил не нашел, чтоб отругать помощника. Теперь, когда опасность была позади и их безумный план осуществился, он чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. А сколько еще предстояло сделать…

– Ру, вместо того чтоб языком чесать, скажи – как дела у твоих девочек из Мраморного Дома?

– Ой, хорошо дела! – широко улыбнулся медноволосый. – Работают. И девочки из Мраморного, и девочки из Изумрудного, и даже кое-кто из парней Малого сада.

– А что с выходом на людей, собирающих для Силана кэа-рабов?

– Все схвачено, коро. У меня там дружище в охране, дружище в обслуге, а с половиной перекупщиков, которые приводят людям понтифекса товар, мы вообще в доле.

– Чем только не приходится заниматься ради дела, – проворчал Май. – Ладно, Ру. Идем, навестим Мирту.

Прибывшую вчера в Волатику коро разместили в подвале заброшенного особняка на некотором отдалении от посольства. Здание давно принадлежало Гасала-Ри, хотя никто о том не знал, по крайней мере Май надеялся, что не знал. Убежище в подвале и его охрану организовывал лично Руфус, и, видя как ревностно он этим занимается, Май только удивленно качал головой. Похоже, Мирта здорово запала в душу его предприимчивому телохранителю.

В ее убежище они пробирались тайно, в сгустившихся сумерках осеннего вечера. Руфус остался проверять посты охраны, прячущейся в пустом доме и его окрестностях, а Май спустился в подвал.

Когда он вошел, Мирта что-то делала с погруженной в сон девушкой-кэа, лежавшей на столе. Прямо над столом ярко горел светильник, заливавший крыланку неестественно-бледным светом, весь остальной подвал тонул в сумерках. Но двум сенсорикам это, конечно, не мешало.

Мирта отбросила в сторону какой-то металлический инструмент, развернулась и с несчастным видом посмотрела на Мая.

– Мне не нравится то, что приходится делать! Как мы дошли до этого?

– Оставь инструкции своим помошницам и уезжай, – Май положил руки ей на плечи. – Они справятся, а рисковать тобой мы не можем. Никто не должен узнать о твоем участии в этом деле.

Мирта покачала головой:

– Я останусь. Совет принял решение, я была в числе тех, кто его поддержал – значит, мне и действовать.

Май итак чувствовал, что ее не переубедить. Он выпустил плечи Мирты и подошел к столу. Посмотрел на кэа:

– Их доставляют сюда уже спящими?

– Да. Привозят спящими, увозят спящими и передают перекупщикам, которые потом ведут дела с людьми понтифекса. Состав надежный, после него они ничего не запомнят, может быть только свет в лицо и странных существ, бродящих вокруг в темноте. Приходится подгадывать день, и не все девушки подходят. Но все должно получится.

– Хорошо, – Маю было не по себе, но он не подавал виду. – Надеюсь, нам удастся удивить понтифекса. Он явно меня в чем-то подозревает, но, будем надеяться, не в этом. Просто в попытке украсть подробности ритуала посвящение кибернетов и данные о новом мире. Ха!

– А как же восхождение Подземного Императора? – Мирта пыталась шутить, но ей не было весело.

– Это – версия для глупых. Для понтифекса не сойдет.

Оба они замолчали, почувствовав приближение Руфуса.

– Там что-то наверху? – заговорила Мирта, когда тот появился у входа.

– Народные гуляния, – пожал плечами Эренит. – Толпа в очередной раз повалила к Форуму – орать, чтоб консул и понтифекс выдали им Кая. Интересно, чего они так тянут-то? Когда уже птаху эту бешеную заполучили, пора уже и того, дать палачам честно сделать свою работу.

– Ты зря ставил на кипяток, Руфус, – недобро усмехнулся Май. – Жди. Скоро все разрешится.

***

Все подступы к зданию волатийского Собрания занимала распаленная толпа, так что, если б не легионеры, узнавшие Кассиана, они бы не попали внутрь.

– Ты зря встал, – Кален догнал широко шагающего принца, и они пошли по лестнице, ведущей к ложам для гостей. – Первый раз поднять корабль – не шутка. Кибернетам после такого рекомендуют лежать в покое не меньше недели.

– И как, по твоему, я мог остаться в стороне? – Кассиана действительно слегка шатало, но он упрямо шел вперед. – Где-то тут должна быть ложа специально для представителей императорского дома. Только я не помню, где она – никогда не уделял внимания Собранию…

Сенсорик на секунду замер, а потом кивнул на одну из дверей:

– Вот та. Она единственная пустая и двое стражей у входа.

Он оказался прав. Кассиана без вопросов пустили внутрь, и хорошо – все прочие места в Собрании, и гостевые, и для его членов, просто ломились от количества собравшихся людей.

– Доринай в первых рядах, – Кален сверху оглядывал в зал. – Он будет требовать казни.

– Все будут требовать казни, Кален, – принц тяжело опустился на кушетку, стоявшую в ложе. – Ждем.

"Это должно было рано или поздно случиться, – пытаясь унять сердцебиение, думал Кассиан. – Но кто знал, что Кай попадется сейчас?!"

В зале загомонили, потом почти что завыли на сотню голосов, и Кассиан рывком поднялся.

Они появились все вместе – консул и понтифекс, командиры волатийского легиона и Розыскной службы. За ними охрана вела высокую фигуру, закованную в цепи. Легионерам пришлось буквально стеной встать на пути толпы – даже степенные патриции Волатики повскакивали со своих мест, потрясая кулаками и выкрикивая проклятья. Кален схватился за виски и едва не сполз на пол – сенсорику было тяжело в этом вареве гнева и злого ликования.

Процессия поднялась на помост, ярко освещенный светильниками. Все, кроме Силана, отошли назад, легионеры вывели Кая четко в центр. Кассиан смотрел на кэа во все глаза, а тот, даже скованный, стоял непоколебимо как скала, глядя на беснующуюся толпу глазами каменной статуи.

Между тем понтифекс, тоже высокий, величественный в своей простой темной тунике и накидке, нетерпеливо прищелкнул пальцами. Альтерик не стал тратится на просьбы умолкнуть и выслушать – просто заставил каждого человека в зале ощутить болезненный укус силы. Это подействовало, толпа обескураженно замолчала.

– Я слышал немало громких слов и гневных требований за последние дни, – прозвучал в наступившей тишине ледяной голос понтифекса. – От нас требуют выдать кэа Чернокрылого народу. Требуют казнить его как можно более мучительно на глазах у всех. Требуют собрать сотню-другую кэа из разных питомников и тоже казнить – в назидание. Требуют убить вообще всех кэа, кроме тех, что служат топливом в Маяках. И меня все это, – понтифекс обвел зал холодным взглядом, – глубоко печалит.

Кассиан вздрогнул. Что-то должно было случиться сейчас, и он боялся даже представить, что именно.

– Вы разочаровываете меня, сыны Эрено, – продолжил Силан. – Вы ведете себя так, будто всерьез воспринимаете какого-то кэа и его угрозы Империи. Но Империя, – он чеканил слова так, словно вбивал каждое молотом в головы присутсвующих, – не может быть оскорблена, не может быть унижена и задета, – понтифекс сделал паузу, – вещью. 

Кассиан заметил, что Кай чуть дернулся при этих словах, впервые за все время, как его привели.

– Когда у вас трескается ложка, или скамья подламывается под весом и роняет вас на пол, – продолжил Силан скучным голосом, – вы не наказываете скамью. Вы не приказываете принести сотню ложек и переломать их на глазах у той, первой. Со сломанной вещью можно сделать немногое: либо выкинуть, – он снова сделал паузу, – либо починить. 

Силан повернулся к стражам, окружавшим Кая, и бросил им:

– Сюда его. На колени.

Кэа рыкнул и попробовал сопротивляться, но его несколько раз незамысловато двинули в живот и подтащили к Силану. Кален вдруг подался вперед и вцепился в руку Кассиана – увидел, что за предмет держит в руках один из легионеров.

И принц тоже видел. Клеймо. Не рабское даже – скотское, такое ставили грессаурам из общественных стойл.

Все дальнейшее случилось за какие-то секунды. Альтерику, конечно, не нужен был огонь, чтобы совершить задуманное – под взглядом понтифекса клеймо мгновенно раскалилось докрасна. Кай еще пытался сопротивляться, но тут ужасная сила, жившая в хрупкой человеческой оболочке, лениво оттолкнула от кэа легионеров и сжала его, сдавила, заставив замереть без движения. В синих глазах Силана Эреная был лед, а в руках и душе – огонь. Один его знак, и клеймо впилось в кожу на лице Кая.

Кассиан закрыл глаза и рухнул в пустоту внутри себя – ту, где раньше жила его собственная сила. Кто знает, что бы случилось, не пройди он уже ритуал посвящения в кибернеты. Он чувствовал, будто горит изнутри, и все, все в нем требовало вмешаться и действовать.

Между тем в зале творилось что-то непонятное, и Силану вновь пришлось успокаивать публику щелчком магического кнута. Все это едва коснулось сознания Кассиана. Он слышал и не слышал, как чтецы оглашают решение понтифекса: кэа Кай Чернокрылый и все его сообщники, пойманные вместе с ним, вернутся к исполнению своего прямого назначения – послужат топливом для Маяков. Всех их переправят в мир Кхала, где строят новый Маяк и питомник при нем. Кхала… и новый питомник…

– Кассиан! – Кален отчаянно потряс его за плечи. – Питомник на Кхале, понимаешь? Кэа-рабов туда повезут на твоем корабле! И значит… значит, Кая отправят с ними?!

Кассиан посмотрел на сенсорика и медленно кивнул.

– Да. Думаю, это так. Это…

***

– Расстроен? – спросил Май у Руфкса. – Ты проиграл свои десять монет.

– Угу, – покачал головой телохранитель. – Да кто ж знал, что, покрой-его-матушку-кэа господин понтифекс такое выкинет! Вещи у него, видите ли, не оскорбляют Империю. Ну да, чего добру пропадать, пусть погорит в Маяке полгода-год. А мы жизнями рисковали!

– Думаю, если Кая действительно превратят в донора, его хватит много больше, чем на год. Много больше, – произнес Май. И перевел разговор на другое: – Есть какие-нибудь новости про его сенсорикс?

– Нет, – нахмурился Руфус, – но мы ищем. Не очень хорошо, что она знает, кто ее дружка сдал имперцам. Кабы не явилась по твою душеньку, коро.

– Ей бы сейчас думать, как помочь Каю. Впрочем, я и нападения на меня не исключаю. Вы хоть изображение ее смогли найти?

– Нет, одни обрывки. Чернокрылый и его дружища ничего запоминающего с собой не таскали. Я по мелочи что-то перехватил – минутные обрывки, краешки видений. Только знаю, что это девушка. Молодая. Темноволосая.

– Так мы ее точно не найдем, – вздохнул Май. И повернулся ко входу еще прежде, чем дверь открылась и вошел Натта.

– Послание для тебя, господин, – эренит как-будто нервничал. – Вот, велели передать.

Май взял из его рук свиток, прочел. С усилием отложил в сторону.

– Началось.

– Эй, да что там, коро?!

– Меня приглашает на частную аудиенцию лично понтифекс Силан Эренай.

***

"Как интересно оборачивается иногда судьба, – думал Силан, расставляя на доске фигуры для игры в селлу. – Думал ли я тогда, годы назад, наблюдая смерть донора Риллтэ, что все в итоге сведется к его брату? Так похожи… и так отличаются".

Кэа во многом не походили на людей. Взять эту их склонность к стаям – человеку или гасалиту может быть тяжело в одиночестве, но он справится, выживет. Кэа без сородичей жить не могут. В далекие времена своей свободной жизни они тоже сбивались в стаи. И среди них всегда находился Вожак – больше, чем просто лидер в человеческом понимании, живое сердце и мозг всей группы. Жизнь в питомниках, где кэа не могли нормально формировать стаи и взаимодействовать друг с другом, страшно уродовала души крылатых. Но иногда находились такие как Кай. Вожаки не то от рождения, не то по воле чего-то неведомого, управлявшего жизнью кэа. Они могли разбудить, исцелить, исправить в своих сородичах то, что ломали люди.

– Мастер, прибыл посол гасалитов, – доложил слуга. Силан вздохнул. Время близилось. Все дела надо было заканчивать, а это – в особенности.

Появившийся на пороге небольшой приемной понтифекса Май был сегодня почти ослепителен. Черный матовый шелк одежд, оттенявший белоснежную кожу и огромные глаза, блестящие темные косы ниже пояса, россыпи переливающихся чешуек на лице. Он не надел сегодня никаких украшений, даже обычных нашивок из мориона, только перебирал в руке хорошо знакомые понтифексу четки из множества разных камушков. Силан подавил привычное восхищение и привычную же злость. Посмотрим, Май. Посмотрим, что ты можешь.

– Я польщен оказанной мне честью, – и голос ведь не дрогнет. Лягушка хладнокровная. 

– Присаживайтесь, посол. Я давно хотел с вами… поговорить.

На несколько минут они утонули в обычной светской беседе, будто соревнуясь, кто продемонстрирует больше скучающего небрежения. Но Силан не собирался играть в такие игры.

– Я слышал, за последнее время у вас появилось много новых друзей, посол, – заметил он. – Например, кибернет Отон Делла и мастер-сенсорик Кален Деерр.

Май вежливо улыбнулся.

– Мне знакомы многие достойные сыны Эрено.

– Разумеется, – Силан потянулся даром к стоящему на столике у другой стены колокольчику и заставил тот зазвонить. И с удовольствием заметил, как Май поморщился – такие простые проявления силы альтериков многих выводили из равновесия.

Вошел слуга с небольшой шкатулкой и молодая мнемоникс, помощница понтифекса. По знаку Силана они раскрыли шкатулку, где в разных секциях лежали маленькие бусины турмалина, киновари и других помнящих камней. 

– Покажи послу любые три из них по очереди.

Магесса кивнула и, видимо, начала трансляцию – лицо Мая сделалось отрешенным, взгляд – невидящим, как и у всех людей, чьим вниманием завладел мнемоник. Силан чувствовал странное удовольствия от осознания, что может вот так смотреть на Мая в минуту, когда тот не знает или не замечает, что на него смотрят. Тем более – в такой момент.

В шкатулке, надежно сохраненные памятью камня, хранились доказательства опасных деяний посла гасалитов против Империи. Вся его интрига с подкупом кибернета Деллы. Встречи людей Мая с Каленом Деерром, где этому больно совестливому сенсорику предложили помочь с внедрением в команду "Грозы" людей, готовых в нужный момент помочь с освобождением Чернокрылого и его сообщников-кэа. 

– Достаточно? – спросил Силан через несколько минут. – Или продолжать?

Призрак грустной улыбки мелькнул на лице Мая.

– Вполне достаточно. Я впечатлен.

Силан жестом отослал мнемоникс со слугой и поднялся, чтобы немного размять ноги.

– Глупо, Май. Твой ход с фальшивым наследством на клочок земли очень сложно было не заметить. Но я понимаю – иначе Деллу было не достать.

Май чуть повел плечами:

– Я юн и самонадеян. Подземный Совет будет крайне разочарован во мне.

– О, не сомневаюсь, ты предусмотрел все необходимое, чтобы в случае чего выгородить Совет и представить все как свой собственный план, – Силан тяжело оперся о спинку кресла. – Но ты сам, Май? Неужели не жалко в двадцать один год отправиться в застенки и на эшафот, пусть и ради высшей цели?

– Неужели всемогущему понтифексу Эренаю, – подчеркнуто холодно, но явно насмешливо спросил Май, заставив Силана едва не задрожать от ярости, – нравится задавать легкомысленные вопросы? Кто бы на моем месте не жалел о собственной глупости и не желал сохранить себе жизнь?

– А ты попроси, – отозвался понтифекс. – Попроси меня, Май – так, чтобы я решил, что ты действительно стоишь того, чтоб остаться в живых.

Гасалит посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и тонко, понимающе улыбнулся. Только Май в целом свете умел улыбаться так, что его хотелось взять за косы и ударить лицом о стену. Потом изящно поднялся и не спеша стал раздеваться.

Силан знал, что Май читает его как раскрытую книгу. Все его сомнения, задетую гордость, обожженную самоуверенность. Его борьбу с собой и своим желанием. Он знал также, что подземник думает, будто выиграет этот поединок. Он не боялся понтифекса, он чувствовал за собой ту силу, что не уступала в древности и могуществе пламени Империи. В этом Май находил утешение, из-за этого не страшился позора.

Но Силан знал и другое. И, глядя на размеренные движения гасалита, он думал ясно, отчетливо, больше не страшась того, что его чувства прочтут: "Ты ошибаешься, мальчик, ты не знаешь, с каким огнем играешь. Ты думаешь что позволишь мне унизить себя и тебя и забудешь об этом. Но твоя гордость, Май. Твоя гордость. Она не даст тебе забыть ни сейчас, ни даже спустя недели и месяцы после того, как я выйду из твоего тела, увижу свое семя на твоей коже и велю тебе убираться".

Май перестал улыбаться.

– Косы расплети, – жестко сказал ему Силан. 

***

О, это было совершенно отдельным унижением – стоять вот так обнаженным под ощупывающим тело взглядом и распутывать волосы. Май кипел внутри от ярости. На, гадина, смотри! Знал ведь, что боком выйдет эта горячая страсть понтифекса, но чтоб так… Ничего. Тело есть тело, а Силана нужно отвлечь – пусть думаем про красивую бледную задницу и черные волосы, а не о том, кто и как поставляет ему рабынь-кэа для "питомника на Кхале".

Май расплел последнюю тяжелую косичку и глянул на понтифекса. Ну и?

И в этот миг его кожи коснулось… что-то. Он едва не вскрикнул от ощущения – Силан просто скрутил тугой жгут из силы и ощупывал им тело гасалита. Мая затрясло ото осознания, какую мощь использует Силан просто чтоб поиграться. Этим жгутом можно было бы рассечь небольшую скалу…

Он не успел додумать, как к первому щупальцу добавилось второе, третье, десятое… Они заставляли кожу гореть, вернувшаяся на поверхности обостренная чувствительность изводила Мая. Он попробовал дернуться, и тотчас жгуты спеленали его, заставили замереть. Один из них лениво мазанул по соску Мая и прошил тело насквозь. Вреда этот вторженец не причинял, но гасалит знал – Силану достаточно "подогреть" отросток и в груди Мая появится дыра размером с кулак.

Понтифекс стоял и не двигался, продолжая смотреть. Щупальца обвивали Мая, легко двигаясь и на теле, и сквозь него, и…

Нет.

Нет, не хочу, это не честно, так не должно быть!

Но это было – Май видел, как под действием силы альтерика его кожа начинает светится. Ровным бледно-зеленым светом, светом радости и страсти. Он бы смирился с собственным возбуждением, но с этим… есть вещи, которые никогда не должны доставаться насильнику.

Силан, кажется, понял что-то. Под действием дара понтифекса светильники в комнате один за другим гасли, позволяя лучше разглядеть реакцию подземника. Силан наконец сдвинулся с места и подошел, осторожно коснулся рукой груди Мая, будто пробуя сияние на ощупь. Гасалит не был уверен, что в этот момент владеет лицом. Но прикосновение длилось лишь мгновение – потом Силан взял его за волосы и развернул к стене, второй рукой принявшись грубо растягивать вход. Май сжал зубы. Тварь, даже одежду снимать не стал… Задрал тунику, пристроился и вставил, вызвав у гасалита слабый вскрик.

...Где-то глубоко в душе Май понимал, что делает Силан – не сумев побороть желание, с которым не мог смириться, понтифекс хотел уничтожить, унизить его объект, доказать себе что ничего-такого-в-этом-нет. Но это не очень утешало, только делало ситуацию еще более мерзкой и горькой. 

– Надеюсь, вы хоть удовольствие получите, понтифекс, – выдавил Май. 

Силан замер, отстранился, тяжело дыша. Потом коротко, расчетливо, без злости ударил гасалита по лицу. Заставил нагнуться ниже и снова вошел.

Мая как ледяной водой окатило, даже сияние кожи стало угасать. Он стиснул зубы и просто ждал, пока все закончится. Потом, все потом, все потом… Силан наконец кончил с громким стоном, больно впился зубами в плечо гасалита. Потянул к себе за волосы, будто хотел поцеловать, но потом замер и резко оттолкнул от себя.

С небывалой скоростью мужчина, только что кричавший от страсти, превращался обратно в холодного, отрешенного понтифекса Эреная. Силан оправил одежду и не глядя на Мая бросил:

– Пошел прочь.

Гасалита хватило только на то, чтоб быстро набросить одежду, вуаль, и уйти не оглядываясь.

***

На улице было темно. Но не так темно, как в душе Мая. Он не мог заставить себя идти как обычно, почти выбежал из дома понтифекса, опережая охрану. Замер у ворот и глубоко вздохнул.

...Спас его даже не дар, а что-то другое, везение или злость, желание цепляться за жизнь зубами и когтями – именно сейчас, именно после всего. Он почувствовал летящий в горло кинжал и успел дернуться, пропуская смертоносное лезвие мимо. 

И тотчас Мая просто отшвырнули прочь – нагнавшие его Руфус и другие охранники поняли что происходит и рванули к нападавшему.

"Слишком много всего за один вечер", – вяло подумал Май, ловя даром отголоски азарта и ярости. Но все длилось недолго – две вспышки боли, и появившийся из темноты Руфус ошалело уставился на Мая.

– Натту ранила, Лата кажется насмерть положила, хотя я надеюсь что нет! Ну и тварь…

– Кто?!

– Да вот, – стражи подтащили к ним яростно рвущийся из их рук черный вихрь. Май пригляделся. Потянулся даром. Ничего. Тогда он шагнул вперед и поймал свою несостоявшуюся убийцу за подбородок.

– Непроглядная, – сказал он. – Непроглядная сенсорикс. Это пропавшая подружка Чернокрылого, Ру!

– Ты, – голос девушки был похож на рычание. – Подстилка имперская. Ты сдохнешь за свое предательство, подземник, так и знай!

Вокруг них уже собралось прилично людей – охраны дома понтифекса, просто случайных зевак. Май думал. Вернее, он придумал. И зло улыбался сейчас под вуалью.

– Руфус, – сказал он нарочито громко, чтоб слышали окружающие, – передай раненных на попечение людям понтифекса. А эту прелестницу проводи в мои носилки да проследи, чтоб она не имела возможности махать коготками. Кажется, я нашел себе развлечение на вечер.

Медноволосый пожал плечами, и нажал на какую-то точку на шее опять начавшей вырываться девушки. Через минуту она обмякла, и стражи, крепко связав руки, потащили ее к носилкам.

Май пошел следом, перебирая в руках свои четки. Подземная тьма шептала ему на ухо: ты сможешь, ты сделаешь. Осталось недолго.

***

Провожать "Грозу" в первый полет собралось немало людей. Консул Литар с сыном, Фирмин и Варрон Доринаи, другие друзья Кассиана и знакомые понтифекса. Силан тоже отправлялся на Кхалу. Принца это почему-то не радовало. 

Он стоял на досках причала, принимая напутствия и поздравления, а думал о нескольких сотнях кэа, закрытых в клетках внутри гордого, красивого корабля. Особенно об одном из них. "Гроза" за спиной легонько покачивалась на воде, готовясь подняться с нее в небо. Кассиан чувствовал ее, как продолжение себя.

Заканчивались приготовления, команда поднялась на борт, и на причале остались только Кассиан и его дядя. И тут на сцене появился еще один желающий попрощаться с улетающими.

Не смотря на ясный и жаркий день, Майхэо пришел без вуали, морской ветер трепал его черные волосы, сегодня почему-то не уложенные в косы. Силан, уже повернувшийся, чтоб подняться на борт, остановился.

– Принц, понтифекс, – подземник был само радушие. – Я задержался. Хотел сделать господину Силану подарок, который его наверняка обрадует, – он сделал жест рукой.

Кассиан удивился – двое рослых мужчин подтащили к ним связанную девушку в темной одежде.

А вот Силан, кажется, не был удивлен:

– Сенсорик Чернокрылого? Вернее, сенсорикс. Слуги доложили мне о досадном происшествии у моего дома.

– Я подумал, что нехорошо разлучать девушку с ее друзьями, да и ваше решение, понтифекс, касалось всех соратников Чернокрылого, насколько я помню.

– Верно, – кивнул Силан. – Но она человек, а не кэа, и спрос с нее другой. Впрочем, у меня будет время подумать об этом… когда мы доберемся до Кхалы.

– Конечно, – Май склонил голову. И, пользуясь тем, что понтифекс отвлекся, отдавая своим людям приказ отправить девушку в клетку к рабыням, шагнул ближе к Кассиану.

– Голубая бусина, а дальше ты поймешь, – тихо сказал он Кассиану, вкладывая в руку свои четки. И добавил – искренне и грустно, как показалось принцу: – Удачи!

Это было странное прощание, странный отлет. Кассиан быстро поднялся, почти вбежал, на борт своего корабля и в последний раз обернулся, глядя на купающуюся в солнце Волатику. 

Поравнявшийся с ним Силан, напротив, смотрел на мачты и крылья "Грозы".

– Какой красивый корабль, – задумчиво произнес понтифекс.

...Кассиан развернулся и ушел отдавать распоряжения. И потому не услышал последнюю фразу, произнесенную Силаном:

– Он упадет. Чтобы взлетели другие.

Часть Третья. Свобода падения

Глава Восьмая

У кибернета, впервые ведущего свой корабль сквозь звезды, каждую секунду есть тысяча дел, тысяча мыслей и чувств. И все же Кассиан не мог не думать о Кае.

К одинокой клетке, где держали Чернокрылого, он пришел на пятый день пути, когда немного улеглась суматоха и жизнь на идущем по Линии Эренгас – Кхала корабле немного вошла в колею.

Кассиан спустился по ступеням, властным жестом велел страже ждать наверху, а сам замер, глядя на сидящую на полу за решеткой тень. Кая держали в одиночестве. Для кэа это должно было быть особенно болезненно.

– Пришел, – усмехнулась тень. Кай тоже смотрел на принца, и Кассиан дорого дал бы за то, чтоб понять – что скрывалось в этом взгляде.

Он подошел ближе, почти вплотную к решетке, потом присел на одно колено, чтоб быть на одном уровне.

– Тебе не темно здесь? – дурацкий вопрос, но надо же с чего-то начинать.

– В клетках всегда темно, – отозвался Кай.

Принц кивнул, потом не выдержал – повернулся спинок к решетке и сел, опершись о нее, откинув голову назад. Рискованно было вот так сидеть рядом с кэа-убийцей, но… Кассиан с ним рядом бывал и в более беспомощном положении.

Он почувствовал, что Кай осторожно придвигается ближе, потом жесткие пальцы осторожно дотронулись до его волос и погладили по шее.

– Знаешь, – тихо сказал Кай, – я когда-то придумал для себя такие слова, без которых бы, наверное, не выжил. И если ты хочешь получить от меня последний подарок – возьми их.

Не жалей.

Не вспоминай.

Не останавливайся.

– Я запомню, – так же тихо отозвался принц. Их окружал мрак, оболочка корабля, такая хрупкая и прочная одновременно, и снова мрак – холодный океан темноты, пронизанный звездным светом и невидимыми нитями Линий.

***

Шла третья неделя пути. 

В недрах корабля Волчица, запертая в клетке с несколькими женщинами-кэа, горела в огне черной убивающей ярости.

Ее дар позволял ей чувствовать все, что происходило во всех уголках корабля. Ни жуткая сила занятого какими-то раздумьями понтифекса, ни тихая тоска Кая и его мальчишки-кибернета, не укрылась от ее внимания. Волчица ждала, сама не зная чего. Знака. Лазейки. Чего угодно в этой проклятой темноте, за что можно было бы уцепиться и вырваться, вырваться прочь.

К длинному списку тех, кого ей нужно было убить, добавилась еще и гасалитская мразь. Даже не так – гасалитская мразь теперь возглавляла список.

Миновала еще неделя. Волчица лежала в темноте и задумчиво гладила пальцами живот. Уже можно почувствовать… она сама – непроглядная, а этот– нет. Другие сенсорики пока не смогут, не увидят, но ее дар уже различает, ода…

Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Ненавижу!

И вдруг что-то… что-то мелькнуло в темноте. Не веря, но чуя след, как хищник, Волчица потянулась даром и пригляделась к тому, что жило в ней.

...Маленькая-маленькая искра живого пламени...

Она резко села на лежанке. Дар, как огромная невидимая воронка, раскручивался вокруг, проникая в тела женщин-кэа – тех, что были с ней в одной клетке, и в других, соседних, и самых дальних – везде.

Еще одна искра пламени. Еще, и еще, и еще одна.

Соседки по клетке испуганно шарахнулись от нее, видя, как минуту назад сидевшая спокойно девушка катается по лежанке и хохочет.

Смех ее был злым и торжествующим.

"Маленькая гасалитская мразь, – думала Волчица. – Я все равно убью тебя, но знай – я тобой восхищаюсь!".

***

Кассиан перевел взгляд с Калена на Элию, их корабельного мнемоника.

– Что на других бусинах?

– Все. Полностью записанный ритуал посвящение кибернета и лекция в школе альтериков о нем и нескольких других. Схемы строительства кораблей и авол. Образцы гасалитского оружия, примеры обработки металла. Кто бы знал, что гасалит в своих четках таскает такую сокровищницу…

– Элия, храни это у себя. Никому не говори. Никому не отдавай, – Кассиан потер виски.

– А то, что мы увидели на первой бусине, тебя не удивило, Кассиан?! – не смог больше молчать Кален. – Может быть, гасалит дал тебе это не просто так… может быть, он искал защиты от понтифекса?

– Едва ли, – Кассиан не хотел показывать, насколько сильно его задела отвратительная сцена с участием его дяди, записанная маленьким камешком в четках посла. Никогда, никогда он не думал, что Силан Эренай способен на подобное! 

Но за последнее время Кассиан где-то подрастерял свою наивность и чувствительность и не мог думать только о… моральной стороне вопроса.

– Он дал мне четки не просто так, но явно не как просьбу о защите. Майхэо хотел… на что-то указать. Почему ему нельзя было иметь дела с кибернетом Отоном Деллой и это привело в ярость понтифекса? Я знаю про миссию Деллы: он исследовал большой участок пустоты недалеко от маршрута, которым мы идем. И согласно официальным отчетам, ничего не нашел там, совершенно ничего.

– Думаешь, твой дядя что-то скрывает? 

– Думаю, что ты ничего мне не сказал про людей на корабле, с которыми хотел освободить кэа.

Кален опустил голову.

– Кассиан, ты можешь мне не верить, можешь хоть сейчас швырнуть под стражу, но я просто не хотел тебя втягивать. Думал, что если рискну головой, то своей.

– Поздно теперь жалеть. Ничего без меня не предпринимайте, – принц поднялся. – Я иду говорить с дядей.

Глава Девятая

Силан Эренай посмотрел на звездную карту и кивнул сам себе. 

Все шло, как надо. В точности так, как задумано.

Странно, насколько он спокоен, ведь должны же быть какие-то метания, сожаление или ликование? А он не чувствует ничего. После Мая все будто выгорело, не осталось ни желаний, ни печали. Или он лукавит все же?..

Май… странно думать о своем поступке и сознавать, что одновременно больше всего на свете жалеешь о содеянном – и не жалеешь ни капли. Понтифекс попытался вспомнить, каким был на ощупь мягкий свет, исходивший от кожи гасалита. Резко одернул себя. Коснулся перстня.

В этот миг дверь без стука распахнулась. Кассиан замер на пороге, глядя на дядю взрослым, незнакомым взглядом.

***

– Заходи, – понтифекс кивнул ему и спокойно сел за стол своей каюты. Кассиан остался стоять, неотрывно глядя на человека, которого всегда считал кумиром и главным примером в жизни.

– Позволь угадаю – Май устроил что-то? Упорный он парень.

– Я не буду обсуждать твои "отношения" с послом, – отозвался Кассиан резче чем хотел. – По крайней мере не сейчас, когда не понимаю, что ты задумал и какую роль в этом плане играет мой корабль и моя команда.

Силан посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, потом тоже встал.

– Значит, подземник догадался о большем, чем я думал… или ты сам? Скажи мне, Кассиан, ты никогда не задумывался, что делает одного мага сильным, а другого слабым, одного способным, другого – никчемным? Только ли гены, наследие, или что-то большее?

– Я не хочу с тобой вести философские беседы, – отозвался принц. – За красивыми словами всегда стоит одно и то же – оправдание грязи и насилия.

Силан вздохнул и потер виски.

– Ты – принц Империи, Кассиан. Я все же надеюсь, что ты поймешь.

Помолчав некоторое время, понтифекс продолжил:

– Я долго, очень долго искал ответ на вопрос, почему некогда кэа могли поддерживать пламя Маяков десятилетиями, и теперь их едва хватает на год. Те, кто занимался этим вопросом до меня, полагали что дело в болезнях и вырождении. Мы тратили годы на то, чтоб составить карту наследственных линий, скрещивать нужные пары, получать здоровое потомство… а дело ведь было совсем не в этом.

Любая магия – это огонь души, Кассиан. Если души нет – гореть там нечему. А мы… мы превратили жестокий, свободолюбивый, гордый народ в биомассу. Домашний скот с искореженным мышлением, никогда не знавший ни полета, ни свободы. Как можно ждать от них отдачи силы, если гореть там нечему, нет ни мечтаний, ни ярости, ни настоящей боли? Но все это еще можно вернуть. Нужно только место, время и Вожак, способный дать своему народу новое начало.

– Звучит слишком благородно для понтифекса Империи, – заметил Кассиан.

– Разумеется, – усмехнулся Силан. – Ну разумеется, мальчик мой.

И в этот миг "Грозу" сотряс страшный удар.

***

...Далеко-далеко, в Эренгасе, на Маяке, швырявшем в пустоту колоссальный поток силы, из которого спрядалась нить Линии, человек с незапоминающимся лицом стоял перед бескрылым кэа-донором.

– Чернокрылый сейчас на корабле, идущем по этой Линии, – сказал человек. И вложил в руку кэа кинжал. – Ты знаешь, что должен сделать.

Кэа подумал о море и небе. О своей игрушке-головоломке, которую так и не разгадал. О Кае. "Руби. Плакать будем потом".

Загнать кинжал самому себе в сердце оказалось не так уж сложно.

***

– Кален! Что случилось? – Кай, кажется, совсем не был удивлен появлением своего давнего друга-предателя на пороге темницы с ключами.

– У тебя просто особый дар гасить Маяки, – сенсорик потряс головой и завозился с замками. – Линия оборвалась. Корабль сейчас неуправляем и летит неизвестно куда, по крайней мере пока кибернет не восстановит контроль. Я подумал, что момент подходящий.

Он наконец распахнул решетку и шагнул в клетку, буквально вцепился в плечи Чернокрылого.

– Кай. Пожалуйста. Не убивайте команду. Они просто люди, я… я... прошу.

Кэа посмотрел на него горящим взглядом.

– Тех, кто сдастся – не тронем. Кто там с тобой?

– Помощники, – отозвался Кален.

– Хорошо. Зови их сюда. Мы идем за моей стаей.

***

Кассиан пришел в себя, полулежа на полу. Из носа сочилась кровь, сердце бешено стучало. Силан сидел рядом.

– Приходи в себя и запоминай. Вот в этом свитке – координаты мира, открытого Деллой. Веди корабль туда. До Кхалы дотянуть вы все равно не сможете.

"Грозу" как будто штормило – Кассиан отчаянно тянулся к ее системам, ища где поломки, в чем беда, направляя и поддерживая корабль. Своей силы у него не было, он он мог распоряжаться тем, что корабль таил в своих схемах. 

– Скоро они будут здесь, – буднично заметил Силан. – Удивлюсь, если Кай не явится по мою душу в первую очередь.

– Что ты задумал, дядя?! – Кассиан с трудом поднялся, держась за стену.

– Все просто. Время, место и Вожак, способный управлять большой стаей. На этом корабле несколько сотен кэа, молодых, способных плодиться и, что важнее всего, наименее переломанных нашими питомниками. "Гроза" доставит их в новый мир, открытый кибернетом Деллой. Все сведения об этом месте по моему приказу засекречены, путешествия в этот сектор ограничены, так что их никто не тронет еще много лет. Кэа почувствуют себя свободными. Они смогут создать здесь поселение, смогут воспитать поколение, которое снова сможет летать. Снова будет культура, быть может даже письменность и ремесла, если ты захочешь и успеешь их обучить. Новая жизни. Но на деле – лишь питомник под открытым небом. И когда он подарит нам обновленных, готовых гореть кэа – мы придем за ними.

– И ради этого ты затеял все это, дядя?! – связь с кораблем уже позволила Каю понять, что Кай освободился и действительно приближался к каюте понтифекса. – Ты погубил нас всех. Но зачем полетел сам?

– Скажи мне, Кассиан. Какое свойство позволило нам, потомкам Эрено, создать нашу Империю и продержаться у ее руля так долго?

– Жестокость? – предположил Кассиан. "Гроза" занимало его почти целиком, после потере контакта с Линией корабль швырнуло в пустоту и управлять им теперь можно было только лично.

– Жертвенность, – отрезал Силан. – Этот план придумал я. Ради него я обрек на смерть весь экипаж "Грозы" и родного племянника. Разве мог я в таком случае остаться в стороне и просто смотреть с берега на то, что произойдет?

Кассиан хотел еще прокомментировать представления дяди о жертвенности, но не успел. Дверь распахнулась, и Кай перемахнул через порог, как несущийся на добычу карсаур.

Силан холодно улыбнулся:

– Делай, что должен, Кассиан Эренай, – и швырнул навстречу нападающим вал своей чудовищной силы.

Но Кассиан успел раньше. Тонкий луч сорвался с одного из кристаллов, укрепленных в стене, и ударил точно в голову понтифекса. "Гроза" содрогнулась, помогая своему кибернету избавиться от угрозы. Силан Эренай простоял на ногах еще мгновение, а потом медленно осел на пол.

Может быть, умирая, он слышал, как поет вдалеке колыбельную кэа Иэра.

Эпилог

Где-то в ближней пещере группа рабочих, спускавшихся в шахты, вспоминали видимо свои подвиги на Саиргане и завела знакомую песню:

"Иди, иди, иди за мной!"

Май скормил Мышу пару крошек лепешки и отхлебнул чаю, заваренного для него Миртой. По официальной версии, Подземный Совет был очень зол на посла за какие-то темные делишки и отозвал его из Волатики. На самом деле Май уже неделю не мог отбиться от желающих забрать его в гости, откармливать и баюкать. Он вернулся домой. Он отдыхал.

Если все рассчитано верно, несчастная "Гроза" должна вскоре добраться до нового мира. Что ждет их там? Понтифекс Силан грезил о милой общинке свободолюбивых и безопасных кэа. Но Май решил иначе. Он обещал вернуть хищников и надеялся, что смог это сделать.

Где начинается сила Империи, сделавшая ее столь величественной и необоримой? Она – в таких как Кассиан и Силан, в магах-альтериках, не просто наделенных огромной мощью, но и горящих всей душой, способных ее применять. Когда-то этот дар зародился у кэа-полукровок, и кэа-полукровками он должен был продолжиться – там, в новом мире.

То, что они с Миртой сделали, было мерзко, и Май жалел бедных девушек-кэа, но знал, что достиг своей цели. Каждая из проданных его подельниками рабынь несла в своем чреве ребенка. И большая часть из этих детей были альтериками.

Может быть, этого мало. Может быть, из этого ничего не выйдет. Но может быть и так, что придя однажды за новым топливом, Империя встретит достойный отпор.

И, думая об этом, Май улыбался.

***

Они жгли костер, отмечая начало новой жизни и новой свободы. Жгли и с неистовством глядели в бушующее пламя, крича и потрясая кулаками.

Кассиан смотрел на исчезающие в пламени останки "Грозы", с таким трудом доставившей их до места, и не чувствовал ничего. Он страшно вымотался, ведя через хищную пустоту корабль, больше не имевший подпитки от Маяка. В новый мир они скорее рухнули, чем приземлились, и сразу после Кассиан потерял сознание, провалившись в какую-то жуткую черноту. А когда очнулся – увидел огонь.

У полога импровизированного шатра, где он лежал, раздались шаги, и вошел Кай. Он сел на корточки и заглянул принцу в глаза:

– Хочешь есть или пить?

– Пить, – отозвался принц, с благодарностью принимая флягу. – Кай, что с моими…

– Все хорошо, сидят повязанные, их кормят и поят, – отозвался кэа. – Девушка-мнемоник сама вызвалась помогать раненным, и вашим, и нашим. Я разрешил.

Он замолчал и вдруг подался вперед, сжимая руку Кассиана.

– Касс, – сказал он. – Я знаю, сейчас не лучшее время, но… лучшее наверное никогда не настанет. Послушай. Ты защитил нас от понтифекса и привел сюда. Я не дал убить никого из твоей команды, и не дам. Зачем? Тут целый мир, мы сможем просто жить, если Империя не явится за нами. Она ведь не явится? Касс… останешься со мной? Я ни разу, ни разу не думал, что когда-то смогу просить тебя о таком. Но я хочу. Я всегда хотел. Я…

Кассиан хотел бы что-то ответить, но не смог. Он подался вперед и ткнулся в плечо Кая, вдыхая его запах и стараясь ни о чем не думать. 

Кэа прижал его к себе, погладил по волосам. Потом поднялся на ноги.

– Ты можешь встать? Я бы, конечно, остался тут с тобой сейчас, но… нужно сначала созвать всех.

Удивительно, как несколько сот беснующихся у огня кэа легко оторвались от своего занятия и собрались по зову Кая, своего Вожака. Вместе с ними пришли пленные члены команды, Элия, Кален и девушка-сенсорикс. Глаза последней так и горели.

– Стая, – сказал Кай. – Мы прилетели домой.

Они молчали, будто не веря, но ловя каждое его слова.

– Это новый мир, про который имперцы не знают. Они не найдут нас здесь еще очень долго, а может, вообще никогда. Мы сможем… – Кай будто не находил слов, – строить дома. Охотится. Заводить детей. Детей, которые смогут летать! – глаза его горели. – И мы больше никогда, никогда, никогда не окажемся в клетке.

Кассиан отвернулся от продолжавшей полыхать за спиной Кая "Грозы". Посмотрел в небо нового, безымянного пока, мира.

...Кай, наверное, не знал. Не настолько хорошо понимал в Маяках и кораблях, для него ведь они были просто напоминанием о жестокости и несвободе. А Кассиан знал уже давно, еще до пожара, до приземления, больше похожего на крушение – "Гроза" умирала, ее было не восстановить своими силами. А вместе с ней умирал и он сам.

Только первый полет… он еще не успел сродниться с кораблем настолько, чтобы погибнуть вместе. У него будет время, быть может, даже несколько лет, прежде чем безумие или болезнь кибернетов прикончат его. Стоило сказать об этом Каю… но не сейчас.

Кассиан еще раз посмотрел на Чернокрылого. На его полыхающие жаждой жизни и свободы глаза. У них двоих будет несколько лет, а после… после…

Он не был уверен, что сможет рассказать Каю, что открыл ему перед смертью Силан, чем на самом деле являлся этот новый мир. Есть тайны, которым лучше умереть вместе с носителем.

Кай закончил свою речь и спрыгнул с камня, на котором стоял. И Кассиан пошел ему навстречу, чувствую каким-то шестым чувством, как время начало отсчитывать начало нового мира и новой эпохи.

Конец.


End file.
